My Demons
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Only 2 people truly know the truth behind Acnologia,Zeref because he had a hand in its creation and Natsu Dragneel because she was his light in the dark,he grew up with her,played with her but what will he do when he finds out the woman he loved has been turned into the dragon of the apocalypse one of the most feared beings in Earthland?Help her of course fem!AcnologiaxNatsu fic
1. Chapter 1

**Big shout out to Reaper495 for my OC's name I was having a really hard time with that so all credit for the character's name goes to you thanks a lot. Anyway hope you enjoy this story because I've wanted to write something like this for a while now.**

" **Natsu" dragons talking, attacks and thoughts/dreams**

"Natsu" normal speech

" _Natsu" flashback_

 **Eastern Fiore; Year X370 July 7** **th**

"Please let this work." A man with silky black hair said to himself while standing in front of a large clear egg shaped or pod like objet. The man was of average height had silky black hair, coal coloured eyes and looked around 21 years old. He wore a black-purple coloured shirt with gold trim and discoloured toga over the top of it, around his neck was a half circle silver necklace that glowed in what little light was present in the darkly lit room.

The man wore a stern expression but waited in anticipation to see whether his experiment would give fruit unlike all his past failures over the last 50 years of his life. He stared intently into the clear egg shaped object that was filled with dark blue fluid and purple tentacle like growths, within pod there was a small silhouette that whose features were barely visible.

The black haired man placed his hand on a sphere that rose up from what appeared to be a control panel and he began power magic power into it. Immediately the silhouette began shake and convulse violently, but after a few minutes died down and the dark blue liquid drained from the pod revealing a small pink haired boy being held in place by the demonic tentacles that lined the inside of the pod. At first nothing appeared different in the eyes of the man he was still the same however soon black markings appeared on the boy's body and for the first time in a long time joy spread across the man face.

The black markings began to fade and the boy's eyes started to flutter open. Immediately the man flung himself at the capsule tears in his eyes, "I did it Natsu, I saved you. I'm your brother Zeref Dragneel…Natsu." However the reunion between the brothers was short lived as the now known exhausted Natsu Dragneel feel asleep truly exhausted from the procedure of being revived. The black haired man now known as Zeref Dragneel stood in front of the pod his brother resided in and was truly happy seeing him breathing for the first time in 50 years.

"50 years may only be the blink of an eye for the gods but it was worth being cursed for if I could bring you back, heh I suppose I should thank Ankerhseram for cursing me with immortality, without it I might not have been able to achieve your revival." Zeref said to himself. He wanted to spend some time with his brother but he knew his curse was a danger to him so he would have to distance himself from Natsu for as well as being cursed with immortality Zeref was also cursed with taking life wilfully or not. Now even though Natsu had become part demon he was still part human and that side of him made him vulnerable to his curse.

So reluctantly after freeing Natsu from the pod and clothing him and with as much control over his magic Zeref took Natsu to the nearest village which would happen to become Fiore's future capital…Crocus. Making sure to cover his face as Zeref was well known as The Evil Black Wizard who was responsible for the creation of the demons who ravaged the continent of Ishgal and could be easily distinguished by his looks.

Zeref knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw his brother but that didn't make it any harder when saying goodbye. "Natsu we will meet again, just know that mother, father and I love you more than you could know. For now live and grow strong so that the next time we meet you can end my suffering." He said in said tone his voice lased with regret a he placed his middle and index finger against Natsu's forehead using some magic to render him unconscious and wipe all his memories relating to him. Zeref then proceeded to place Natsu in front of a large building with a note attached to him and then disappearing in a cloud of what seemed like black dust before a girl who looked around 6 and a soldier walked onto the scene.

"Princess you know your father doesn't like it when you walk outside the palace at night." The soldier said in a weary tone while addressing the very highly ranked girl. "Aw come Sir Hector, I wanna explore…huh what that." The princess said as a groaning sound gained her attention. She eventually saw a small boy with pink hair lying in a heap with a note lying beside him. "Sir Hector what does this say?" the girl asked the soldier with curiosity as it was written in a language which she barely understood. The soldier looked at the note before his eyes widened as he read it in his head _"Please make sure this child makes his way to the king and take care of him. His name is Natsu Dragneel and he is my brother, my identity is of no concern anymore as I no longer have the ability to care for him anymore. I beg you from whatever is left of my heart please take care of him he possesses powers he can't comprehend, he only needs to learn how to control the innate ability within him and he will be able to slay the mightiest of beings demons and dragons alike. So for the sake of my brother and your people take care of him."_ The soldier read to himself in silence.

By now Natsu was already stirring and found himself in the lap of a girl with medium length blueish black hair, beautiful soul piercing crimson red eyes and a bright smile that could light up anyone's day "Pretty" he muttered out causing the girl to blush a little. "Princess we must take this boy to your father immediately come hurry." Hector said picking the unconscious Natsu up finally snapping out of his daze. The two then started running off with Natsu to the king of Fiore and in the distance Zeref watched with a smile plastered over his face that showed he was pleased with what happened. "Grow strong Natsu and someday we will meet again…in the tides of war" He said in a neutral tone which grew sad with the last part before he vanished into nothingness.

 **In the palace of Crocus that evening**

Natsu lay on a large bed and was beginning to stir "Ugh I don't remember what happened, wait what this place is?" Natsu said before coming to the realisation of not knowing where he was. "Oh good your awake I was beginning to worry." The princess said to Natsu who then recognised her "Hey I know you your that pretty girl." Natsu said in a surprised manner as if he dreamed her up. This once again caused the girl to blush at being called pretty. "So where am I and who are you?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh you're in Crocus, in the king's palace. A for me I'm the princess, my name is Lilianna Ember Florence" the now known Liliana responded in a kind and sweet tone while giving her best smile. Natsu smiled in response before holding out his hand "My name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you princess Lili." Natsu replied giving her the signature Dragneel family smile as well as her own nickname. Liliana was a bit shocked at first whenever people heard princess there would be bowing and all sorts of formalities but this boy was acting and treating her like she was a normal person, acted like it was just a casual conversation and even went and gave her a nickname to boot and she liked it.

"It nice to meet you too Natsu." She responded before shaking his hand at that moment the King entered the building with a pair of soldiers and some other men who looked like researchers. The king was a man of average height, he wore a long purple robe that was lined with fur and gold trim to elevate his visual status. Under the robe he wore a fastened vest that fell out over a pair of suit trousers. His hair was black, short and neatly cut before it came to meet his similarly coloured beard. On his hear he wore a crown encrusted with jewel that shimmered with a multitude of colours no matter how little light shone upon it. He walked up to the bed which Natsu lay asleep on and his brown eyes examined the boy curiously before he turned to the researchers.

"Take a reading we need to be sure if the letter was telling the truth." The king said and with a wave of his hand the researchers dragged Natsu off to another room to conduct some tests. "Daddy what do you mean if the letter was telling the truth?" Liliana asked curiously but also worried for her new friend. "I'll tell you when you're older sweetie" Was his reply which caused Liliana to pout at her father's reply.

A few hours later and the test were finished the researchers brought Natsu into the throne room before the King and Liliana who smiled and waved at the Natsu and he responded in kind. "So what did you find out?" The king asked curiously as he was on the edge of his throne in anticipation. "The letter was telling the truth, indeed the boy has enormous quantities of magic reserves but we have yet to determine whether it would be enough to defeat a demon let alone a dragon" one of the researchers said in a neutral tone causing the king to raise an eyebrow "And what else?" the king asked in reply already knowing there was something else.

"Someone has placed very powerful magic seals on his body for the reason of protecting his body because if it were allowed to flow freely through his body it would most likely destroy him. His body needs to be trained in order to use the innate magic within his body as the seals that are sealing the majority of his magic power only have fourteen maybe fifteen years at best before they give out." Another one of the researchers replied his face stern and emotionless as he knew if the boy was to go through the training that it would be the most painful experience.

"Very well then, Natsu was it? This letter was with you when my daughter found you, it asked us to take care of you because as your previous carer who remains nameless they could not I have decided to take you in but not out of pity of caring but the fact that you possess immeasurable quantities of magic enough that could save us. So I'll ask this once I will give you a home if you will train and become strong enough to use your magic. Do you agree or not Natsu Dragneel?" The king asked in a low and what some would consider intimidating voice.

Natsu seemed unfazed by the kings stare and just with his arms folded and began looking around the room before his eyes stopped on Liliana who just gave him her usual caring smile that immediately caused him to make up his mind. "Fine I accept, so when do start?" Natsu asked in an excited tone. "Tomorrow, now get some rest you'll need it" the king said flatly as he proceeded to leave the room motioning for his daughter to follow him. Before she went to follow her father Liliana went over to Natsu with a smile on her face "Good luck tomorrow" she said in kind tone before giving him a peck on the cheek and then ran off in embarrassment shocking everyone present and leaving a bright red pink haired boy in the centre of the room touching the spot where she kissed.

 **14 years later Crocus July 7** **th** **X384**

It had been fourteen long years since Natsu was taken in by the King and over that time he stayed in a tower room that had long been abandoned every night after he would do his morning to evening training in order to strengthen his body in order to use magic. He had also become really close with princess Liliana and whenever he had time the two would spend it together and it was clear to Natsu that he had feelings for Liliana and knew she did for him as well but neither were sure about how to go about it what with Liliana's father arranging suitors to meet her and as you could imagine not approving that his Daughter and Natsu spent so much time together.

However the biggest revelation for the people of Fiore was that in the last two years the dragons and demons had been growing more restless in their assaults and it had now lead to war. The dragons had declared war against both humans and demons to claim the world as their own because they believed themselves as superior beings. Which leads us to the present behind the palace in an open plan a group of dragons no more than 100 that were opposed to the other ten thousand dragon's way of thinking had gathered because they desired peace with the humans but in order to do so they would have to end the war against the three sides.

" **Her"** called a large booming voice that originated from a dragon whose scaly skin was as pitch black as the night sky while his underbelly was as pale as the moon and had a large diagonal scar run across it. This dragon was Imperal the black dragon king and also the current king of all Dragons and right now he was offering humans that were compatible with their abilities the power to slay dragons and Imperal's choice was none other than the princess of Crocus Liliana Ember Florence.

Over the last fourteen years Lilianna had changed a lot, she was now 20 years old and her body had developed to the point of every woman's envy and admiration as well as man's attention. Her hair was now even longer a reached down to the base of her back and wasn't as black anymore, the tips of her hair now showed more of a blue tone to that of the previous black tone. She still had her piercing crimson red eyes and infectious smile like when she was child and if you asked Natsu she still acted like the same child from back when they met. Liliana now wore a cream coloured dress that stopped just above her knees and was adorned with blue spiral markings. The dress hugged her well-developed figure nicely and was over it she wore black robe lined with white fur giving her the full royal look along with the golden tiara she wore on her head.

"What I cannot allow that, she is my only daughter and heir to the throne!" the king exclaimed furiously forgetting he was in the presence of a dragon. **"Don't forget your place human king, she is the only one here compatible with my powers and without our powers there will be no throne left for your daughter to ascend to!"** Imperal bellowed sternly causing the king and his soldiers to jump back in fear.

"Will you really give me the power to save my people?" Liliana questioned as she walked up to the dragon much to her father's protests which fell on deaf ears. **"Yes, you and whoever else is compatible with our powers will receive a new magic we created. The power we will give you will allow your bodies to take on the properties of an actual dragon and in turn grant you the power to slay one. It is known as Dragonslayer magic and with it you humans will be able to defend yourselves from us dragons and Zeref's demons."** The black dragon explained with no hint of lies to his words while he held out a glowing black orb in his enormous claw that dwarfed the princess.

Liliana looked at the black orb and without realising touched it with her hand, suddenly she felt an enormous surge of magical energy flow within her, her sense became heighten and her normal incisors grew into fangs. Within a few seconds and the transfer was complete and bestowed upon her the knowledge needed to use her new found powers. Liliana only stared at her hands in amazement feeling the newfound sense of power within her. She was broke out of her trance by a different booming voice this time but unlike Imperal's voice this one wasn't as deep or loud as it originated from a younger and smaller red scaled dragon who had a beige under belly that was littered with scars most likely from previous battles.

" **You there, boy what is your name?"** the dragon asked with his booming voice causing everyone too turn their heads to see and much to their surprise a pink haired teenager leaning up against a tree in the shade. "Natsu why aren't fighting Demon lord Mard Geer's army." The king shouted at the boy, Natsu stared at the king with a harsh glare because although he was grateful he gave him a place to stay, he never got the respect he deserved. "You mean that army that army?" Natsu replied in cold tone pointing to a smouldering pile of demon soldiers.

Natsu had changed immensely in the last 14 years he had turned 18 and was now at least 5'10, he had grown a lot more muscular and now wore white baggy pants held up by a brown belt and a pair of black combat boots. He also wore a black tight top that had a red flickering flame design on it but was currently ripped up a good bit due to his battle. Thanks to his training Natsu had managed to control a most of his innate magic power and was very specialised and proficient in elemental magic especially fire, he was also considered to be the strongest wizard in Earthland apart from Zeref himself which for someone of Natsu's age and stature is an incredible achievement. This is so because to the King Natsu was nothing more than a pawn that was thrown out into a battle to wreak havoc and had a social standing of citizen even though he lived in the palace.

" **Natsu eh"** the large red dragon muttered to himself, **"I see, you sense it too don't you Igneel? That boy is no mere human, he has incredible magic power unlike any I've sense in a human and furthermore there appears to be another source of power residing within him similar yet different from magic. It's screaming to burst out almost as if it is being restrained, it feels evil and it's very powerful."** Imperal said to the now known Igneel in a stern serious tone. **"What are you talking about all I can sense is the magic power, I'm just impressed that a human can be this powerful and he's compatible with my powers."** Igneel responded confused at what Imperal said causing the dragon king to almost choke on his own breath.

" **Igneel seriously I know you're young but you're the king of the fire dragons and also my second in command. You need to more in tune with the flow of things."** Imperal said to the fire dragon king in an almost scolding tone. "If I may interrupt what do you want?" Natsu asked plainly not caring that it was dragons he was talking to you. **" Not we me, I am Igneel king of the dragons and I want grant the power to slay dragons, the princess has already become what we call a dragonslayer and now wields the powers of chaos, whereas if you accept you will wield the powers of fire and the strongest flames known to dragon kind."** Igneel told Natsu his voice lased with pride as he held out his claw with a flaming red orb in it.

"Hey Lili how does it feel?" Natsu asked her generally curious but Liliana was in a trance over what her new heightened sense had heard Imperal say about Natsu, she didn't know whether to believe the dragon she didn't want to believe that her best friend and the man she loved could have anything evil within him. "Yo Lili you there how does the magic feel?" Natsu asked for the sixth time finally snapping her out of her daze. "What? Oh the magic well it's definitely powerful I've never felt so powerful before" she responded giving him a worry to mask her worries luckily for once he didn't see through it this time.

"Good then I guess I'll accept, oh and Lili if you're gonna be fighting on the battle field with me I suggest something a bit more practical and more manoeuvrable." Natsu pointed out before touching the flaming red orb and going through the same process as Liliana, his sense heightened and incisors became fangs. But unlike Liliana when the process was finished Natsu fell to his knees clutching his head screaming in pain surprising both humans and dragons as the screams grew more and more draconic with every passing second.

"What the hell is happening I thought you said he was compatible with your power?" Lili shouted at Igneel who was too shocked for words as he and all the other dragons felt a very sinister power that went unnoticed by the humans. Eventual the screaming stopped and got up shakily, something didn't feel right he felt like his entire being was on fire but he deduced that it was probably the fire dragonslayer magic fusing with his body and so went off started walk off over to the pile of demons before stopping.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Liliana asked concerned about how her friend was acting. A wicked smile spread across his face before he started inhaling causing his cheeks to bloat out, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted out causing a torrent of blood red flames to hurdle towards the pile of demons disintegrating them all shocking for the second time both humans and dragons present. The dragons for a different reason though they all knew something was wrong.

" **Now I know what you meant my lord, I felt both magic and something else there not to mention it looked as if the flames I gave him had become corrupted"** Igneel said in a stern voice but before Imperal could reply Liliana cut him off. "Alright spill it you overgrown lizard you know what's up don't you?" Liliana questioned them in a furious anger taking a stance in case they retaliated. However he worries almost disappeared when Natsu turned around to her giving her his signature grin. "It's okay Lili nothing's wrong" he reassured her a like that he seemed back to his usual old goofy self. "Oh by the way we gotta start training, if what I heard one of the dragons say is true then we only have one month before the other dragons plan to attack and we can only assume the demons won't be far behind." He called out before walking off to the palace.

All of Lili nearly disappeared in that moment…almost but she decided to leave it be a walk off after Natsu but stopped to give Imperal a glare that didn't shift the dragon king but understood all too well. **"My lord is giving the humans our powers a wise move, what if they turn on us?"** Igneel questioned the dragon king who just looked longingly at the stars in the night sky. **"Maybe they will I don't know, but what we did was wrong. We treated human like cattle and I guess this is just my way to atone for it."** The pitch black dragon replied and Igneel just let the matter be.

 **Meanwhile in a distant land**

"So your seal has finally started coming undone and the war between the humans and dragons has begun. I guess we better make our move then, soon we shall meet on the battlefield…Natsu." A black haired man with pure red eyes rimmed with black and only a small black dot for a pupil in each. An evil power just oozed of him with every step he took towards a balcony that jutted out from the room he occupied.

"My lord preparations for our attack on Fiore have begun." A tall, long black haired man said, his hair was wild and his eyes were an obsidian colour. He wore a pair of white trouser, with brown suit shoes and a maroon top over which he wore a large black coat that went down to his shins and was lined with gold trim which he left open. The man was bowing waiting to be addressed, "Very good Mard Geer you may go." The man replied to the now known Mard Geer Demon Lord of Zeref's creations which could only mean…"Thank you Lord Zeref and if I may what of Master E.N.D?" Mard Geer asked Zeref with feign curiosity, "Don't worry your master will make an appearance I guarantee it." Zeref replied in a neutral tone as he looked out into the night sky.

"Very well Lord Zeref I shall continue to make preparations for the invasion" was Mard Geer's reply before he gave another short bow and leaving. A silence ensued as Zeref continued to stare into the night sky **, "Have you grown strong brother? Will you be able to free me from my infernal constraints to this world? Heh…I wonder will you remember me?"** Zeref thought to himself before saying "Soon, soon we shall see if I made the right choice." He said in an almost content tone before walking back inside.

 **Back at the castle (Natsu's dream scape)**

Natsu was in a place he didn't recognise, he saw no-one, and all he could describe it as was a room of nothing but darkness that surrounded him. Suddenly a bright light could be seen at the end of the room causing Natsu to walk towards it, but the closer he got the more he could hear laughter, every step he took it got louder and louder it now sounded more like a low chuckle that was laced with evil intent. Now Natsu stood right in front of both the source of light and laughter, it was a flame but as Natsu reached out for it the flame to the shape of a body that had no discernible features apart from a pair of crimson red eyes.

" **Are you ready, soon it will be our time and nothing will be able to stand in our way?"** a slightly deep yet familiar voice asked confusing Natsu. **"What are you talking about? Who are you?"** Natsu questioned getting into a defensive stance but immediately dropped it upon what the figure did next. **"Why I'm you and I'm simply telling you that soon it will be our time to rule this wretched world, every single filthy human will either die or bow down and worship us."** The figure said before a more recognisable figure stood out of the flame laughing maniacally.

Natsu could now see an exact copy of himself in front of him with a few obvious changes, for one this version had a pair of black red tipped horns jutting outwards from his temple, he now longer had black eyes instead he had crimson red one that had black draconian slits for pupils and most noticeable were the numerous black demonic markings on littering his body. **"If you dare lay a hand on Liliana I swear I'll rip out your throat!"** Natsu roared with a threatening response having regained his composure, but this only caused the demonic version of himself to laugh hysterically. **"It won't be me but us, like I said I'm you, you are me ergo we are one in the same."** He replied with a smug tone, every word he said seemed like venom in Natsu's ears. He didn't want this to be true he didn't want to hurt the most important person in his life, he didn't want to hurt the woman he loved.

" **It will soon be time Natsu, soon the whole world will tremble before us."** He replied and though Natsu seemed to be in a world of his own he heard every word and it sound strange to him. There was something about the words he said, the way he said it, his tone it all seemed treacherous to Natsu who now had recomposed himself and had a stern expression on his face. **"Who the hell are you? And don't give me that I am you crap!"** Natsu demanded in anger.

" **I was only telling you the truth but if I have a name that can be pronounced in human tongue my name would be E.N.D as in the END of humanity."** The now proclaimed E.N.D replied in a neutral tone as blood red and black flames danced around his body. **"Well I'm going to make sure that you never get the chance to put an end to humanity, quite frankly I don't trust you when it comes to all this WE business and being the same person."** Natsu stated flatly of his distrust for the demonic twin.

" **Well it appears our time here is coming to an end, but trying to stop my destruction of humanity is impossible and I promise you it will be us doing it. Until next time."** END said in a menacing tone while giving a murderous grin after the last part and in that moment an all-consuming light blinded the dragonslayer causing him awake "UGH…HUH...HUH...just a dream, but what is this feeling? This uneasiness was it really just a dream?" Natsu asked himself before he received a flick to the forehead. "Morning sleepy head" Liliana teased in a cheerful tone, "Ready to go train…ugh Natsu?" she asked but was cut off as she felt Natsu's arms pull her down onto the ned for a hug, while Natsu was only hugging her because he was worried for her Liliana's mind had gone off in another direction. **"Does he really like me like that…w-what do I do? I like him but I don't want to jump in head first."** Lili thought to herself as her face was full flush to the point where steam was coming from her ears.

Lili was brought out of her steamy thoughts when Natsu spoke up, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he muttered out in barely a whisper but she was able to hear him thanks to her enhanced hearing "Natsu what's wrong?" Liliana asked concerned for him now although she was happy with the affection he showed it seemed out of character for Natsu because the only he would hug her is if he was feeling down or when she asked to be hugged.

"This war…I just have a very bad feeling about it." Natsu said in for the first time in his life a fearful tone as he couldn't stop thinking about what END said to him. **"Am I really going to hurt her, I'd rather die than hurt her."** He thought to himself as the sweat rolled off his forehead. "It will be okay Natsu, we'll be fine that's why we're going to train." Lili said in a reassuring tone before pulling him into a hug which he returned and then said "Of course, when we're together there's nothing we won't be able to beat." He replied in his usual upbeat tone before giving her his signature smile that always set her heart racing.

 **One month later**

It had been one month since they trained together and now Natsu and Liliana were fight side by side with their fellow dragonslayers along with the small army of dragons on their side against dragon and demon alike. Natsu's and Liliana's training had proven effective as they along with a few other slayers had Mastered Dragon force the ultimate form of dragonslayer magic said to bestow upon the user strength comparable to that of the mightiest dragons but that power was reserved for any emergency.

The battle field was littered with the bodies of human, dragons and demons alike from the battles that had been waged over the last week as the dragons and demons showed up early much to everyone's inconvenience. But there they stood Side by side covered in a mixture of their own and their enemies blood, right now they were exhausted and over half of the slayers had died along with at least quarter of the dragons on their side which gave the enemy a huge advantage but considering they had two different armies to fight who were also fighting each other which made things easier albeit barely.

"Natsu…huh…are you alright…huh..?" Lili asked in between pants showing how exhausted she was, "…Huh...Not as much…huh…as you" Natsu replied in a mocking tone trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Stop acting so tough, you're in just as bad a shape as me and let's not forget whose dragonslayer magic is stronger." Liliana replied in an equally mocking tone, "That may be true but overall with my elemental magic and dragonslayer magic puts me a little bit ahead of you" Natsu replied before summoning Lightning to destroy an oncoming demon.

"Damn why can't Zeref just show up so I can kick his ass" Natsu said in an agitated tone while throwing a demon into the path of Lili's chaos dragon roar. "Well here I am Natsu, but I doubt you'll be kicking my ass." Zeref said in a neutral tone while standing behind the pair surprising them, **"Fuck I didn't even sense him!"** Natsu thought to himself as Zeref started unleashing his magic power causing an unbearable pressure in the air. "Shit I can't move…you can't be him" Lili said as she was being forced onto her hands and knees.

"Oh but I am, now if you'll excuse me you lowly human me and Natsu have some business to attend to." Zeref said in what could be considered an angry tone before releasing a magic shockwave that sent Lili flying into a boulder that was at least 50 feet from where was. "Bastard! I'll kill you for hurting her!" Natsu shouted in furious anger pushing himself off the ground with brute strength.

"I'll admit your stronger than I originally thought, being able to stand when I'm using 40% of my full power is truly impressive and I have no doubt that you will someday kill me after all it's your destiny but you aren't strong enough yet so I will help along the way." Zeref said with a slight smile on his face before raising his hand to block the incoming attack. **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Inferno!"** Natsu shouted releasing spiralling vortex of golden flames which were much more powerful than he anticipated.

"Dragon force eh! I didn't expect it to be so strong, that actually hurt a little." Zeref said in a happy tone while holding out his mangled hand that had been burnt to the bone and partially melted but healed up after a few seconds looking as if nothing had happened. "What the fuck are you? That attacked should have killed you." Natsu exclaimed in shock and fear of what he was up against. **"Even my Dragon Force had no effect on him."** Natsu thought to himself and didn't Notice the multiple had gestures Zeref had made causing a dark red circle appeared under Natsu gaining his attention when he felt chains pull him down onto his knees and as much as he struggled he couldn't free himself.

" **Release Restraint!"** Natsu heard Zeref shout out before a black miasma erupted from the ground beneath engulfing Natsu in a black cloud of the mist. "AAAAARGGGHH!" was all Natsu could say to express the excruciating pain that seemed to last forever, then Natsu heard it, the voice he had been hearing in his dreams over the last few weeks. **"Finally it's time, I will at last be reborn"** He heard end say before everything became hazy and he was surround by darkness.

"You know that actually hurt asshole" Lilia heard Natsu say to Zeref but there was something off when she looked up she could see that Natsu's upper body was littered with black demonic marks and he gave off incredible magic power as well as something else. "It been a long time hasn't it…brother?" she heard Natsu say in a rough voice, "Indeed it has more than fifty years Natsu." Zeref replied in an upbeat tone along with a slight smile. Liliana couldn't believe what she was hearing Natsu and Zeref were brother, **"How is this possible, if Natsu is Zeref's brother then why isn't he older?"** Liliana asked herself before standing up.

"Natsu what is going on you can't be Zeref's brother." Liliana shouted in disbelief, Natsu then turned snowing Liliana his blood crimson red eyes. "Well to answer your question Zeref is indeed my brother but I am not this fellow you've come to know. Well that's actually a lie, we are in the same so you can think of us a as one side of the same coin." He stated earning a confused look from Lilianna.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked in a panicked manner as more dragons and demon surrounded them. "I'm sure that my brother could answer your question better than me, is that right…huh?" Natsu replied before turning to face Zeref who had completely disappeared leaving only a black fading mist in his place. "Son of a bitch! I should've known he'd do something like this…DAMMIT!" Natsu shouted extremely pissed that Zeref left without saying anything.

"Look long story short I am Natsu but I'm not at the same time, the one before now is E.N.D. It means Etherious Natsu Dragneel consider me as a separate personality, so princess I'm only going to say this once because the on you know as Natsu is preventing me from Killing you right now. I am the bringer of death, humans, dragons and demons alike, I shall kill them all before I take this world now run and maybe you might live for a few more years." The now known Etherious Natsu Dragneel said in a low growl before swiping his hand to the left causing pillars of fire to erupt all around himself and Lilianna wiping out the surround demons, dragons and humans leaving them unscathed. "Natsu what has happened to you?" Liliana said in barely a whisper before tears stared falling and she collapsed on the ground.

 **4 Days later**

The entire of Crocus had been decimated and in the middle of the battle stood E.N.D with his had gripped around the throat of a dragonslayer before snapping there neck and dropping their lifeless body to the ground. It was one of the many bodies that belonged to dragon, demons and humans and now only a few were left on each side and despite what he had to go through the most damage E.N.D had received was from a dragon the cut three large Gash marks diagonal on his back the ran from his right shoulder blade to his lower left hip. The wounds were sealed up immediately sealed up using his dragonslayer magic that he retained and ironically it was the very dragon who gave him this magic was the one who also gave him the scars.

"While he had to admit that Igneel was powerful almost as much as Imperal, Igneel didn't have the power to kill him but E.N.D did also admit he had fun in the fight he also wondered what it would be like to fight Igneel in a couple of centuries when he was at full power and for that soul reason he let the fire dragon king live and escape but not without a giant X-shaped scar in the middle of his chest. "Chaos Dragon's Piercing Talon!" a voice shouted from behind the unmoving E.N.D taking him by surprise as he sent flying by a black clad palm strike to his chest which actually cracked a few bones.

"Ugh…fuck that hurt, I thought I told you to run?" E.N.D said sternly after rising out of the rubble of the wall he collided with. "I'm not afraid of you E.N.D and I'll do everything in my power to save Natsu!" Liliana shouted in reply her voice laced with venom. "Stupid girl I am Natsu you can't save him! But if that's how it gonna be I guess I don't have a choice and in all honesty I'd have preferred not to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't have any problems taking your life. E.N.D replied his voice calm and steady but still gave off a vibe of power.

" **Dragon Force!"** Liliana shouted out before the exposed part of her body were covered in patches of black scales covered in blue spiral patterns. "Impressive I didn't think that your Dragon Force would be this powerful but then again you got your power from the king of all dragons, tell me where is the coward hiding so I can end his worthless life." He said in slight shock at the start because none of the memories Natsu had told him Liliana's Dragon Force was this powerful, but the shock soon turned to a neutral tone when asking about Imperal.

" **Chaos Dragon's Corrosion!"** Liliana shouted in anger before slamming her palms into the ground causing it to collapse in on itself slowly opening up into a fissure which E.N.D could have escaped but he was intrigued to what the dragonslayer of the king of Dragons was capable of so he chose to let in hit waiting for what she would do.

" **Chaos Dragon's…"**

" **Roar!"**

" **Demolition blade!"**

" **Talon"**

" **Crushing Fang!"**

" **Secret art; Ultimate Chaos Devastation Wave!"**

Lili shouted in anger releasing a devastating barrage of attacks as she followed E.N.D into the fissure. "Hopefully…huh…that did it" She said with optimism before almost toppling at the expenditure of some much magic at once. But before she could do anything she felt the heat of the cavern around her dramatically increase so much so that any water present evaporated immediately. What she saw next instilled shock and fear into her very being, E.N.D proceeded to make his way out of the wall that Lili had successfully lodged him in but his appearance was altered his arms were clad in red scales, two horns jutted out of his head and he looked as if all the black markings on his body had merged into one going all the way up the left side of his body, past his neck before finally stopping just above his left eye. (Just like Gray's body when he was demonised.)

"What? How are you still standing?" Liliana questioned in utter disbelief to which E.N.D smirked only adorning a few cuts here and there from Liliana's barrage of powerful attacks that would have been enough to kill a few dragons. "I'm Etherious Natsu Dragneel, what you saw before was my normal form this is my Etherious form am if I hadn't switched during your last attack it would be highly likely I would be dead or severely injured. You see my Etherious form makes my body more durable and increases my resistance to magic" He replied with a shit eating grin.

Liliana knew she shouldn't do it but she had to in order to stand a chance against E.N.D or to last long enough to bring him back around **"CHAOS OVERLOAD!"** she shouted so loud the air around her began to vibrate from the pressure she was giving off. E.N.D was actually surprised at how much magic she was outing out its power was close to rivalling his own seemingly endless power. "So this is the dragon king's power, as impressed as I am you must be desperate to resort to using that knowing the risks of over exerting your dragonslayer abilities and….UGH!" E.N.D started saying but was cut short when an immensely powerful iron fist attack. However this attack was different much like the person it belonged to, instead of being covered in just black flames it now had wild flares of blue running through it.

Liliana now stood 10 feet from the still recovering E.N.D who was starting to rise out of the rubble he was buried underneath, his shock was amplified as he could barely recognise what he saw before him as humans. Liliana now had a pair of black scaled wings with the blue spiral markings on them coming out from her shoulder blades, her face remained the same except her cheeks now had the blue spiral markings on them, her pupils turned to slits and the crimson red colour deepened to a darker shade. Lili's arms and legs were now almost completely covered in black scales and blue spiral markings.

"If this keeps up you're only going to speed up your dragonification" E.N.D said with a smug grin which soon faded when he had to catch another Iron Fist attack, but what shocked him even more was that Liliana power was growing until it was practically on par with his. "Release him now!" Liliana said in a threatening growl that only caused the Etherious demon to smirk but sending her skyward out of the crevice. **"Demonic Fire Dragon's Super Nova!"** he shouted as he hammered a purple and blood red flaming fist into Lilianna's gut although she was protected by her armour like scales she still winced from the pain of the combined dragonslayer and demonic magic.

Using her wings to stop mid-air she glared Down at E.N.D to see he had grown a pair of his own, although his were most likely a production of his demonic powers. What she didn't notice until it was too late was the hand gestures he made causing a red dragon seal to appear on her stomach and with an outstretched hand E.N.D closed his fist together shouting **"NOVA EXPLOSION!"** which caused a large explosion to occur around Liliana sending shockwaves throughout the area.

However the attack didn't cause as much damage as E.N.D had hoped for and now Liliana was flying straight for him so he followed suit and engaged her in aerial combat and for the first time since his battle with Igneel E.N.D was having fun. The fight between them lasted for an eternity but after a day and a half of nothing but fighting Liliana finally succumbed to her exhaustion and expenditure of magic which resulted in her Dragon Force's affects wearing off. Both E.N.D's and Liliana's bodies were littered with injuries, Liliana had actually managed to break one of his arms but at the cost of a few broken ribs.

E.N.D now stood with his hand around Lili's throat while also lifting her up in the air, "I told you that I would have preferred not to kill you that didn't mean I'd have a problem with it though. Why did you persist in with this fight?" He said in a neutral tone to which she replied, I promised I'd free him, I will free Natsu from yours and Zeref clutches." "And as I told you there is no way to reverse it, not even Zeref himself would be able to do so, but why would I want to be freed from this glorious power? I will have no problem with killing you just like the thousands of others that I killed I won't feel a thing!" He stated with venom but was confused when Lili started smiling through the pain she was enduring. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"If you don't feel anything then why are you crying?" Lili managed to choke out "What?!" E.N.D shouted out dropping Liliana to the ground before bringing his hand to his face to see if she was telling the truth and indeed he was crying. The next thing Lili heard was E.N.D screaming in agony, he was clutching his face as flames started to envelop him before he made a move to thrust his flaming hand through Lili's chest but froze mere inches from his target.

He shakily started pulling back surprising Liliana until she saw his eyes, no longer were they the blood thirsty crimson ones of E.N.D but they were the obsidian ones of the Natsu she knew. But before she could get up to embrace him he said something that terrified her "Please kill me, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore please I don't want to hurt you. Please Lili, kill me before I do the one thing I couldn't live with kill me before I kill you." He pleaded through sobs as the tears now flowed down his face like a torrent of Water.

However Natsu was shocked when Liliana embraced him after all that he did to her, all the lives he took even if he wasn't the one who technically did but because he and E.N.D were the same person he felt responsible for what E.N.D did. "Natsu you can't hurt me, the only way you could ever do something like that is if you died on me here and now, you need to come to terms with that you are Natsu Dragneel and E.N.D." Lili said softly while she buried here head into the crook of his neck.

"Please Lili I don't want to kill, I don't know how much longer I can hold him back…" He started to say in a fearful tone but was cut short when he felt Lili press her lips against his. "Natsu I love you so much that losing you would be the death of me so I will seal away your away your darkness in order to save you, I just wanted you to know that before this." Liliana admitted to him through the tears that were now pouring down her face, "Lili I love you too, so much that I'd rather die than lose you so please end it end it now!" He replied in a hushed voice but slowly turned to a shout when his control began to slip.

Liliana's tears started to flow even more so than before as she parted from Natsu and began chanting, "Goodbye…Natsu **CHOAS DRAGON'S ULTIMATE SEAL!** " she shouted and Natsu's eyes widen at hearing the name of the spell, he knew that it was going to be hard for her to take his life but he didn't think that it would so bad that she'd use something like this to avoid it. "NO DON'T" he tried to shout to her but it was already too late, she had finished chanting the spell causing a black hole to open up behind Natsu that had black and blue chains drag Natsu into it.

After casting the spell Liliana feel to the ground in excruciating pain, "LILIANA!" Natsu screamed out in desperation while trying to reach his hand out to her. But it was futile as he was dragged into a black abyss that sealed him away. Liliana smiled at this before feeling the pain again as black and blue scales now started to completely form over her body, as well as the same black wings from earlier and a long black and blue tail with a grey underside that ran all the way up to the lower half of her job.

"What have you done with my brother, you've ruined everything now!" a voice shouted to her side, which she immediately recognised as Zeref's. "I've saved him from you and the monster you turned him into too. Now what are you waiting for kill me!" Liliana replied with as much venom in her voice as she could utter. "I'm immortal, so a few centuries won't do me any harm I'll just wait to the seal breaks which unfortunately I can't do because of the nature of the spell. However I will find him when he awakens and you're gonna tell me when and where it will break" Zeref said as he watched Liliana's body grow in size with every passing minute.

Liliana's hand slowly were taking the shape of claws her eyes turned to white sclera, her teeth now turned to fangs and horn like protrusions stuck out from the back of her head. "I'd rather die asshole!" Liliana grunted through the pain of the transformation, "Believe me as much as I would like to do that I have a better plan, no I won't kill you I'll make you suffer for ruining my plans I shall instead make a few alteration to your transformation." Zeref said in a satisfied tone causing what was left of Liliana's eyes to widen in fear.

"From this day hence forth you shall become the mindless beast whose blood lust will never be satisfied, a never ending cycle of death caused by you. Hence forth you shall forever be known as Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse from the book of Zeref." He said smugly before using his magic to accelerate the transformation. Where Lili once stood now in her place stood an enormous black dragon whose top half of its body was covered in layers of Black scales with blue tribal spiral markings while the bottom half from the lower jaw to the tip of its tail was grey. The Dragon stood in silence looking around it for the man who caused this to her but he was nowhere to be seen and Liliana now turned into Acnologia let out a deafening roar That shook and tore the land apart before Taking off into the sky, however thanks to putting up what little fight she could with a magic barrier she retained her conscious but just like Zeref said couldn't keep her blood lust in check so she set off to find the only targets she could think of **"Demons, Dragons Zeref you shall all die for the pain you have caused me."** She thought to herself before disappearing to the darkness of the night sky.

 **400 years later, Year; X784 July 7** **th**

It had been exactly 400 years since the Great Dragon Wars, in this time the world had both recovered and changed desperately Land masses had shifted, entire civilisations destroyed and Magics were lost. Now however the biggest change for all of Earthland was about to occur, just outside of a port town known as Hardgeon in a small cave a large black and blue magic seal appeared but as soon as it did it slowly started to crumble away until there was nothing left causing a white blinding flash of light to illuminate the cave.

When the light faded lying on the ground was the form of Natsu Dragneel, slowly forcing himself up to lean against a wall Natsu then used the wall to support his body until he was outside the cave and in lush forest greenery. Natsu then mad his way over to a pond where he was shocked by what he saw in his reflection, he knew he was asleep for a long time so he knew the world would change but that didn't bother him in the slightest what bothered him was that throughout the entire time he was asleep he never heard the voice of E.N.D which he always would and have very contradictable conversations but never once did that happen, which caused him to wonder if Liliana had actual sealed away his demon.

What shocked Natsu was his appearance he no longer saw his own obsidian eyes but instead a mixture of his and E.N.D, not only that but because he was shirtless he could see the black demonic markings on his torso and arms. "It's not possible…how Lili, how did you do this?" He asked nobody while he brought his hand up to his eye in shock at the change. But immediately his shock turned to sadness as he remembered who sacrificed themselves for him to live on. "Damn it Lili!" Natsu shouted as he started to cry, he was seriously thinking about ending his life then and there but remembered what Lili told him **"Natsu you can't hurt me, the only way you could ever do something like that is if you died on me here and now, you need to come to terms with that you are Natsu Dragneel and E.N.D."** he remembered her saying and knew that taking his own life would be an insult to Lili and her sacrifice.

He chuckled to himself before speaking not realising he was crying "Alright Lili I will live for you sake." He said calmly before his thoughts turned to those of a darker nature, "Zeref regardless if you are my brother or not I will end you!" He said with a tone so serious it would make a dragon skin crawl. Natsu then started walking off in a direction in a random direction looking for somewhere that he could read up on the history over the last 400 years to see if he could gain any information he could about Zeref, the culture and all in all the basics for fitting into modern day society as he assumed acting like he did 400 years ago wasn't going to cut it.

Natsu made his way to the edge of a cliff that overlooked a port town and from what he could tell there weren't that many magical presences in the town which caused him to frown. "Man has magic really got that weak over the last 400 years I'm gonna have to use only my elemental magic if I don't want to kill someone and even then I'll have to tone it down. Well better get down there and find out how much the world has changed, but first off I need to do something about these markings before I scare someone shitless." Natsu said to himself before chuckling at the thought of how someone would react seeing that he was half demon.

Natsu made his way down into the town before he somehow found a shirt in the forest which will forever remain a mystery to us of how. As Natsu entered the town he noticed a large commotion at the far end of the street, he could discern screams that weren't of terror but excitement, and something about someone called Salamander which did pique his interest as usual the name Salamander referred to a legendary creature that could both breathe in and out fire, **"Salamander huh, just like Igneel. I wonder if he's alright because we didn't leave on the best of terms back then."** Natsu thought as he couldn't help but think about the dragon who gave him the powers to defend the people he cared about but then turned against the dragon as E.N.D and although he didn't kill him he knew that if he was alive and they ran into each other Igneel most likely would attack him.

"Better find a library or something, can't wonder about here all day." Natsu said with a frown before making his way down a different street deciding to ignore the excitement but stopped when he sensed a magical presence he recognised. "Impossible she can't be alive, but it's exactly the same as back then." Natsu said in disbelief "Miss Heartphillia?"

 **And that's it for chapter one review and tell me if you want me to continue this story otherwise it would just be a waste of my time. Other than that hope you enjoyed the chapter so adios**


	2. Chapter 2 I'll take care of you

**Okay finally got back around to this story, took me long enough. All I can say is sorry I was waiting to see how many favs, follows, views and review I'd get with the first chapter before continuing and I was pleasantly surprised at how many good reviews I got. In all honesty and I pretty sure you can tell English isn't my best subject I'm repeating the GCSE now for the third time and man is it annoying when you know you could passed the first time round if you actually put in the effort to learn. Doesn't matter now, I guess all I can do now is hope I pass this time round before going off to university next September. Oh yeah just so you now I've changed the age of some of the ages of some of a certain character in Fairytail at this certain point in time in the Fairytail universe. Any way on with the story**

"Miss Heartphillia?" Natsu asked himself as he stared in the direction of the familiar aura he felt.

 **Flashback some 400 years ago**

" **Come on Natsu, you have to learn the principles of the magic world and those of the others before you're allowed to train!" a woman of average height looing in her mid-twenties, long blonde hair and hazel eyes said sternly while glaring at a 7 year Natsu. "But Ava this crap is boring!" Natsu exclaimed in a bored tone while letting his head hit a wooden desk "NATSU! Watch your language" Ava scolded as she slammed a wooden ruler beside where Natsu's head lay snapping it and scarring Natsu in the process.**

" **Sorry Miss Heartphillia" Natsu replied in a scared and sad tone while Ava's glare softened upon seeing the saddened formed her only student. Ava has had many students but she had to admit that Natsu was her favourite out of them all, not because he was an excellent student far from it. No it was because he added a bit of fun into her life, no matter what every day without fail he was able to make the usually stoic woman laugh to the point of tears. "It's okay Natsu just try to keep watch over your language" Ava said kindly giving him a just as kind smile. Over the time Ava came to know Natsu and he gradually warmed up to her Ava had started considering Natsu as a surrogate son as he had started thinking of her as a mother but if you asked Lilliana she because of a possessive streak she soon found in herself shortly after meeting Natsu began thinking that Natsu secretly had a crush on his teacher which didn't sit well with the princess and for the first few months of his teachings resulted in Natsu be interrogated for hours by his best friend on the matter.**

 **Flashback end**

Natsu leap up atop a building before running along it towards the group in the street fawning over the 'Salamander' and instantly he could see that all the girls had been entranced by charm magic, "well this guy doesn't even have the faintest sense around him about Igneel's magic so this bum is probably just some slaver or something like that. Poor girls, it's a shame I'd have thought that in 400 years Fiore would have cracked down on slave traders. Guess I'll have to intervene but first let see oh there we are" Natsu said to himself as he located the owner of the familiar aura. Although he had figured as much he still couldn't help but be saddened that the girl down there was not his teacher.

All though she indeed did look Ava there were some dead give aways that it wasn't "Figured as much, definitely not her. Let's see first off her magic power is way weaker than Ava's, she looks a good few years younger, her hair isn't as long, her breasts are bigger than Ava's while her but is smaller and no matter the time or fashion Ava wouldn't dress like a provocative tramp but she has the same aura so she must be a descendant of the Heartphillia family. Guess I have to help now" Natsu said but before he could move an all too familiar magical presence made itself known when all of a sudden a Black haired teenage boy and a flying blue cat stumbled through the crowd with the boy shouting the name Igneel.

"His magic it's just like mine and that scent there's no mistaking it, this kid is a dragonslayer taught by Igneel himself. But why is his magic power so weak?" Natsu questioned himself as he noticed the charm over the girl had known broken and she was glaring daggers at 'Salamander" while the girls still under the influence of the charm started beating up the black haired kid for insulting their beloved 'Salamander'.

After they had settled down the now obvious poser took off using purple flames to propel and glide through the air but not before inviting all the girls to a party on his yacht tonight which was obviously a trap. Looking down at the remaining people and cat Natsu overheard that the girl's name was Lucy but didn't give a second name not that Natsu needed to hear it as he knew she was a Heartphillia, he then overheard that the guy's name was Eric Dragnolia and that the cat was known as Happy but seeing as there was nothing to really do now Natsu made his way to the library and once there found a section about Fiore its history, the creation of guilds and the dragon wars.

The last one was a touchy subject for Natsu as he took part in them and had a lot of less than fond memories of the war specifically fighting and killing his brethren as well as seriously hurting Lili and causing her dragonification. Still he wanted to see how the generations have twisted the history of the war and if there was any mention of him and Lili.

After hours of reading Natsu had finally gotten up to speed with this day and age and had also uncovered a few possible links to Zeref that revolved around cultist that had developed over the last 150 years and were devoted to 'reviving' the evil black wizard. However what really grasped his attention was the mention that dragons hadn't been seen in years, but even more than that was the mention of the appearance of a dragon that went by the name Acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse from the book of Zeref. Immediately Natsu's thought drifted to the possibility that it may have been Lili but the chance was still slim.

Natsu also learned that Zeref was connected to and had a somewhat kind of control over the dragon and if Acnologia was indeed Lilliana then thought of her being controlled by his maniac brother infuriated him so much so that he struggled keeping his magic in check. Natsu made a break for it, if he was gonna let loose then he didn't want to be in a densely populated area, luckily upon making the edge of the port town Natsu managed to keep his magic and emotions in check and it was only when he stopped did he realise that something was off.

He felt like he was being watched, it didn't feel dangerous but just to be safe in case he was wrong. So trying to make it look like he didn't noticed the presence he continued to walk until he was deep inside the forest outside of Hargeon. After deciding that he was deep enough Natsu called out to whoever was following him, "I now your there so come out!" he shouted in dead serious tone but what he saw surprised him, a girl now older than twelve maybe a bit older stepped out from behind a tree twiddling her fingers shyly. She had shoulder length blackish purple hair and had amber eyes, but most noticeably she looked half-starved and wore what was a dress but now looked more like torn rags and her feet were bare.

"Why are you following me child and what is your name?" Natsu asked calmly as he slightly crouched down to her height, he was curious about this child, he was wondering why would she be following him and was interested in the potential he could sense in her. "K-Kagura, Kagura Mikozuchi" the now known Kagura replied starting off with her name. "Kagura that's a lovely name I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. So Kagura mind telling me why you're following me and what happened to you?" Natsu asked in a caring tone while the girl blushed at the compliment.

"I-my village was attacked a few years ago by these mask men, they burned it down and took everyone away. Only I got away, I've been managing by scraping by on what I can get and eventually I found myself in that town. Then I saw you and thought you looked worried but also kind of scared" She replied shocking Natsu but then Kagura's stomach grumble to which the owner of said stomach just stared down to the ground in embarrassment. "So guess you're hungry then well you do look half starved. Not to worry, I may not have any money but I can still get us something to eat." Natsu said as Kagura's eyes lit up in anticipation of food which was further emphasised as a pool of drool started to build up in the corner of her mouth.

After 5 minutes Natsu had managed to catch a giant boar creatures and was hauling it back to where he left Kagura who only stared in amazement upon seeing the creature being dragged by Natsu, however she soon came back to reality when she realised something. "Um Mr. Dragneel sir how are we gonna cook that, that thing?" Kagura asked in curiosity to which Natsu just grinned showing his pearly white fangs, "Ok first off Kagura please don't ever call me Mr. Dragneel just Natsu is fine and before you even think about it no honorifics, secondly I'll cook it like this" Natsu said before setting up a pit and then skewering the boar, well more like impaling it with a very long and sturdy branch set it up.

If she was amazed by his feat of strength then she was with what he did next, making sure Kagura was at a safe distance and concentrating his magic so it was at the perfect level of strength Natsu cupped his hands in front of his mouth before saying **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** causing a medium sized stream of orange and yellow flames to erupt from his hands before engulfing the boar cooking it to perfection within a few seconds. "Okay dig in but remember it'll be hot" Natsu said kindly once again flashing his grin which soon faded when he saw that Kagura just stood still with her mouth opening and closing trying to form words but failing giving her a slight resemblance to a fish.

"Yo Kagura yo okay I didn't scare you did I?" Natsu asked in a slightly worried tone as he waved his hand in front of her face finally snapping her out of her trance. "What was that?" Kagura asked in an astonished tone as she just stared at Natsu in awe and admiration. "Oh that, that was one of my magics. Its Fire dragonslayer magic" Natsu replied calmly trying not to make a big deal out of it but Kagura had other ideas. "D-dragonslayer magic, wait one that means you can use others, let me see please" Kagura started off in shocked voice which soon turned pleading.

"I don't kn...ugh" Natsu started but was immediately broken down when the girl started to pout accompanied by the puppy dog eyes. "Fine" Natsu gave in immediately while he swore he could have heard the voice of the great Igneel in his head calling him a wimp and a pussy for folding like a cheap suit. Kagura beamed a smile ear to ear as she sat down near the lightly charred boar before taking a piece and greedily digging into while she watched Natsu perform all kinds of elemental magic and after five to ten minutes of displaying a minimal amount of power for each had moved onto his dragonslaying magic but was stopped when Kagura spoke up.

"Hey if you can use dragonslayer magic does that mean you can turn into a dragon?" Kagura asked innocently, "I don't know why you asking?" Natsu responded to which he then noticed a sad reminiscent look on the girls face. "Well when I was little before my mom and dad were killed my favourite stories that they read to me all had dragons in them. I've always dreamed of seeing one" Kagura replied in a sad tone which brightened up at the last part. Natsu knew he shouldn't but what else he could do, he hated when girls were sad and right now this girl was sad so he wanted to do anything he could to cheer her up.

Placing a reassuring hand on her head causing Kagura to look up to see his cheesy smile Natsu then said "tell you what I'll show you something but you have to promise that you will try and not be scared okay" he said in a caring tone to which Kagura just nodded as she stayed on the tree stump she was sitting on. "Good now you're gonna have stay here until I tell you it is safe to come closer because things are gonna get really and I mean really hot" Natsu said before he took off his shirt revealing his demonic scars to Kagura who actually didn't seem all that bothered by them. After getting what he deemed an acceptable distance Natsu charged up his magic as well as his curse combining the two into one which increased the pressure around him dramatically resulting in the ground cracking or melting and large chunks of molten debris rising into the air.

Kagura stared in amazement, while she couldn't exactly see what he was doing due to the ½ mile distance between them she could feel the heat and Natsu wasn't joking about things getting really hot, even at this distance she thought she was going to get burned. It was then the combined flame and curse power engulfed Natsu in a sphere of fire and for a minute Kagura stared worryingly at the sphere as she had no idea of Natsu's resistance to flames. The flames were dispersed by a gust of wind revealing Natsu not looking like anything Kagura had ever seen.

"I may not be a dragon, but it close" Natsu spoke up after transporting himself directly in front of Kagura, his appearance had changed greatly crimson scales littered his entire upper torso & face, his black demonic scars were still present on his body and his eyes had become golden sclera with red slits for pupils. A pair of crimson scaled wings had appeared on his back. Kagura could only stare in amazement in front of the dragonslayer who looked more draconic than anything. "So dragon enough for you?" Natsu asked in a rhetorical manner as he could already tell from the look she was giving him.

Kagura just nodded in response before she started running circles around Natsu inspecting practically every inch of his transformation. "Wow you look so cool almost like a real dragon, I wish I could meet one" Kagura said in an excited tone causing the dragonslayer to chuckle at the energy she was displaying. "Well I'm glad you liked it but I don't think you have much of a chance at seeing an actual dragon…" Natsu started but upon seeing Kagura's face contort into a saddened expression decided to add on "However if you wish I could tell you about some of the dragons I've met" Natsu offered to which went starry eyed.

"Really you've met dragons?!" Kagura asked in pure excitement, "of course, I was a dragon that gave me dragonslayer magic and I've unfortunately had to fight and slay one or two." Natsu replied with tone getting sadder with every word he said and after deactivating his dragon/demon form which caused his wings to recede into his shoulder blades with the sickening breaking and cracking as they morphed back into the original bone followed by his crimson red scales dropping off his body before dissipating into thin air and for the next few hours Natsu told Kagura a more modern version of the story about how he got his magic from Igneel the fire dragon king and all the other dragonslayers he knew Lili coming up more often than others.

"So this Lilliana person is important to you?" Kagura asked while Natsu set up a temporary bed for the girl, "Yeah she was my best friend and something more" Natsu answered nonchalantly with hardly any emotion in his voice, "So you were in love with her then?" Kagura asked innocently catching the Natsu of guard and turning the powerful dragonslayer/demon into a stuttering mess, "W-W-W-WHAT?" Natsu replied with his face beet red, while he knew he was in love with Lili and would admit that to himself and Lili herself he still found it rather embarrassing to admit to other people let alone a little girl who he had only met a few hours ago. "I asked if you were in love with her, but I can already by your face" Kagura said with smirk gracing her features.

"Just how old are you kid?" Natsu asked in slight irritation, "thirteen, I was around four when my village was attacked" Kagura answered causing Natsu's eyes to bulge out of his skull, "Seriously, nine years? You've been scraping by for nine years and are still alive?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief at the teen. "I guess so, after the first two or three years I got used to it" Kagura replied in a neutral tone, "damn kid you got grit" Natsu replied intending for her to take it as a compliment but that shit hit the fan "Hey!" the teen shouted back in response thinking that the dragonslayer had just insulted her.

"Relax kid it's a compliment, it means that you're tough and have spirit but most importantly have the will to survive" Natsu explained causing Kagura to came down before settling down into the make shift bed. "You'll stay here tomorrow until I come back for you with some clothes, now get some sleep we'll figure out what you're gonna do tomorrow" Natsu said in a soft tone before he decided to hit the sack and call it a day. "Goodnight Natsu" "Night Kagura"

 **The next day**

The next morning well actually around midday Kagura awoke and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she recalled yesterday's events of meeting a strange kind pink haired man who claimed to be a dragonslayer and showed her his magic. However when she couldn't see said man she started to panic and call out frantically thinking she'd been left behind, "Natsu, Natsu where are you?" she shouted out in desperation before hearing the sound of a familiar voice "Jeez, what you shouting about I told you I'd be back for…" Natsu started but didn't get to finish before the teenage girl had wrapped herself around Natsu in an iron grip with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry I though you left me and I got scared." Kagura spoke up in to a normal person's hearing was a barely audible tone, but then Natsu wasn't normal and his draconic hearing heard every word of it.

The way she said and the look of fear on her face tugged at Natsu's heart strings, he only knew the girl for little over a day now but he felt that he needed to take care of her and protect or at least give her a way to protect herself. He didn't know why he felt this way maybe it was because throughout his life he had taken it upon himself to help anyone that he met that was in need of it or maybe it was that he felt sympathy for the girl after all he wouldn't be here if Lilliana and her family hadn't taken him in well mainly Lilliana but he somewhat felt that he should be responsible for doing the same for Kagura if only for a while until she was strong enough to fend for herself or to join one of the guilds he had read about.

"It okay I'm not going anywhere, I'll take care of you" He said in a caring tone while placing a hand on her head causing the girl to look at him with disbelief, "W-What?" she asked thinking she had misheard him. "I said I'll take care of you, after all that's what family does" Natsu replied with his toothy grin, "Family?" Kagura questioned herself quietly, was she even allowed to have another one after everything that has happened. Natsu seemed to guess what she was thinking so decided voice his opinion. "It's not your fault the people of your village were captured nor is your fault that your parents died, they died doing something they wanted to do protecting someone they loved. I'm sure if your parents and any others of your family could see you now they'd be proud that you grew strong enough to survive for as long as you have so yes you're allowed to have a family." Natsu said in a stern yet caring tone.

Kagura could only stare before burying her face in his chest and letting the tears flow, Natsu made no attempt to stop her as she obviously needed this so he just stroked her head reassuringly for the next five minutes until she was finished. "Better?" Natsu asked, "Yeah thanks" Kagura answered her voice still a bit hoarse. "Good here take these clothes and go get changed after you that we're leaving on a journey" Natsu said in an excited voice

"A journey?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Been longer than I thought before I got back to this but I actually thought I wouldn't get that good of a response for it so originally this was going to be a one shot like my Natsu x Edo Wendy story but that changed so like that story the first chapter is the longest with my other chapters being 3.5k-5 maybe 6k long and so before anybody asks or flames me in this story Natsu and Kagura will have a sibling relationship and the story will well canon will happen but not with Natsu being involved except for the Tenrou arc for obvious reasons but the future chapters will differ from chapter solely about Natsu and Kagura's journey to ones about Lilliana as Acnologia for a few chapters before I get to the main story arc.**


	3. Chapter 3 Archenemy

**Man it's been too long since I got back to this story but I got caught up in watching anime, reading manga, work, my other stories and so on but hey 2016 is here and that means it's the year of the long awaited sequels, attack on titan, seven deadly sins all of them I can't wait what about you. Other than thatall I can say is story to those of you who enjoyed this story I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a few days since Natsu had taken in Kagura and they had been wondering from town to town for various reasons, one was that they needed jobs and as a freelance mage there were only a few average paying jobs, another reason was if anyone of anywhere had information pertaining to a certain legendary black mage and an equally legendary black dragon.

However despite having Kagura to look after Natsu didn't complain because as he previously stated she had grit and didn't complain, not that she ever would because she was being treated so well in her time with the dragonslayer. Natsu completed jobs so efficiently and quickly that in terms finance they were quite well off. Right now though the pair were making their way through a place known as boundary forest.

"Huh you want learn magic?" Natsu asked the raven haired girl as he looked over his shoulder behind him. "Yes, I want to be able to help you do missions and quest but more importantly I don't ever want to feel helpless again" Kagura replied in a determined tone before she glanced down to the ground. "Well that's good and all that you're determined but simply teaching you magic is a different matter. If you already knew magic it would be easier but I'll have to activate magical container after that we'll be able to find a magic that suites you, **although I already think I know what it's gonna be"** Natsu said as he turned around and started explaining the rules of magic but thought the last part in a less than agreeable tone.

"I don't care I need to be stronger so I won't ever feel useless again" Kagura shouted her violet eyes filled with even more determination than before, "Okay, Okay I get you wanna learn magic. I'll teach you, but can we start tomorrow it's already pretty late and that aside I'm going to have a lot to think about for your training" Natsu said before plopping down on the ground against a tree. "Oh I almost forgot" Natsu said before standing up and walking into the centre of the clearing they were in.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Kagura watched in awe as Natsu shot a beam of fire from his mouth into the sky, no matter how many times she'd seen him do it she couldn't comprehend that he was able to breath fire from his mouth as well as eat it, it made no sense to her even when he explained that dragonslayers had the ability to consume their own element as long as in Natsu's case the flames weren't his own.

"Why did you do that?" Kagura asked curiously as she began pick up sticks for a fire, "Well I heard this place is full of tough monsters, I was just letting them know that if they hurt you that there was something even scarier" Natsu replied before grinning at her causing the teen to smile in response, **"Although I was really holding back, hopefully there's someone or thing in this age that can challenge me, maybe one of those Gods of Ishgal guys I read about"** Natsu thought to himself before he was snapped from his thoughts by Kagura calling to him to light the fire.

"Sorry, here we go" he replied as he clicked his fingers causing the end of one of them to produce a small flame which he held to a few of the sticks before they caught a strong enough flame to produce a strong fire. Natsu them placed his pact up against a tree before gesturing for Kagura to lay against it, "But what about you?" she asked shyly as she fiddled with her thumbs, although she knew Natsu thought of her as family, like a little sister she couldn't deny that she had developed a crush towards the pinkette in their time together.

He took nine years of sadness and grief and completely destroyed it replacing it in just nine days of joy happiness and laughter. "I'll be fine, I don't tend to sleep much anyway because I have bad nightmares" He replied smiling _"Ah come on I'm not that bad"_ Natsu almost jumped from his spot at the tone of the voice, it was impossible 'that' one was sealed away, even telepathic communication should be impossible. However Natsu didn't want to show his distress because he'd only end up making Kagura worry.

"What if we share?" Kagura suggested as she tugged on Natsu's sleeve while avoiding eye contact, "It's just, I sleep better when im close to you" she said in a quiet voice causing Natsu to smile before sat himself down against half of the large pack. "Sure if that's what you want" Natsu replied with a smile before Kagura sat herself down beside Natsu and started leaning on the dragonslayer's shoulder causing him to smile as she started drifting off to sleep, before pulling her closer, "I promise I won't leave you, I'll protect you from everything, everyone…from me"

 **A few weeks later**

A few weeks had passed since Natsu began helping Kagura learn magic, it had taken her a while to unlock her magic container because she had to train her body in order for her to use the magic beforehand which proved to be quite difficult for her. However, after much hard work and determination Kagura had finally unlocked the magic within her and had been practicing the use of her proficiency in the art of Gravity magic something that actually impressed Natsu as even back in his day it was a difficult magic to use but here she was in front of him using it like a pro and she was only 13.

"Woah, I'm seriously impressed Kagura you've only been able to use magic for a couple of days but you seem to have it down" Natsu said in a proud said in a proud tone causing the teen to smile and blush at the praise she received from the pinkette. "Really you think so but I'm still nowhere near as powerful as you" Kagura said in a shy tone, she liked being told by Natsu she was good at things she hated feeling embarrassed which she definitely was right now.

"of course I think so, but the reason you're not as strong as me is because I've been using magic all my life and I started where very young but I have no doubt that someday you'll became a powerful mage just you wait, you'll show fiore you're the number one gravity mage about and I don't see why we can't make you number one at few other things" Natsu said with a grin causing Kagura to smile "Really your gonna teach me more magic?" she asked excitedly gaining a nod from the pinkette she immediately began jumping around and cheering not noticing the look of uncertainty on Natsu's face **"Not like I have a choice, it's already chose her"** he thought to himself before holding his left arm out to the side and reciting some sort of chant.

"Kagura here, take this it's call Archenemy" Natsu said as he held the cloth wrapped sword still in its sheath. Said teen came over to the dragonslayer with a puzzled look on her face "Why are you giving me a sword = I thought I was going to learn more magic?" she asked in a displeased tone while pouting causing Natsu to laugh at how cute she looked.

"Don't worry I am but you'll need this sword for me to do that, Archenemy is a special sword that choices its owner. Archenemy was actually once a demon that terrorized the world long ago but after it was defeated it was turned into this blade" Natsu explained gaining a look that appeared to be a mixture of amazement and of fear from the purplette. "The demon's spirit is still in this sword and hence is why the sword is so special because Archenemy will only allow those it deems worthy to wield it" he added on much to the teens amazement.

"But then why don't you use it your way stronger than me?" Kagura asked in a puzzled tone, "Why indeed, having strong magic isn't the be all end all Kagura there are many other things that make you a strong person, your will to survive your determination it exceeds that of my own and that is why Archenemy deems you worthy. Take it, it's yours now" Natsu said in a reassuring tone while holding the weapon out for her.

"But I don't even know how to use a weapon let alone a sword like this" Kagura said in an unsure tone as she took the sword and inspected it. "Once again Archenemy is special in that sense, the sword is powerful hence why it's all sealed up Archenemy will know your deepest desires even if you don't yourself which is another of its requirements for deeming someone worthy, that person must wish death onto another even if they don't know it yet" Natsu in a solemn tone shocking Kagura, who the hell could she want to kill, however before she could even ask Natsu beat her to it.

"My guess is that it's probably the one behind whatever happened at your village, however things like this can change over time, Archeemy has deemed you worthy because of your will to survive, your determination and innate hatred to those who destroyed your village and so the weapon will serve you now. However, should you wish death upon another individual in the future of your own accord well that will only fuel Archenemy's allegiance and possible its power as well" Natsu continued in the same solemn tone while Kagura looked at the in contemplation.

"I had no choice in the matter, I'm sorry Kagura if I did I wouldn't have given it too you" Natsu said as he looked at the girl sympathetically, "So your saying this sword can help me become strong enough to get revenge on the ones who took away my brother, my friends and killed our parents?" Kagura asked in monotonous tone while her eyes were shadowed by her hair, something that actually unnerved Natsu.

"I-I suppose you could say but revenge isn't always the best idea Kagura and I haven't even told you all the rules about using Archenemy yet" Natsu said in a uneasy tone while waving his hand frantically. "You can tell me them while you teach me how to use this" Kagura said in a determined voice as she raised her head revealing the equally determined look in her eyes. "Your not gonna take no for an answer are you?" Natsu asked rhetorically while Kagura's demeanour returned to normal "not a chance" she replied in a sing song voice.

With a sigh of exasperation Natsu looked towards the sky for a few seconds before focusing on Kagura again, "Alright listen carefully, you remember everything I told you about why this sword chose you right?" Natsu asked before receiving a nod from the gravity magic user. "Good, well this has to do with why the sword is sealed up, the fighting technique you'll be using with this sword is the style of the sheathed sword, it's a technique that doesn't require you to draw you blade and instead be able to strike your enemies with the sword still in its sheath while using various sword forms" Natsu stared explaining while Kagura took a seat on a tree stump.

"A sword is as versatile as its owner Kagura so the amount of sword forms you have is only limited to your imagination, not only your sword forms but how you wield a sword in general. However, there are a few restrictions I must place upon drawing Archenemy's blade, because that's where all the immense magic power is stored, so you must promise me you'll only ever draw it in either a live threatening situation or you are faced with the one you wish to kill" Natsu said in a semi-serious tone while looking the teen dead in the eyes "do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand but why is it really that powerful?" Kagura asked in a childish way, "The demon's spirit is still alive within the blade, if you unsheathe the sword when you're not ready the demon will use the opportunity to take you over and use you to finish what it started all that time ago. It's the same for when you're ready for unsheathing the blade, the power you'd be using would belong to the demon so during the battle the two of you in a sense are the one being but the more power you force out of the blade the more demon you'll become. Just for future references you can keep track of this when you see the tribal like markings start to climb up your arm, if the marks cover more than a third of your body you're going into the danger zone but when they cover more than 50% your most likely past the point of no return" Natsu stated bluntly causing her eyes to widen in shock but Natsu wasn't finished yet.

"Of course as long as you don't turn the markings will retreat back into the blade like they were never there. However, should you lose control you would most likely be neither human nor demon at least until the markings had covered 100% of your body then it is most likely you wouldn't be you or well the you that you are now. You would be a demon with no empathy or feelings of remorse, you'd just kill whatever got in your way going about your business everyday as if it was imprinted on you from birth like you had been a demon from the get go" Natsu said with a complete straight face and an even tone in his face while Kagura could take glances from him to the sword.

"Are you trying to put me off learning how to wield Archenemy because it doesn't change the fact that it chose me to wield it" Kagura replied in a strong voice causing Natsu to smirk at her spirit "No it was just to make sure you understood the risks of using this weapon and that you won't use its powers recklessly. But in saying that once you the sheathed style as well as your gravity magic down there will be very few mages who can stand up to you and you shouldn't need to use the demon's powers" Natsu said before ruffling his hand through her hair causing the teen to smile and lean into his hand a bit.

"Natsu how do you so much about Archenemy and the sheathed style thing?" Kagura asked in a curious tone while Natsu began internally debating at light speed how much of a truth he could tell her, "Well it was an old legend I heard on my travels in one of the bars as for the sword style I invented it" Natsu stated in a childlike but still prideful manner. "Woah then why don't you use a sword like always?" she asked in a totally stupefied tone. "Fighting with swords isn't exactly my thing truth be told, I'm good but I just prefer to use my hands in a fight. I invented this technique when I found the sword and did some research of the demon legend although the technique is still very much incomplete so hopefully you can finish what I started" the slayer in a cheery tone while Kagura stared at him in amazement.

Meanwhile Natsu was mentally giving himself a high five, he didn't exactly want to bring up the fact that he was the most powerful demon to ever exist to Kagura, he lied about the whole rumor stuff obviously the rest of it was very much the truth the only small large alteration to the orgonal details was that Natsu was the one to defeat and seal the demon with the sword.

"Alright let's start; I want you to mimic my movements with Archenemy" Natsu said as he summoned another sword, it was a katana with a red dragon hilt and a criss-cross scale like pattern on it, the blade was as black as night with a single red line running up the broad side of the blade. Natsu then placed the sword into a sheath and held it at his right hip with one on the sheath and the left hand on the hilt.

Kagura mimicked his movements almost perfectly when Natsu saw her stance and the amount of concentration she was putting in it was like she was born to be a swordswoman. "You've almost got, try to keep the sword at a bit of an angle where the hilt points a bit towards the sky, your stance is almost perfect just bring your right foot a little bit forward" Natsu advised as he started circling around Kagura looking for any faults in her form, meanwhile said teen was trying her best to remain composed. "Alright perfect you're a natural now focus your magic energy into the sword lets see if you can use some of the basic forms" Natsu praised before Kagura did as she was told, due to Natsu briefly terrifying explanation of how Archenemy worked she knew that the next couple of months were going to be hell for her, well except for the parts that weren't training

"Hey Natsu, when I'm strong enough can we go on an adventure together?" Kagure asked with hopeful eyes as she stared at the pinkette who looked at her quizzically, "I thought we were on an adventure right now, we're gonna travel all over Fiore, no all over Earthland, it will be the greatest adventure ever" Natsu said before giving his signature grin which caused Kagura to smile once again for the millionth time that day.

"You're right this is an adventure"

 **Meanwhile at**

Currently we see a lone man ascending a pathway leading to a cave mouth atop of Earthland's highest mountain, . A mountain so large that it spans the length on a country boarder and its peak bursts through the clouds. This man is Zeref Dragneel the infamous black wizard and brother of Natsu Dragneel who is now seeking out his making his way to his newest minion.

"I see time has been kind to you…Acnologia or should I call Lili after all that's what my brother used to call you right?" the black haired man asked in a smug tone directed at none other than Liliana Ember Florence and Right now she was glaring daggers at the black wizard. "Bastard what do you want now?!" she shouted in rage as her crimson eyes started glowing an even deeper shade of red, "Jeez is that any way for a lady to talk to someone, let alone her brother in law?" Zeref asked in a sarcastic tone. Despite being depicted as the most evil bastard in history he did have a real humourus streak in him.

However Liliana didn't find it the least bit funny and only clicked her tongue in response, "Why are you here?" Liliana said in a demanding causing Zeref to sigh, she always did forget her place after every transformation. "Remember your place princess as Acnologia you're indeed stronger than me but you lack the power to strip me of my immortality and I have this" Zeref said as his eyes started glowing a bright crimson colour while he held up a black hardback book with the letter chaos stitched into the side of it.

"Now back to why I'm here, I just thought you would want to know that your seal has finally broken, although I can' exactly pinpoint its location I do know for a fact the seal broke and that Natsu is about roaming Fiore, most likely gathering information about us, my demons, the world itself and possible dragons" Zeref said in a calm tone while Liliana's eyes widened for a moment as tears began to build up in them but she had to push that aside because of the man in front of her now.

"I suppose you're gonna look for him now so he can end your life?" she asked in a rhetorical manner however the glare he shot her sent a chill down her spine, "No thanks to you unforeseen circumstances have arisen, I don't know how but all of Natsu's etherious powers have returned back to his book except for his transformation and something else which appears to be missing, so right now even he is unable to kill me that's why I've decided that it's time to play a game" Zeref said in a very unnerving tone causing Liliana to narrow her eyes at the black wizard.

"Game?" she asked certain she wasn't going to like the answer, "Yes a game, you see I haven't the ability to return these powers to him a second time, he'll have to do it himself for that purpose I will have Mard Geer carry out a simple task for me in the near future. But if Natsu cannot acquire and master these powers by then or by the time in which my empire is completed then I'll simply have expand my empire and absorb the rest of the world into to create a place where I belong a place that will accept me" Zeref said before he started walking out of the cave but he stopped at the mouth.

"Of course you'll be involved as well, Acnologia so be a good girl and guard 'that' for me won't you" Zeref said in a mocking tone before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke. Although in recent years Zeref had quelled Liliana's blood lust for reasons unknown to the female dragonslayer, the blood lust she felt now for the black wizard was at an all-time high "….BASTARD…..!" Liliana shouted as she slammed her right fist into the cave wall causing a plume of blue chaos energy to blow an enormous hole in the side of the mountain. "….Natsu…"

"Save me"

 **Chapter end**

 **Yeah the long awaited update finally arrived sorry for the wait guys, I might have to shorten the chapters of some for my other stories to allow me to update more frequently I give I'll just have to go for quality over quantity. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 What is to come

**Hey guys wow I kinda forgot I even had this story but I really got hooked on the recent chapters of the manga specifically 469-473 and I can't wait to the next chapter. Anyways after remembering this story existed it took me a while to remember the different Ideas I had for the story and I've retrieved most of them although there have been some slight changes for ideas that ill have. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Come on Kagura if that's all you can do then you won't be able to use Archenemy to its true potential" Natsu reprimanded in a stern tone towards an exhausted Kagura who was leaning up against a tree with multiple scuff marks on her body. A few weeks had passed since Natsu introduced Kagura to Archenemy and began instructing her in how to use and she was progressing adequately in a normal persons eyes although Natsu by no means was normal, her swings were too slow and untimed and there was no elegance or strategy behind them just force.

"Give me a break this sword is freakin heavy I mean it's taller than me and I have to swing this thing about with its sheath on." Kagura replied after regaining her breath, "fine I suppose we have be going three hours straight, you may think I sound cruel but your magic skills have improved incredibly even your sword swills have improved although not as much but I can see it slowly improving in our spars" Natsu commented in a proud tone causing the purplette to smile in appreciation.

"Hey Natsu where do you suppose we are?" Kagura asked as she surveyed their surroundings seeing only forest and an enormous deep dark blue lake. "Oh yeah I forgot tell you this is where I'm going to have you complete a test" Natsu spoke up in joyful tone causing the teen to look at the pinkette in confusion as he walked past her. "A test?" she asked as she forced herself up to walk alongside the dragonslayer, "This place is known as the Lake of Rage and is said to be home to a variety of A-S class and possible higher danger beasts, this caused the teen's eyes to widen in shock.

"Seriously, you can't mean you want me to fight one of them? I'm nowhere near ready for something like that!" Kagura practically shouted at the pinkette. "Precisely which is why for the next few days I'm going to train you to your limits until I deem you ready for at least an A-class danger beast" Natsu explained causing Kagura to drop to the ground with a defeated look on her face, "Hey no one said this was going to be easy besides I just want to see how you do against the monster, if things take a turn for the worse I'll step in" Natsu reassured the teen giving her some comfort knowing that she wouldn't die via danger beast.

"Hmm sunset already you should get some rest, I'll start a fire and wake you up when it's time to get back to training." Natsu spoke up in a neutral tone before he heard a yawn causing him to smirk meanwhile the source of said yawn quickly placed herself against the bae of the tree and cover herself with a blanket in embarrassment.

The dragonslayer soon began walking around the clearing they were in collecting anything he could use for kindling before eventually lighting a fire that provided a nice warmth not that Natsu needed it but Kagura didn't have the convenience of being immune to the cold. **"Lilli where are you?"** Natsu suddenly thought to himself as he jabbed and poked at the fire, in their time together Natsu made it one of his top priorities to locate either one of his two best leads to finding Lilli, Zeref or Acnologia. He tended to keep an ear out for things concerning Acnologia more than anything as it was the dragon of the apocalypse and he had a fair idea that Acnologia was in fact Lilliana herself.

Morning soon came for the duo and Kagura was already up practicing her swings with Archenemy, she knew she needed to get stronger before she'd be able to use any of the blade's forms so for now all she could do was practice her magic, strength condition and basic to advanced sword technique.

"Hoh someone's eager" Natsu said in an amused tone as he watched Kagura combine her gravity magic with her slash that caused it to create a fissure a few metres long and deep when the blade made contact with the ground. **"She really is amazing"** Natsu truly thought but he couldn't show how impressed he was in case she would slack off.

"Well you said so yourself when fighting stronger opponents you have to improvise a little" Kagura replied in a smug tone causing Natsu to smile. "That I did but I also said you need to focus more on the speed of your swings and their timing. You could have enough force to shatter your opponent's blade but in a battle of swords, speed and timing are more important than power" Natsu advised the teen who huffed out a sigh. Damn and its only morning poor kid.

"I want you to try and land a single blow on me, I won't move anywhere outside of this circle. The closer you get to hitting me the more refined your strikes will be. All I'll do is either dodge or parry one of you strikes with my own" Natsu said as he used his dragon hilted sword to draw a circle roughly two metres in diameter, Kagura only nodded in response before dropping into a stance an expression of pure seriousness on her face "GO!"

The young mage charged forward at great speeds for one so young, she came to a stop a foot or two away from Natsu bringing the still sheathed Archenemy in an upward diagonal slash which the pinkette easily dodged by allowing Kagura's sword to follow the curve of his own which resulted in her slipping forward but she quickly recovered before twirling her blade sideward in an attempt to ram the end on it into the dragonslayer's side and make him stumble out of his circle.

Natsu while impressed saw this coming a stopped the jab with the palm of his hand which caused Kagura to grit her teeth in frustration before jumping back. "A frontal assault is nearly always a sure fire way to get yourself killed there are too many variables that could go wrong with it, although your recovery was impressive you need to be more creative. Being able to do accurate timed swings doesn't just limit you to basic sword skills think outside the box creativity can be a swordsman's most versatile weapon" Natsu said in a stern yet wise tone that Kagura payed much attention to.

"So I need to think of it like an extension of my own body?" the teen asked curiously causing Natsu to smirk, "Precisely, the sword is an extension of your body, think of it as you like. Some people think of it just as an extra-long sharp arm but that is probably one of the more childish ways to perceive it, I like to think of it as an extension of my soul, you can tell a lot about a swordsman or woman by the way the wield, use and perceive the way of the sword" the more Natsu talked the less Kagura understood, she understand some of it but it may have been too much to suddenly drop on a young teen but the way Natsu spoke Kagura could tell he was lying about saying that he wasn't as good with a sword as he was with his fists. If anything from what she could tell he was just as good "So shall we continue?" Natsu said bringing her back to reality before she once again began attempted to hit the dragonslayer.

The rest of the day seemed to faded incredibly fast as before either had realised they had spent nearly the entire day and while Kagura was frustrated with herself for not landing a blow, Natsu had failed to mention to Kagura that she had nearly hit him at the current level he was doing which was about somewhere between 5 and 10% of his current maximum power and the only reason she didn't was because Natsu had to increase his speed a good bit to avoid it. Now why neglect to tell Kagura of such an achievement well over the last couple of days Natsu had noticed that Kagura had been acting strange and he was hoping that this wasn't the same experience Lili went through when they were around this age.

" **If it is that I really don't want to be the one who has to explain it to her, maybe I'll just get a doctor in a town or something do it because I certainly don't want to do it"** Natsu thought to himself as he remembered the talk both he and Lilli had to sit through about their bodies after that the two of them didn't speak to each other for a week because of the sheer awkwardness they both just locked themselves away in their chambers and tried to forget the mortifying experience. "Well guess I'll have to see if that's the case, if it is the doctor can or someone can deal with it because one talk was enough for me" Natsu said aloud as he went in search of the purple haired teen.

 **Meanwhile at**

Atop the highest peaks of Lilliana resides within her cave her wild blue/black hair billowing in the fresh mountain air that flowed through the cave. However the dragonslayer in the cave was having a hard time containing herself, it had been a few weeks since Zeref had brought her the new of her seal breaking and Natsu release into the world and she was surprised at herself for being able to hold on for as long as she had. But no longer she couldn't let Zeref have him, nobody else but she could have him, he needed her and she needed him. She stood up from the rock she sat upon throwing back her cloak revealing her well-toned stomach which had blue spiral tribal markings coming in from the sides of her slender body.

Her large bust was wrapped in bandages that just about did the job of containing her breast but still left a large amount of cleavage visible as well some more spiral markings on her body. Her lower body was covered in what were white baggy cargo pants but could now be called scruffy worn out grey three quarter lengths and on her feet she wore black open toed sandals. Apart from her cloak which hid most of her other markings a small necklace was visible, it was nothing fancy just a silver necklace Natsu had given her with a small golden locket attached to it and inside it was Lilli's only treasure. On one half of the locket was a picture of her and Natsu as kids and on the other half was a picture of her and Natsu taken a few weeks before they became dragonslayers.

"I can't take it anymore Zeref be damned I have find if he is okay **DRAGONISE!** " Lilliana roared out and even with her soft delicate voice you could feel the venom and hatred at the mention of Zeref. Just as she shouted this out a blue and black aura surrounded her before it complete exploded and engulfed Lilliana. **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"** a deafening roar dispersed the aura and Lilianna no longer stood in the cave in where she once was, instead she was replaced by the black dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia.

" **I have to find him"** her voice may have been a lot gruffer in this form but it was still feminine none the less and in terms of getting places nothing beat flying at dragon speeds even if it did attract a lot of attention. Spreading her midnight black wings that were covered in blue tribal markings Lilliana prepared to take off from her shattered cave. However before she could an incredible detailed mesh of black magic circles appeared in a box formation around the mountain range of causing her white sclera to turn red with anger knowing who the magic belonged to.

"Now, now dear Lilli I can't have you going off to visit Natsu just yet I have plans you see and you are not a part of them…yet" an amused voice said with a chuckle causing Lilliana to look down and see Zeref who was not alone, he had someone with him, a tall bearded old man who looked to be well over a century in age. He carried a red magic staff in hand and from the robes he wore five bronze spines protruded. Lilliana was actually amazed while Zeref wasn't at her level even in her human form the fact she had spent a few centuries honing her skills in both forms put her leagues above the dark wizard who she hoped still wasn't aware of it, but she never suspected there to be a human alive in this day and age that could be more powerful than Zeref.

Deciding to return back to human form Lilliana narrowed her eyes at the duo in front of her "What do you want, what is the meaning of that!" Lilliana spat out angrily causing Zeref to chuckle. "We're not here to fight you Lilli, you've been hiding your true powers from me, hoping that someday I'd slip up. Well I'm aware that you are far stronger than me and my nation for now, that is why we will simply detain you until the time comes for me to eradicate you." Zeref spoke darkly causing Lilli to grit her teeth in frustration before scuffing.

"Heh, you think this pathetic barrier will hold me?" she asked causing a smirk to appear on the dark wizard's face, "I don't think I know, this man beside me is one of my twelve trusted generals, his name is August but I like to refer to him as the magic king. His knowledge of magic and magic power exceed my own considerably as he has knowledge of every known spell so with both our powers combined into this barriers I think it should suffice, you can try using an attack on it if you want but the barrier only lets things in and out of it that were outside to begin with. Anything on the inside is trapped here until the barrier is destroyed or dispelled" Zeref explained in a neutral tone but his words had no hint of lie which only angered Lilli further.

"Bastard what is you sick twisted goal?!" Lilli shouted but Zeref had already disappeared along with the now known August it was at this point Lilliana reverted back to her dragon from and started shouting off roar after roar but to no avail as they just seemed to getting absorbed into the barrier. Seeing that she was just wasting magic trying to destroy the barrier she once morphed back into human form before deciding to go hunt but not before shouting "FUCK YOU ZEREF!"

 **The next day with Natsu and Kagura**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Natsu awoke suddenly from his sleep, sweat trickling down his face, his breathing ragged and he had a far off frightened look in his eyes. It was barely 5am and the dragonslayer was up, not because he wanted to be but because of his dream. Raising his right hand to cover the right side of his face Natsu tried to calm himself down by trying to correct his breathing.

"I won't let you free, you'll never harm another soul again" Natsu said as he remembered a vivid flaming figure from his dreams. It had been a while since 'it' had talked to him in his dreams but this was usually the result of it doing so, extremely bad nightmares that always involved death and sometimes acts that would make Natsu sick to his very core but the worst thing was the dreams were always in 1st person as if he was the one doing the killing despite his shouting protests while it was carried out.

However this dream was different from the others because as soon as Natsu was in Morpheus' world a massive shadow was cast over him revealing the silhouette of a dragon and what's more was that the body of his travelling companion laying at his feet. The next thing the slayer knows is that upon seeing the body the entire area around then explodes in fierce flames before they clear revealing that the pinkette is no longer and pinkette but instead he had wild crimson hair as well as two horns that jutted from the sides of his head. Scale patterns were also visible and his fingers became clawed and he noticed that the he felt strange formations at where his shoulder blades were, but wat scared him almost as much as Kagura's body laying at his feet was the fact that just like all that time 400 years ago he had no control over his actions.

"That was the worst one yet" Natsu said in an exhausted tone before splashing some water on his face and looking back at Kagura who appeared to be stirring due to the 'heater' having moved from his position. Seeing this he returned to sit back down beside, Natsu then placed his hand atop the teens head and smirked when he sa the content smile on her face as she moved in his hand.

Natsu then began running his hand through her dark purple hair while the teen slept contently which caused Natsu to smile genuinely **"cute"** was all he thought before he had a far off look in his eyes and his thoughts returned to his dream. "I have a feeling things are gonna get complicated, oh yeah can't forget to get a doctor for 'that' cause I ain't doing it, that will only make things super complicated" Natsu said as he remembered that after asking a question or two yesterday that someone indeed needed to give Kagura 'the talk'.

A few more hours passed before Kagura woke up Natsu having decided to let her sleep in this morning allowed her to sleep until 9am a whole two hours later than usual. But now that she was awake and ready Kagura was expecting some punishment for sleeping late instead she was greeted by a chuckle "Mornin sleeping beauty" Natsu teased causing the poor tee to turn several shades of red. "Pack your things we're heading into town this morning" Natsu spoke up as he packed away their supplies while the purplette looked quizzically at him.

"Town, why?" she asked with a cute confused expression on her face "We're going to a doctor" was the dragonslayer's short reply before he hoisted his pack ono his shoulders. Deciding that it was better not to continue asking questions Kagura did as she was told and packed away her stuff before she and Natsu set off for the nearest town before of course returning to the training site.

 **Town of Riverdale (half a day's travel from the training grounds)**

"Okay Dragneel/Mikozuchi the doctor will see you know" a woman dressed in an all-white uniform except for a red cross outlined in golden over her heart called out into a waiting room full of people. Both Natsu and Kagura got up to follow the nurse down a hallway that had multiple beds and chairs lining it. But they went further beyond that through a pair of wooden doors into an office, the nurse then sat down on the chair in the office before turning to face the pair.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked causing Kagura to fiddle with her thumbs, "It's more so for her I just didn't want to be the one to explain it. Go on Kagura just tell her what you told me, don't worry I'll be outside the room waiting for you to finish. She's a professional she'll be able to tell you everything you need to know okay?" Natsu asked the teen who nodded on the spot causing Natsu to smile before leaving. "Okay Kagura start from the beginning"

 **30 minutes later**

Natsu was waiting patiently down the hallway from the nurse's office as he didn't want his advanced hearing to pick up anything to do with the talk. "Wow this one is taking even longer than the one me and Lilli got, wonder how she's faring?" Natsu said to himself in a bored tone as he stared up at the ceiling before getting up to get a drink of something. However before he could he heard the door to the nurses office creak open before a very embarrassed Kagura came out with the nurse placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to be embarrassed it's a natural thing that everyone has to go through at some stage. Just remember everything I told you and you'll manage just fine okay?" She said in an equally reassuring voice causing Kagura to nod "Okay" was her simple reply, it was timid much like her younger self.

"Oh you're done" Natsu called out as he walked toward them an immediately Kagura turned 50 shades of red as the object of one or two conversation with the nurse made himself known. Seeing the look on her Natsu could only compare it to that of Lilli after their talk but the difference there was that Natsu and Lilli were in each other's company when the other got their talk. So it puzzled Natsu a little that she was acting like this when made himself known although he just assumed it may have been because she was more sensitive on the matter than Lilli.

"Yes you and miss Mikozuchi are free to go…if I were you I'd tread lightly" The nurse replied before grabbing Natsu by the arm and whispering the last part in his ear. The dragonslayer simply nodded before flashing his signature smile to Kagura and offering her his hand. "Come on, we'll go get something to eat, look around town to see if there's anything fun to do and after that we can go back to training" He said in a caring tone which caused Kagura's expression of embarrassment to change to one of disbelief and confusion.

"Is it okay, I mean I thought my training was important?" she asked her voice still carrying a hint of that timid tone to it, Natsu bent his knees a bit so he was at her height which was quite a bit considering she was only up to the base of his neck. "Yeah your training is important, but it isn't as important as you living a fulfilling life of fun, excitement and adventures that are out there just waiting for you. It's okay to take a break to have fun every now and again I did it as often as I was able to" Natsu told here in the same caring voice before ruffling her hair a bit causing a bright red hue to make its way onto her cheeks but she still smiled at what he said none the less.

"Okay let's go Kagura said before she grabbed Natsu's hand and started dragging him out of the small hospital, the nurse could only watch on with a sad small smile on her face "First crushes, they can be hard on a kid like her" the nurse said in a sad tone as she was easily able to tell from her conversation with the teen and her actions that Kagura definitely had a crush on the pinkette despite him being a little more than seven years older than her.

"Well good luck kid"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay that's a wrap for this chapter hope you liked it, like I've said in many of my other stores this is the sort of length my future chapters will be between 3 and 4.5k maybe 5.5-6k if the chapter absolutely calls for it but this should be what most will be from now on to allow me to update more frequently. Anyway let me know what you think, are the snippets of Lilli as Acnologia enough or do you want to see a nearly all Lilli chapter soon with only snippets of other character like Natsu, Kagura and Zeref if so let me know as I have an idea if you guys want me to go down that route. Hope you enjoyed this until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Era to come pt1

**This story has been gaining a good bit of popularity and I must say that it is one of my favourites that im writing now. There are quite a few other story ideas that I wish to write because I want to change the direction of my story writing as I have made Natsu the focus points of all my stories and I want to try using other characters and make them the central role of my stories while obviously still keeping as much of the material true to the canon as possible to some extent, sadly until I finish a few of my already existing stories then I don't see me writing any knew stories for a while. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Many weeks had passed since Zeref and August caged Lilianna in their seal preventing even her from escaping, she was left with very little to do other than destroy mountains to vent out her frustration or to hunt even if she wasn't hungry and that's precisely what she was doing right now. However, her endless hunting had either scarred away or exhausted her resources as there was no food in sight nor had there been for the last week making the dragonslayer now in dragon form ravenous with hunger.

Unfortunately when Lilli got like this she lost all sense of reason and unfortunate for anything that moved it usually became food which happened to be a middle aged traveller who could only look in awe as he passed through the optical illusion created by the barrier, "What the hell, it looks what would happen if there were ten of me in the same place" the traveller though as he ran one hand through his slicked back auburn hair.

It was then the sounds of powerful wings beats got the man's attention causing him to look up only for his jaw to hit the ground with a mighty roar a massive black dragon descended at frightening speeds landing on the group about 20 metres from the traveller "DRAGON!?" the man had already got himself into a fighting stance while a powerful white aura cloaked him revealing the traveller to be a mage. If the man had paid close attention he would have noticed Lilli's scally brow rise up at the man unleashing the power which he was constantly increasing causing the aura to engulf him completely leaving only a monster or as monster like shadow as it could be in the presence of a dragon in an effort to intimidate the creature.

Subconsciously Lilli had to admit the amount of magic this man was extraordinary, **"This generation just keeps surprising me with all these powerful mages"** thought to herself before she realised she had retained some semi form of control in her ravenous state but it wouldn't be enough to stop her from fighting.

Seeing the sudden change in the beasts' body language the compacted the aura into the palm of his hand before it shot off in a massive explosion of white energy that collided with the dragon's skull but when the cloud of dust dissipated it revealed the only damage to be some scuffs and bruises. Lunging forward the black dragon attempted to swipe the man in half with its giant claw but thinking quickly on his feet the man slammed both his palms into the ground before the same white energy shone through the ground in the form of beams of white light.

The magic erupted through the ground lifting it up massive chunk and slab after the other forming a protective shield strong enough to give the mage time enough to escape out of the way before the claw powered through the earth. Luckily it played out just write for the mage but only just as one of the claws managed to just nick and cut through the travellers green shirt forming a diagonal cut on his right pectoral that would need stitches if he managed to get out of this in time.

"Tch tough old bastard aren't you" the mage complained as he readied himself for the next bombardment of attacks, but he wasn't prepared for the massive tail that had swung round to slam into him, the mage had just about casted a shield of hi magic in order to soften the blow but not enough as he found that nearly all the ribs on his left side were now broken. "Aw man I really should hit up a few more towns before doing this job" the man said in a pained voice as he spat the blood in his mouth out to the side. Getting back up on his feet the man clenched his fists in defiance as he stared down the monstrous creature in front of him "There's no doubt about it, you gotta be Acnologia" his voice was serious even as the dragon tauntingly made its way towards him "Well if I'm gonna die then I better show you a good fight," **"Sorry kid looks like I won't be able to keep my promise"** The man thought in a solemn tone with closed eyes before the snapped open and a new even stronger pressure than what he was exerting before was created from the amount of magic he was emanating.

Even Acnologia had stopped in its tracks not out of fear but out of sheer curiosity to see just how far it could push this human wizard. Aura continued to grow in size and power around the man as he was getting closer and closer to his full power. The pressure in the area now would have been enough to crush or suffocate any normal living being but these two were far from normal, one was a monster in mage standards and the other was a monster beyond all others.

Eventually all traces of the man disappeared in the aura apart from two powerful glaring eyes that stared at to equally powerful white beady ones, the aura had now reached its peak as was as tall as the dragon stood on its hind legs **"Let's see if I can put a dent in that mug of yours"** even the man's voice was similar to that of a monsters as the landscape around the two seemingly began to break apart. Before the Lilli could register what had happened the man was gone and she then felt the strongest force in a long smash into her lower jaw from below as the man suddenly appeared in a burst of speed but his appearance and strength had changed from before the same white energy that his magic emanated seemed to be leaking from eyes as white vein like lines made their way all across his skin **"CRASH OVERLOAD!"** he roared out before removing his fist only to replace it with the other and slam it into the side of the dragon's face causing Lilli to stumble to the side a bit.

" **But it isn't dragonslayer magic it shouldn't hurt me!"** Lilli roared in her mind as she attempted to quickly regain her footing and swat the man away as he was a fly, his small size compared to her larger one well in this form anyway was proving to be a hindrance. As the man charged toward her once again she quickly threw her head in his direction ready to snap her jaws shut upon the human who had to suddenly re-direct himself in order to avoid becoming a snack but this proved too difficult as he was able to save most of himself bar the lower half of his left arm "AAAAHHHHHHH" pain that was all he could feel right now but it was slowly being drowned out by the adrenaline of trying to stay alive against such a fearsome opponent

Disappearing in another rush of speed the auburn haired man appeared in the dragon's blind spot right behind the centre of its skull before delivering one of his most powerful skills, the power of which would be amplified by his crash overload. **"CRUSHING EVIL SPREADING TRUTH-EMPERYEAN!"** this blow definitely did a bit of damage as it sent the dragon's head reeling forward, the mage also noticed a few cracks in the scales covering this part but yet again he wasn't prepared for the tail to be used as a weapon and this time using one of the razor sharps protrusions at the end of the tail the dragon cut through the man's left leg from the knee down completely.

But the dragon wasn't finished there no not by a long spot while the man was in the air spiralling from the momentum of the attack the dragon drew back it's claw hand and swung in forward connecting with man creating a laceration across his stomach before he was sent flying at incredible speeds over a great distance until he eventually exited through the barrier he wasn't worrying why the dragon wasn't following him because he wasn't even conscious to begin with, he was more on the verge of death considering all his injuries Lucky for him he had sailed so far through the air from the impact that he landed not too far from someone's camp site who immediately started doing what they could to tend to his injuries before taking him to the nearest medical centre to deal with the more serious injuries like his loss of limbs.

Meanwhile with Lilli back inside the seal she had nothing more to do she was still hungry as far as humans goes but if she stayed in her dragon form then even with the smallest meal she wouldn't have to eat for months. But now that the mage was gone she was slowly regaining her control of her thoughts which only ever drifted around two things which just so happened to be two brothers, one of which the most evil scumbag on Earthland, her exact words and the other being the man she loved most in the world. "Zeref your hiding something, this plan of yours seems a little too straight forward for you" Lilli mumbled to herself as she returned to her cave unaware that she was being watched through a lacrima screen by said black wizard.

"Aren't you a clever little dragon, got to hate that woman's intuition don't ya?" the cursed wizard seemed to be asking himself as he was all alone on a boat approaching an island in the distance that had an enormous tree rising from the centre of the island. "I don't hurry up I'm never going to get there, even if I won't be able to see you I suppose it will be nice to pay my respects, right Mavis?" again the wizard seemed to be asking himself this question yet at the same time it was directed at someone else. "Perhaps spending some time on Tenrou Island will allow me to see what you saw in humanity, you the only human who I actually saw as another living being worth my affection, well aside from my brother but sacrifices must be made I suppose" Zeref said in a somewhat solemn yet reminiscent tone as memories of the past raced through his mind.

His time with Natsu before he died and how he met Mavis and the founders of Fairy Tail, the few fond memories in his life he had brought a smile to his face but ultimately it was quickly erased as he knew the chances of spending his time on this island changing his mind about humanity were slim to none. His eyes closed shut for a second before they opened up completely changed from their previous obsidian colour to their usual blood red with black circles in them, "I suppose it really won't matter who reaches me first Natsu or E.N.D neither will be powerful enough to defeat, to much time has passed, this is all I can do to give humanity a chance" Zeref said in a menacing tone mimicked only by the equally menacing look on his face.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu and Kagura**

A few weeks had passed since Kagura had gotten 'the talk' and while there was still a bit of awkwardness between the two but it was more so on Kagura's part whenever she saw the slayer shirtless which was more often than you'd think. None the less the two were now able to talk to each other like they used to and train as well, in between the would take days off and have fun it was more so fun for Kagura and to see her smile for Natsu as she didn't smile enough in his opinion so seeing her do so like a normal child her age really did him some good.

In terms of training Natsu had decided to see how praising Kagura's ever improving skills would work as he felt that despite his intentions from his previous methods to be positive he thought it may have been having a negative effect on her personality or something like that so he decided to try a more positive approach to training a boy did it work as proven by how much difficulty Natsu was currently having fending her off at his current power level.

" **GRAVITY CHANGE X30!"** Kagura shouted out before a large white circle appeared above Natsu instantly causing the gravity around him to multiply, "Shit" the pinkette cursed under his breath as he felt the weight of his body multiple making his movements slower, **"ARCHENEMY STRONG FORM"** taking the sheathed blade and grabbing it with both hands by the hilt she thrusted it forward at the dragonslayer at great speed who was just about able to get his own blade up across his chest to block the attack but the added on force of archenemy's strong form additional affect was too much and too his surprise lifted him off the ground and sent him back twenty feet.

While it didn't sound like much this was a major stepping stone for Kagura against Natsu, despite using up all of her magic power in that strike she looked like she still wanted to keep going. "Amazing Kagura you're just getting better every day; I was using nearly 40% of my full power as a swordsman so that's a major power jump from the last session when I was only using 25%" Natsu complimented causing Kagura to grin something Natsu had noticed she'd been doing a lot more often lately it reminded looked almost exactly like the grin Lilli would make when they were sparing.

"Thanks but I still have a long way to go, I've only been able to use two of Archenemy's forms and haven't been able to create any of my own and my magic is running out too quickly. Not to mention if I can't even get you to use 50% of your power as a swordsman it makes me doubt I'd be able to stand up against 10% of your power as a dragonslayer using your true magic…. It's frustrating to be taught by someone who's at a level I can never reach" Kagura started off in a grateful tone for the compliment but it turned in to frustration at realising how much farther she had left to go.

Seeing this Natsu thought it was time to get rid of his foolish pride, "Kagura you've only been using that sword for a few months and the skill level you're at it would normally take anyone else years to reach and that's the truth. Your only 13 and your plenty stronger than I was when I was your age and there is still plenty of time for you to get stronger but don't forget to enjoy your life while you're at it" Natsu revealed to the purplette causing her to smile at the information but that wasn't the bit of information that the pinkette's pride was holding back, that was "Besides look" Natsu said as he pulled his shirt up causing Kagura to blush and stutter at first but she stooped when she saw a dark purple circular bruise dead in the centre of Natsu's chest"

Before she could even ask how he got it "I didn't get my sword up on time, you got me congrats" Natsu said sincerely before patting the smaller teen on the head who clenched her fists not in anger but from sheer joy. This was the first time she had actually properly done any damage to Natsu, despite it being minor it was still enough for her. "To think you'd come so far in such a short amount of time it's actually quite extraordinary. At this rate I actually might have to start using my dragonslayer magic against you but that's enough stepping stones for today it's getting late, we'll rest a bit before moving on towards the next town… according to the map it's Rose town and it's by the ocean I thought I noticed the air was starting to smell saltier" Natsu said before his sword disappeared in a flash of gold and he went to pick up his bag as did Kagura with her own gear.

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked curiously causing Natsu to think, well I was actually hoping for a day off myself but if you want to do training we could always address some of the issues you're frustrated with. I'd like to start with expanding your magic container and if possible I'll show you something that most likely no-one else apart from me and a few others will know about but until you're ready for it we'll hold off on that" Natsu explained earning a nod from Kagura was herself didn't mind either of those options. "There's also apparently a new guild starting up in that town so maybe they'll have a job or two for us" Natsu said as he looked at their less than pristine equipment this also got a nod from Kagura who was in complete agreement at the prospect of new clothing and gear.

 **Next day in Rose town**

"So this is rose town, it's a very quiet cosy town but I quite like it here" Kagura said as the pair walked through the village, "Hmm I suppose this is quite nice, the village is economically positioned well being able to use both the ocean and the land to their full advantage, I believe I would like it here as well" Natsu replied but then his hearing picked up a conversion from a couple of strangers, "Hey you hear apparently Fairy Tail is having their S-class exams right now on their sacred island?" one asked the other as they continued walking on.

"But haven't you heard the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"Apparently the council is out to disband the guild and they may have infiltrated it"

"There's no way the council would be that crazy especially with all the crazy strong wizards in the guild, I mean their master is one of the wizard saints"

The conversation went on like that each of them firing question back at each other making Natsu lose interest in the conversation, **"Fairy Tail huh? If I recall it was one of the first guilds to be created according to the book of this country's guilds anyway. Maybe they have some information that could be of use"** Natsu thought to himself before making a mental note to make a trip to Magnolia and visit the guild to see.

However, it was then that he felt it, although it was nothing more than a blip on a massive radar he knew that magic signature any time anywhere, there was only one human who could possess such magic. It made Natsu growl at the thought of the person which didn't go unnoticed by Kagura who grew concerned for her friend as she tightened her grip on his hand but Natsu seemed to be off in a world of his own as he stared angrily out at the ocean.

" **ZEREF!"**

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Well guys sorry for the wait but like I said I had some problems but that's beside the point I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really don't know which story I'm going to update next I guess it will be whichever one I feel like updating next, anyway hope you enjoyed this until next time see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Era to come pt2

**My Demons is back guys a heads up I wrote this chapter on my mobile because My Laptop went kaput so it may have a few spelling mistakes and the flow of the chapter may be a bit iffy but here's to hoping. Anyway on with the story as I'm sure you guys have been patiently waiting for this chapter.**

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" Kagura shouted in a sad panicked voice as tears flowed down her face as she gripped Natsu's shirt tightly. "I just need to check something out; I promise I'll be back these people will look after you until I come back" Natsu tried to reassure the crying purple haired teen.

"You promise?"

"Yes I do"

"I mean really promise!" Kagura shouted while extending her pinkie finger causing Natsu as well as the small group of people which included a cat-like Brown haired woman, a tall woman with green spider web like hair and an average sized woman with piercing red eyes and medium length silver hair to smile in response.

"It appears you and your sister are quite close, rest assured despite only starting out as a guild you have Mermaid Heel's and mine as the guild master's full assurance that she will remain safe with us until you return" the woman with silver hair and red eyes spoke up in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you Luna" Natsu replied before returning his attention to a still teary eyed swordswoman "look everything is going to be fine I promise you I'll come" the dragonslayer said with a reassuring tone before patting Kagura on the head.

Natsu then began walking away while Kagura stares worryingly at him as he continues to do so. Natsu continued walking until he reached a secluded area in the forest near Rose town. "All right this should do, it isn't stable but it should get me where I need to go" the dragonslayer said to himself before cloaking himself in a ball of fire that grew larger and larger until it dispersed revealing Natsu in the Dragon like form he had shown Kagura a while back.

" **READY OR NOT ZEREF HERE I COME!"**

 **Tenuous Island**

Complete and utter chaos that would describe what Tenrou island was, Tenrou island was Fairy tail's sacred island and now it was currently under attack from a dark guild. Not just any dark guild the second strongest in existence; Grimoire Heart. The leader of said dark guild was none other than Fairy tail's previous master Precht Geabolg who now went by the name of Hades.

Mages from both guilds squared off with one another before commencing in battle, meanwhile a familiar black haired dark wizard stood atop a cliff muttering to himself. "It would seem that this age will come to an end sooner than I expected or even intended it to." Zeref said to himself before a long spiked blind haired man with red eyes and borderline psychotic look on his face dropped behind the dark mage.

"Finally found you Zeref, ready or not I'm taking you back to master Hades ***flame gods It on fist*** "the blonde shouted before his right fist erupted in black flames and connected with his Zeref's skull. However, much to his surprise Zeref's body never moved at the strike, not were there sounds of pain as the black flames continued to envelop the black wizards head. In fact, what the blonde saw terrified him as his target quickly turned his head to face him.

In a split second Zeref's eyes changed, they were now blood red and were surrounded by black rings, in an instant the blonde dropped dead to the ground, his body pale, lifeless and his eyes devoid of any life. "War, if this is all humans are capable no war is an inevitable product of human interaction and thus why humanity does not deserve another chance. I'm sorry Mavis but to create a new era this one must come to an end and with it the destruction of this violence... **ACNOLOGIA**!"

 **Mt. Zonia**

She felt it, she could hear him calling here and here bloodlust for destruction had suddenly leaped to an all-time high. In her dragon form Lili looked up to see parts of the seal keeping her trapped fall apart. With a massive road Lili charged a blue beam in her maw before releasing the powerful blast towards the seal destroying the rest of the deal.

" **ZEREF I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"**

Just like that Lili flew off in the direction she could feel the dark mages presence, each flap of her powerful wings caused hurricane force gales to ripple through the air space behind her. She cared not for whether people saw her or not, right now she was a dragon on a mission.

At this very same time back on Tenrou Zeref smirked to himself not because he could feel Lili coming for his head, no he could feel another power not as strong as Lili approaching. One he recognised all too well. "Natsu, maybe this will make today worthwhile" the death magic user chuckled to himself in an amused manner before walking off and seeking a place of solitude on the island to await either of the zero generation slayers.

A thunderstorm soon rolled in giving the scene a darker more ominous vibe to it, in the distance Zeref could feel multiple magic signatures becoming fainter as they battled against a single one that seemed much greater than them all. Zeref looked back in the direction of the Grimoire Heart airship his expression not giving away any emotion. Hades would have most likely finished off whoever he was fighting had it not been for the lightning strike that struck the ship carrying a huge amount of magic that Zeref found familiar.

"So it would appear one of your descendants has join the fight...Yuri" a smirk actually made its way onto Zeref's face as he said this before walking deeper into the forestry of the island, his silhouette getting fainter and fainter as he continues to do so.

 **A few hours later**

Sunrise on Tenrou island seemed so much more beautiful after everything that had transpired the day before, Fairy tail had prevailed over Grimoire Heart just barely. If it wasn't for the intervention of Laxus Dreyar grandson of Fairy tail's guild master, then Toru would have died and then there wouldn't have been much hope in defeating Hades.

None the less even Laxus was overpowered by Hades despite the amount of damage that the blonde lightning mage inflicted on him. So entrusting his magic to Toru he transferred his lightning to Toru combining them with his flames fully restoring the fire dragonslayer's magic as well as turning him albeit temporarily into a lightning flame dragon, the combined powers of his own and Laxus' gave Toru the magical power to overwhelm Hades in a sudden reversal of fortune.

After unleashing a powerful roar made up of his full power and Laxus' power it seemed as though Toru had defeated Hades. However, the dark guild master had an ace up his sleeve...the devil's eye. Using organic link magic, the elder mages right eye was a link to a source of everlasting magic something he was able to create thanks to his time as Fairy tail's guild master. Thankfully before Hades could finish them off the exceeds managed to destroy the Grimoire Heart which gave their comrades the opening that was needed to defeat Hades.

"I'm proud of you for coming back" we now see master Makarov looking like what's meant to be a touching moment with his grandson, but things aren't always as they seem.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO SAY; WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SETTING FOOT ON TENROU ISLAND YOU'RE STILL EXPELLED YOU KNOW" the titan mage berated his grandson in a furious tone while Laxus didn't seem all that bothered by it.

"Geez calm down old man you're gonna give yourself a heart attack" was his grandsons lazy reply before he found himself swamped by his adoring body guards/friends the thunder legion. The whole atmosphere of things became upbeat from this point onward as everyone was oblivious to the danger that approached this day, December 16th X784.

Hours passed and they still had no idea of what was to come as all the Fairy tail mages were in their camp recovering from injury, meanwhile on the Grimoire airship that had pulled away from Tenrou Island Hades was mulling over his thoughts about what Makarov had said and he started to believe as a result that his attempt to resurrect the legendary dark wizard Zeref was futile.

Oh how right he was as the unmistakable sound of footsteps echoed in the darkness of the ship. "How far you have fallen Precht" a monotonous voice sounded from within the shadows, "whose there show yourself...how dare you insult out master" the two remaining Kin of purgatory shouted at this stranger but they soon found themselves forced to the ground. "My body I can't move a muscle" the large Chubby one spoke up in a shocked voice.

The sound of footsteps yet again this time they came close enough to reveal the face of their owner which shocked Hades greatly "Lord Zeref...the keys" the old man was barely able to say anything before a dark force fixed him in place on his chair.

"I have no need for those silly keys" Zeref said closing his onyx black eyes before swiftly reopening them showing them now to be a dangerous crimson colour. "I never was 'asleep' you simply took the words of cultists as pure gospel, honestly Precht I'm disappointed in you when we first met what is it now almost one hundred years ago you had so much potential. You were a man I thought would be able to do great things for this and Mavis thought that as well" Zeref paused to look Hades directly in the eyes.

"I shall inform you now that I am and have always been awake, that you have angered me greatly, for you and your guild are the reason why Acnologia shall bring an end to this era, even though it pains me so to do this to Mavis" Hades didn't know how to take in all of this information there was so much of it he didn't understand and why did Zeref sound solemn when he mentioned Mavis.

"Wait there are some many questions I have to ask...who or what is Acnologia?" Hades asked desperately once he saw Zeref placing his hands together before being surround by a black miasma. However, Hades never got his answer instead he received **"DEATH PILLAR!"** and just like that the black miasma surrounded Hades before it shot in both an upward and downward trajectory leaving a massive gaping hole in the ship and a dead as a door nail Hades.

Sending a massive incoming source of power Zeref ran to the stern of the ship to look back at Tenrou island "So she finally arrived" Zeref said in an uneasy tone as he could hear the unmistakable sound of powerful wings flapping in the wind.

 **Fairy tail Base camp**

An eerie muffled sound on the wind that was even the dragon slayers could hear, "What the he'll was that?" Laxus said in a curious tone, whatever it was it sent a shiver up his spine. Then along with Ezra and his grandfather they returned to the main camp. As they neared the camp a deafening roar was heard causing everyone to look skyward.

What they saw terrified them as four large black clawed limbs along with a large smooth black reptilian head emerged from the cloud cover baring rows of jagged teeth and a look of pure rage on it.

"No way it's a Dragon"

"I didn't think they still existed"

"What are we gonna do?"

"What is that thing?"

These were some of the cries and shouts resounding throughout the campsite as more of the enormous black dragon became visible and again the dragon roared as it descended toward the island. "That is Acnologia the dragon of the Apocalypse" Makarov spoke up as everyone turned to him. "Yeah there's no doubt about it that's him" Gildarts said in an even tone while clutching his metallic arm in pain. As soon as he heard the roar his injuries he received from the dragon started to burn up.

"Hey you tell me where Igneel is, Metalicana and Grandeeney too!" Toru shouted when the dragon landed a few hundred metres behind the camp. "Stop it Toru you don't want to provoke him, remember what I told" Gildarts said in fear causing Toru to remember what the crash mage had told him about the black dragon and when he showed him his injuries he received from it.

"Alright but how do we fight him?" Toru asked but Gildarts just shook his head, "I don't think you get it Toru, this isn't about Fighting to win, this is about escaping with our lives and I don't think most of us are going to be able to do even that" Gildarts said in the same fearful tone.

"Are you saying this thing is gonna kill some of us!?" Toru practically shouted as the reality that this dragon was indeed different from Igneel. Before he was able to continue the dragon turned to face them it eyes completely devoid of emotion before letting lose another ear deafening roar, the only difference from this one and the others was the fact that it was immensely more powerful. This was evident from the destruction the simple roar could cause, the mages could only open their eyes in awe and fear "No way the entire forest is fine just like that?" Toru said the fear evident in his voice.

" **GET TO THE SHIP!"** Makarov shouted as he discarded his shirt and began growing until he matched Acnologia in size and grabbed the black dragon in a headlock. "Master you can't be serious we won't leave you like this" Erza shouted before all the other mages shouted their protests.

" **WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND OBEY YOUR MASTER'S FINAL WISH!"**

"I am a Dragonslayer gramps I ain't running away, I'll beat that thing myself…ugh" Toru tried to argue back before he felt a harsh tug on his collar followed by a strained gruff voice "Not today kid" "Laxus what the he'll are...?" Toru asked furiously but upon seeing the lightning mages face he stopped, he saw anger, confliction and sadness all at once on the blondes face. Years were flowing down the older man's face as he dragged Toru along before all the members broke out into a sprint for the ship. **"Such good children, I know it may be hard it may be sad but you must run, live and grow and experience this world…honestly this is the best choice, know children that you have always been my pride and joy"** Makarov thought to himself as he held the dragon of the apocalypse back.

" **I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!"** Makarov roared out as he tries to push Acnologia back, he seemed to be succeeding well that was until Acnologia roared again sending pain through the titan mages body as he hadn't yet fully recovered from his battle with Hades. It only took this small opening for the dragon to slam Makarov down into the ground causing him to shout in pain.

Applying more pressure, the dragon forced him further into the ground but instead of pained grunting Acnologia heard laughing. **"GO AHEAD DO YOUR WORSE IF MY SACRIFICE ENSURES THE LIFE'S OF MY CHILDREN WILL BE SPARED THEN I GLADLY GIVE IT SUCH AS ANY FATHER WOULD!** Makarov shouted in defiance not knowing if the dragon would understand him or not but he didn't care he had done his part.

Makarov closed his eyes waiting for death to take him but upon feeling a familiar magical presence his eyes shot open " **TORU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** however it wasn't Toru but instead a man with spikey pink hair and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

Acnologia picked up on the presence as well and it surprised Liliana when it turned towards thee pink haired man with some form of emotion in its eyes. "LILLIANA STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Natsu shouted at the dragon who without a doubt was Lili. Makarov as well as the guild members who had returned to aid their master thought they were losing their minds when Acnologia obeyed him and not only that as it took a few steps back it continued to shrink and shrink as it was covered in black and midnight blue flames before it was the size of an average human.

They noticed that the pink haired man was also now in front of the billowing flames but the greatest shock came in the form of a feminine voice from inside the flames, it was sad, yet at the same time filled with joy. "Natsu please tell me it really is you?" Lili asked as she strode out of the flames tears in her eyes. The Fairy tail mages mainly the males were rendered speechless, the woman who had appeared in Acnologia's place had the body to make supermodels jealous, if they weren't so shocked the males would be drooling at the sight of her.

"Yeah it's me Lili" Natsu answered in crackly yet soft voice as his emotions started to get to him before he pulled Lilliana into a hug, it made him feel like he never wanted to let her go. "I finally found you and I'm never letting go" Lilliana's voice was hoarse as she said this. She purposely tightened her grip on the pinkette to assure herself this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry" Lili was shocked and puzzled to hear this from Natsu, "for what?" she asked curiously, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I'm sorry for all the pain he caused you, for all the pain I caused you" Natsu said with tears in his eyes. Taking her hand up to his eye Lili wiped away the tears and smiled at him before flicking him on the head. "Ow" "Idiot I forgave you for everything that happened the moment I saw you not that I blamed you in the first place" she said in a sweet voice before her expression turned serious.

"However I want to know why there is the scent of another female on you" she asked dangerously causing Natsu to sweat and shrink in fear. "I can explain all that just give me a chance before you break every bone in my body like last time" Natsu pleaded in a desperate manner as he knew she was referring to Kagura's scent. Luckily he thought up an excuse or more like a reason for them to get out of there.

"We better leave I don't want them asking questions" Natsu said this time in a steadier voice as he motioned to the approaching mages. When he turned to face the group of mages this time it was specifically a red head and the youngest Strauss who were renders speechless once they saw Natsu's face. Ezra for the first time openly admitted to herself that the man was attractive and not once had she done this since Jellal, and Lisanna well she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man's face, she didn't even notice the bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

Lilliana's expression softened before she nodded in agreement at what Natsu had said "Yes that would be best" but before they could even take a step she heard something in the back of her mind **"DESTROY!"** immediately she jumped a few feet away from Natsu clutching her head in pain "Run, get away quickly" Lili shouted in a desperate voice as black and blue flames started to surround her and she began growing again.

"LILI GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HE IS" Natsu shouted in worry as he tries to get closer to Lili before she completely turned back into her dragon form but the gales created from the power surfing around her was preventing him from doing so.

Immediately turning his attention back to the Fairy Tail mages Natsu shouted to them "all of you create the strongest barrier you can trust me you're not going to have enough time to run away! Natsu shouted in a commanding tone before he returned his attention to the ever growing flames. The only visible thing among them were two red glowing orbs. Seconds later Lili burst out of the flames skyward revealing herself to be in her Dragon Form already charging up a roar as blue energy entered her mouth of jagged teeth.

The Fairy tail mages were nowhere near done enforcing their barrier so Natsu took it upon himself to hold off the attack until they were ready. He knew there was no point in trying to reason with Lili now, the red colour off her eyes indicated that she had reached the stage which is known as **Dragon Rage** ; a point where a dragon is beyond all levels of reasoning.

Concentrating all his power in to the palm of his hands Natsu created a barrier that he hoped would last until the Fairy tail mages had finished powering their barrier. "Here goes nothing" was all the pinkette could say as Lili shot off a roar.

Raising his hands up Natsu created the barrier half way between himself and Lili, he struggled to hold on even as the blast only came into contact with the barrier. The force of the impact forced him back for several metres and would have gone further had he not dug his feet into the ground. This continued for a few moments until the pinkette noticed that Lili was putting more power into her attack.

"Come on just a little more" Natsu grunted to himself right before his barrier started cracking, in mere moments the barrier shattered, luckily Fairy tail had created their own barrier but Natsu didn't know if it would hold. The next thing Natsu felt was an immense amount of magic power envelope the whole island right before Lili' attack struck.

Her eyes still red as she watched the crater she had created fill with water, nothing was left of the island nothing of those who once stood upon it. So with a dismissive roar Lili flew off into the blue yonder not aware of what she had done.

"An unexpected turn to say the least, I'm sorry Natsu but it would seem you were never meant to stop me" Zeref said in a solemn tone from his standpoint on the Grimoire airship. "This Era has come to an end and opened up the doorway for anew, I'm sorry you won't be there to see it Natsu"

 **Rose town**

It hard been more almost five days since Natsu left and Kagura every day since then would be waiting everyday morning to night waiting for Natsu to return. Today was no exception as the thirteen-year-old sat on the peer her legs swinging freely while she waited in anticipation for Natsu to return. But he wouldn't and as much as the ever gathering members of the female only guild protested and pleased with her not to get her hopes up she refused to listen.

Eventually a week passed, then a month, soon half a year, then a full blown year had passed until finally seven long years had passed. Seven years had padded and Kagura had grown into a beautiful strong mature woman who could make any man go weak in the knees. She was now 5'07, had a slender well tone build, she adorned her famous archenemy blade which was still sheathed as well as a white suit shirt, white blazer trimmed in gold, white gloves, a red neck tie, a navy pleated skirt, black tights, almost knew high white boots trimmed in gold and of course the white ribbon which looked like sharp rabbit ears.

After a year of waiting on Natsu she was offered to join Mermaid Heel, after joining she quickly rose through the ranks of the guild and within another year was promoted to S-class making her famous for becoming one of if not the youngest S-class mage ever. But even that wasn't going to cause her to suddenly stop training no she become stronger and stronger year in year out until she was revered as one of the strongest mages in the country and a top candidate for becoming the strongest female in the country.

But even after all that she still made it her priority to return to that spot on the peer every day awaiting for him to return, after all that had been through even if it was only a few months Kagura when looking back on it despite being in a guild that didn't trust men she knew herself she didn't just trust Natsu with her life she loved him and even if she was in an all-female guild she wouldn't deny her feelings for the man.

"Kagura come on, Master Luna wants to talk to us, she said something about some games that were really important" Kagura's best friend Milliana called out to Kagura now had the alias of 'White Rabbit' curtesy of how she wore her ribbon.

Taking a deep breath Kagura turned back to the cat-like woman giving her a nod "I'll be there shortly Milliana" she replied with slight fondness in her voice although it wasn't much as ever since Natsu had left there was little joy in her life other than what her friends could offer her and even then that wasn't much as she wasn't truly able to take joy from many things although chocolate fudge cake did do a pretty good job.

" **Natsu where are you?"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay how did you like this chapter and again I'm sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes but I wrote it one my phone. I'm pretty sure you saw this coming but hey I really enjoyed writing it even if I did write some of the chapter in quite a summary like way. But I needed to get the chapter up to this point so I could proceed with the story as planned although I'm also pretty sure you know how the next few chapters/arcs of the story are going to go specifically the GMG and Tartaros but let's see if you guys are right. Remember to like favourite and review everyone one fuels my stories more and more, until next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 And here i am

**Updating this story has been on my mind for a while now since I did have an idea of how I wanted the story to go along and it is currently one of my favourite stories to write. So I may as well make sure I have it down so that I don't forget it. At any rate thanks for the support on this story as well as my other ones and I hope that you enjoy this chapter sorry if it's a bit jumpy.**

 **Seven years later; X791 Tenrou island**

He heard voices all around him calling out, they like the world around him as he opened his eyes was fuzzy. Gradually he pushed himself out of the dirt when suddenly his memories returned of what in his view seemed like only yesterday and immediately he shot up onto his feet looking around frantically.

"LILLI!"

"She's gone, I lost her again; god fucking dammit" Natsu cursed as he dropped to his knee before slamming his fist into the ground causing a large indent to form. "Master who is that guy" Natsu heard a voice say from behind him, he could tell it was feminine but he could also tell she was referring to him. Although still a little bit disorientated he got up and began to walk away.

However, he was halted by a large number of swords appearing in front of him causing him to look back before he was surrounded by a group of mages. Quickly scanning them for their power levels he was able to quickly deduce that only three of them could prove to be a bit of a challenge one being a tall young blonde man, an older auburn haired man with prosthetic limbs and a short old man whose eyes were fixed upon him.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play gam…" before Natsu could finish he felt the auburn haired mage's aura and the type of magic he could use. **"Crash magic, tch that's a pain"** Natsu thought to himself before turning around to face the short elderly man. It appeared as though none of them were able to detect how serious the crash mage was; whatever he was doing he was doing an excellent job of hiding it.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked in a bored expression as he put his hands in his pockets, "We want to know who exactly you are and what your connection is to Acno…" this time it was Makarov who was cut off but by the intense amount of magic that was rolling off the pink haired man in front of him. "Don't you dare call her by that name, she never was and never will be that" Natsu spoke with an edge of seriousness in his voice putting all the Fairy tail mages on edge.

"Look I don't know what you think you stand to gain from this knowledge so there is no reason for me to tell you anything" Natsu spoke this time in a much calmer voice. "But you see there is, both you and ac…'her' appeared on Tenrou island our guild's sacred training grounds where no one outside of the guild is allowed to set foot on and what's worse is the damage that was caused to the island may be impossible to fix and according to my guild members because of you two we've been locked away for seven years meaning my guild, my children have been suffering the loss of their family for seven years!" Makarov said sternly as his magic began to act up surrounding the tiny old man in a strong golden glow.

"What am I supposed to do about that, I don't have the ability to rewind time; I can't undo what has happened" Natsu tried to argue his point but Makarov's glare was unyielding. "The first thing that is gonna happen is that you are going to return to the guild hall with us then you will answer my questions" Makarov practically demanded leaving Natsu with hardly say in the matter. "Fine let's just get this over with" Natsu sighed out as he shoulders slumped in defeat.

 **Fiore Mainland; Fairy tail guild hall.**

Upon their miraculous return the Tenrou group had discovered that over the last Seven years the guild had got itself in serious debt resulting in them having to move guild location to outside of Magnolia in the middle of the forest. Not only this but they were also informed of everything they missed from becoming the weakest guild to Bisca and Alzack getting married and having a kid together.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" Natsu asked from his seat in what was the guild master's office, "For starters what were you doing on Tenrou island?" Makarov said in a stern voice. He had assured Natsu that no-0ne other than Gildarts would be allowed to hear the conversation, said man was leaning up against one of the pillars in the office his eyes never leaving Natsu for a second.

"I was searching for someone so I could kill them" Natsu answered without hesitation shocking the two mages slightly, "Okay then who are you trying to kill?" Gildarts asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "My brother; and before you ask I'm sorry but information about his identity will not be revealed" Natsu again answered without hesitation except this time his voice was much more serious tone. "Fair enough" Gildarts replied in a care free manner.

"Well now that that's out of the way, who exactly are you?" Makarov asked the big question that was on every one's mind in the guild. "Natsu Dragneel" the pinkette responded with an exasperated tone, he just wanted to get out of here as he had other agenda's to take care of Lilli was one, Zeref another and finally upon hearing that he was stuck inside a spell called Fairy sphere for seven years he realised he had broken his promise with Kagura something he would have to rectify.

"Dragneel huh, the name sounds familiar but I can't place it" the master said trying to rattle his brain to find any links to the name Dragneel. "It will come to me later, finally what exactly is your connection to the dragon? You aren't by chance a dragonslayer are you?" Makarov asked curiously as this was the question he wanted answered the most.

"Her name is Lilli and she's just as human as you lot are old man, and yes I'm a dragonslayer as is she" Natsu revealed causing both mages to nearly choke on the air they were breathing. "We are both of the original generation or in laymen terms zero generation slayers, we received our power and knowledge directly from a dragon unlike that of the first generation who were taught by dragons" Natsu revealed earning nods from the mages present.

"What you saw Lilli do was the final form of Dragonslayer magic, Dragonification the power to turn one's body into that of a dragon; I can't excuse the damage Lilli did but she trying to kill you, she was on the search for the same purpose I am, to kill my brother but you got in her way hence why she attacked you" Natsu revealed causing Makarov to blink in disbelief.

"You saw it yourself she changed from Dragon back to human when she seen me, she's a very important person to me but she lost control curtesy of my brother; he's just constantly trying fuck me over" Natsu said with a scoff at the mention of his brother. "But can you explain what she did to me, I was just minding my own business in a forest one day when boom she attacked me in her dragon form, the fight was over before I knew what had happened; my arm, leg and one of my organs were taken from me so care to explain that?" Gildarts asked shocking Natsu, he knew Lilli would never attack an innocent but from the crash mages tone of voice there was no hint of lies.

"I'm sorry I cannot, as long as I have known Lilli she would never hurt someone innocent at least not without a cause" Natsu answered apologetically before standing up. "If that is all I have to go, there is something I have to do before it's too late" Natsu said as he started to walk to the door. "Hold it, you aren't going anywhere, even if you saw the destruction to our island was not caused directly by this Lilli I'm afraid I cannot not let you walk away so freely as a trespasser on our island" Makarov stated after he had extended and enlarged his hand using his titan magic to block the doorway.

"Please you don't understand this isn't about my brother or Lilli, I broke a promise I made seven years ago and if I don't set it right then this person will never forgive me" Natsu said with a pleading look on his face but Fairy tail's master wasn't going to budge. "HAH FINE! What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked causing Makarov to smirk, "Join the guild and I'll consider everything caused by you and Lilli void" the short man revealed causing both Natsu and Gildarts to drop their jaws to the floor.

 **2 months later**

" **And that's how I ended up here"** Natsu thought to himself as he looked back on the last two months after joining the guild but he wasn't granted much freedom, in fact very few people actually talked to him. The people who did consisted if Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus since he re-joined the guild, occasionally Gildarts as well but that was for different reasons. Said crash mage was an enigma to him, for some reason the two couldn't see eye to eye and usually ended up fighting one another whenever they near each other. If the guild could describe it was like the relationship Gray and Toru with a few tweaks. Although they did fight they occasionally talked out of mutual respect for the others strength as neither of them ended up winning their fights constantly ended in draws.

It was clear to Natsu and the crash mage himself that Gildarts was a master of his magic not to mention he had a lot of physical strength over Natsu, while the dragonslayer had more magical power than the crash mage it didn't matter because every time he tried to land a magic blast the crash mage would use his magic to disassemble or shatter it, rendering it useless.

He hadn't been able to get away from the guild at all considering he had to help deal with infinity clock crisis and report to the council with Makarov, so not once had he got the opportunity to head to rose town and right now he was situated once again in the master's office. "So why am I here this time?" Natsu asked with depressed tone earning a disapproving grunt from Makarov

"I've been informed that a competition called the Grand Magic Games was constructed to decide the number one guild as well as giving the winning guild a 30 million jewel reward; so I want you to…" "Compete" Natsu finished for the old man. "Sorry no deal, I'll help other members get stronger but the only one's I'll help are the dragonslayers; your grandson and the fire dragonslayer have potential but if I train those two I may as well help the other two, however those are the only one's I'm willing to train" Natsu stated with a determined voice causing the old man to sigh.

"I suppose I can organise that considering everything you've done for us since joining as well as the fact that you haven't been given much of a leash; but you realise that this means you'll have to reveal you're being a dragonslayer?" Makarov asked just to make sure Natsu understood what he was asking for.

"Of course I realise that, it was going to get out sooner or later, I'm just amazed I've managed to keep it a secret for so long from everyone apart from you and Gildarts, some of the other members of the guild probably have suspicions of it but that's neither here nor there; so if you'll excuse me I've got some dragonslayers to train" Natsu confirmed for the master before giving him a dismissive wave of his hand and leaving the office.

 **One hour later**

After the idea of the Grand Magic Games had been revealed to the guild everyone especially those trapped on Tenrou island wanted to train to get up to speed with the world but none more so than Toru and his team. However, Natsu had other plans and before they could even leave the guild Natsu was in their way.

"What are you doing every second counts get out of the way!" Toru shouted as he lit his fists aflame and prepared to strike but Natsu effortless grabbed the younger slayer's fist. "Yeah I can see that; with that poultry amount of power you have I can imagine ever second counts" Natsu said with a smirk when he felt the temperature rise. Then a familiar sight occurred as multiple swords appeared around him. "Release him at once!" Erza threatened in a menacing but Natsu was unfazed as Lilli was easily more frightening than the red head even at her least scariest.

"Or what" Natsu challenged which dumbfounded Erza who had never had someone who would challenge like this. "Look really I only want to make Toru an offer" Natsu said as he released Toru's fist from his grip. "What sort of offer?" Happy asked curiously floating just above his partner's head. "Simple I want to train him along with Wendy and the other two dragonslayers" the pinkette revealed getting looks of confusion from the group as well as the aforementioned dragonslayers.

"I'm up for that" came a shout from the back of the group surprising nearly everybody who said it, even the person's trio of body guards. "Wait Laxus actually wants to be trained?!" Toru questioned in disbelief. "Well yeah have you seen what the guy was capable of, he managed to hold of Acnologia's attack for a while and he went toe to toe with Gildarts while holding back so yeah I want to know how; the best way is to train with him" Laxus admitted even if it hurt his pride to practically say 'yeah this guy is stronger than me so I want him to train me'. Natsu had to suppress a growl at the lightning mage calling Lilli Acnologia but he couldn't blame him, he had only revealed Lilli's identity to Makarov and Gildarts.

"If Laxus is training then I'm in too"

"Well if the Salamander is going then I am too"

"I want to get stronger just like Natsu"

Just like that all of the dragonslayers were on board with the idea, but as their retrospective teams went to follow the group of dragonslayers Natsu turned around and shook his head. "Where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked the remaining group of team Toru and the Thunder Legion. "Where do you think, we're going with you" Erza said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sorry but that's a big no, I'll allow for the cats to come but the training I'm going to put these guys through is something only Dragonslayers should see" Natsu revealed causing a tick to form on Erza's head.

"Oh so you think we couldn't handle your training, seems like you're doing the same thing all our enemies have done in the past, underestimate us" at this point Erza was seething she couldn't seem to get along with this man no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. His arrogance knew no bounds and he gave off this whole aura of I'm better than anyone else.

"I mean no offence when I say this Erza, but you and anyone else who isn't a dragonslayer, with the exception of Gildarts are too weak for this training" Natsu said narrowing his eyes at the red head, "Now if you'll excuse us" the pinkette said before a magic circle appeared beneath the group of slayers. "Teleportation magic?" Laxus said in mild surprise before the group disappeared. "Wait!" Erza shouted but it was too late as the dragonslayer and their exceed partners disappeared.

"Erza hang on a second calm down" Gray tried to reason with the scarlet haired mage who was shaking in the spot, she then spun around and had the scariest look Gray had ever seen etched across her face before pointing to the remainder of the team plus Juvia, Levy, Jet and Droy and shouting "ALL OF YOU SHALL BE PUT THROUGH TRAINING FROM HELL ITSELF, I REFUSE TO BE OUTDONE BY THAT SMUG ARROGANT BASTARD!" and then she stormed off to get whatever little provisions she would allow, it was at this moment Erza's fellow guild mates knew…they were fucked.

 **With the dragonslayers in an unknown location**

As they stepped out of the teleportation circle the group observed their surroundings, it was mostly forest surrounded by mountains and by the smell of things near a freshwater lake or two. "So where the hell are we?" Laxus asked the go to question which caused Natsu to shrug, "Hell if I know" was his straight forward answer causing the group of dragonslayers and exceed to drop jaws in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you don't know you were the one who brought us here!" Gajeel practically shouted shaking the pinkette by the shoulders.

"I just transported us to a random location, don't worry I'll be able to find Fairy tail again…probably" Natsu reassured them before whispering the last bit under his breath although it didn't go unnoticed by those with enhanced hearing but they chose to let it go for now. "So what sort of training are you going to be doing out here?" Toru eagerly asked as he jumped up and down on the spot but he was silenced by a thump to the head by Laxus who had his own question he wanted answered.

"Before you answer that, answer me this there's only really one way you could train a dragonslayer even if you possessed the knowledge to do so; that means that you must be a dragonslayer, am I right?" Laxus asked but the look on his face said he already knew the answer. "Hmm I was hoping I could have hidden it for a bit longer but there is no use postponing the inevitable, yes I am; I received my powers from the same dragon that taught Toru" Natsu revealed surprising all but Toru who was in a state of shock and excitement.

"You knew Igneel?" the younger slayer asked almost in disbelief, "I suppose you could say that, he gave me my dragonslayer magic but other than that we didn't really talk we actually did fight once I gave him the scar on his chest and he gave he this" Natsu revealed before he pulled up his shirt revealing a large diagonal scar that ran from the tip of one of his shoulder blades all the way down to the opposite hip although as he mentioned the fight with Igneel his tone grew a bit solemn.

"Why would you fight the dragon that gave you your magic?" Wendy asked curiously, "Yes wouldn't it have been like your parent, from what Toru has told us of Igneel the dragon bore no ill will to humans, so why fight it?" Carla questioned suspiciously, there was something about this Natsu fellow that didn't sit right with her and she wanted to know why.

"Sorry, it's complicated I guess you could say I wasn't myself but then again at the same time I was" Natsu said cryptically confusing the group especially when they saw the saddened look on his face. _**"That's right we're one in the same, no matter how hard you try to supress me you'll never get rid of me"**_ Natsu's eyes widened in fear when he heard that sinister voice again, he could have sworn that after all this time that it had faded into his sub-consciousness but apparently that was wrong.

Seeing the now suddenly frightened look on the pinkette's face confused the group even more, "Hey Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked in a concerned voice bring Natsu back to reality, "Yeah sorry just recalling a bad memory" Natsu admitted, he wasn't exactly lying by saying this, although he would never forget it Natsu thought that's just what the voice of his other half could be, a memory.

"Okay before we start training what I'm going to show you don't breathe a word to anyone else of it, this is training for Dragonslayers only, I only let the cats come along because you lot apart from sparky never separate from them" Natsu said in a neutral voice before pausing allowing his nickname for Laxus to sink in. "I need you all to promise that no matter what the members of guild ask you reveal nothing about this training to them" Natsu said needing to confirm their cooperation in this.

They all nodded causing the pinkette to smirk, "Okay we're going to train in pairs, now I mean no offence by this but I'll be pairing the strongest with the weakest and the least co-operative together; so Laxus your partner will be Wendy while Toru and Gajeel will be paired together" Natsu revealed making two people very unhappy and one uncertain about herself.

"What are you kidding I have to work with this shmuck!?" both Toru and Gajeel yelled in unison before they started butting heads with one another arguing over yet another stupid reason just proving Natsu's point about least co-operative. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this after all" Wendy mumbled with uncertainty as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey you shouldn't go doubting yourself, so what if you're the weakest it just means you have the most potential out of all of us, I looking forward to training with you" Laxus tried to comfort Wendy giving her a reassuring pat on the head and a slight smile causing her to nod her head in understanding which in turn caused Natsu to smile. This was another reason he paired Laxus and Wendy together, while the sky dragon lacked confidence Laxus packed it in abundance with some to spare. Natsu's idea for pairing them together was based upon this, hoping that Laxus would be able to help the young slayer with her confidence issues and although he was plenty kind and just didn't show it Natsu hoped that side of Wendy would in turn rub off on Laxus even if just a little.

"So why are we in pairs?" Laxus asked curiously, "I don't know how much I'll be able to teach you in little less than three months so whatever I can't cover I'm hoping that your partner will be able to help with as you'll be doing a mixture of things from sparing with each other to sparing in your pairs against me and then again to basic techniques such as meditation to expand your magic container capacity, inventing new moves and learning how to strategize" Natsu summed up causing Laxus to quirk an eyebrow.

"You really think we'll be able to learn all that stuff in three months?" Laxus asked, if he thought about it individually or for a single pair it would be possible but with this many it seemed less probable. It was now Natsu expression turned serious, "If you don't want to die you will, this world is merciless and some of what I'm going to teach you can only be learned in a death like or near death experience" the pinkette revealed putting the other dragonslayers and the exceeds on edge.

"Now let's begin"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well there we go, this chapter probably seemed a bit jumpy and rushed but I really didn't want to write about Natsu time in Fairy tail nor about the infinity clock shit so I just did a skip or two. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter either do a chapter that solely focuses on the dragonslayer's training or go straight to the first day of the grand magic games which would have time ship sort of things in it for the less important fights but it would have flashbacks for the dragonslayer's training over that chapter and maybe the one after. I'll let you decide a training chapter or flash backs of the training over the next few chapters. See ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8 Similar Than You'd Admit

**I know I didn't get a good response in terms of positive reviews for the last chapter and I'll admit that was my fault, I kind of forced that to happen. But considering some of the opinions that were given I have to disagree with. For one it isn't exactly possible for Natsu to just find Lilli like that, because she could be anywhere in all of Earthland and if we compare Earthland as a planet in equal terms of size as earth then he could be looking for years. I also had my own reason for doing what I did and it wasn't for training the dragonslayers. That was just something I wanted to do. Anyway on with the story.**

Three months to the day Natsu had taken the dragonslayers to do some training we find our group approaching the flower capital of Fiore; Crocus. It had been a gruelling three months that would leave them forever scarred by the experiences they shared, despite the benefits they gained from the training unless it was completely necessary they wouldn't go through it again.

"Good you made it!" the elderly voice of Makarov called out making all the slayers look towards the old man, "How was the training?" the old man asked but was shocked by the result all four slayers stiffened up and shivered, even his grandson. "I think they all did very well" Natsu said in an amused voice as he walked towards the guild master. "I need to talk to you in private; do you have a moment?" Natsu asked Makarov who only nodded before they walked away.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Wendy asked curiously truing to her fellow slayers, "I don't really care, but right now I feel like looking around what about you lot?" Laxus asked in an even tone. Thanks to the training they went through all the slayers were now a lot closer than ever before, Laxus could now actually tolerate and hold a conversation with Gajeel and Toru. The lightning mage developed a brother like relationship with Wendy much to Carla's dismay that her partner had another ruffian or brute as she called him in her life.

Toru and Gajeel didn't clash as much but they still did sometimes, but unlike past times it was more like friendly banter. However, the biggest change was with Wendy, not only was she stronger than ever before, her confidence had received a major boost which came curtsey of Natsu's training and having Laxus as a partner. Although that could be seen as a double edged sword as Wendy now that she had her very own trump card felt capable of taking on Mira or Erza but only time would tell.

"Yeah I want to look around too, Gajeel, Toru?" Wendy agreed but when she turned around to said Slayers they were gone leaving their retrospective exceed partners behind, "Food?" the bluenette simply asked in a deadpanned tone to which both felines nodded. "Never mind, guess it's just us, until we run into some of the others" Wendy said with a smile before Carla, Laxus and her started looking around the capital.

Meanwhile with Makarov and Natsu; "What do you want to talk about boy?" Makarov asked in a neutral tone as the two sat in a not so crowded area. "I'm not staying for the games; I'm going to take the time to look for a few people" Natsu simply said which didn't shock Makarov in the slightest in fact it only made him smirk. "Funny after the games I was going to tell you that you no longer have to a part of the guild and I have something to admit myself" Makarov said although his tone grew unsure towards the end confusing Natsu.

"What you on about Makarov?" Natsu asked with a puzzled expression on his face, but he only sweat dropped when he saw the old man sweating profusely and scratching the back of his head. "Yeah the whole making you join our guild because of damages was a load of crap" Makarov said sheepishly causing Natsu's jaw to drop, and then of course caused anger to build up but before he could explode Makarov continued to speak.

"I came up with that stuff because our guild's first master asked me to through a telepathic link back on Tenrou before we left for the mainland; you see while it shocked me greatly she said that she felt something akin to Zeref's presence from you" Makarov revealed making Natsu anger temporarily subside. It was then that the first master made her appearance, "Hello Natsu my name is Mavis Vermillion the first master of Fairy tail" the petite blonde woman introduced herself.

"Okay then why make me a part of your guild if you supposedly felt Zeref from me?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes, "I simply wished to observe you to confirm whether my suspicions were correct or not, whether you would be a danger to humanity all in all to determine whether we could trust you" Mavis said in a completely serious tone that slightly unnerved Natsu.

"I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you, I realise there were people you wished to find but I believe this has also been for the best" Mavis stated before she began walking away, however she stopped and turned back towards Natsu. "From what I've gathered there are a lot of guilds taking part this year which will attract a lot of attention from across the country, you never know who might be watching" she said in a soft kind voice and just like that she vanished leaving an awkward silence.

"You know even if it was just the other dragonslayers, I believe it would only be right seeing as you're leaving to bid them a goodbye; I mean they spent three months together with you so they probably formed some kind of attachment to you" Makarov spoke deciding to break the silence making any chance of an outburst for Natsu impossible. "I suppose I could stay for the games, maybe that guild could be competing" Natsu whispered the last bit so that Makarov couldn't hear it.

Getting up from his spot Natsu began walking away leaving as did Makarov only in the opposite direction. It didn't take long before Natsu came across a familiar face or two as he now stood a few metres away from Erza and her bunch.

"Natsu" Erza addressed in a neutral tone, in fact it was actually more like an acknowledgement of his existence. Natsu only smirked at the scarlet haired wizard before walking past her and the others which really pissed them off. "Hey pinkie what the hell is your problem, you think you're better than us?!" Gray shouted as he reached out a grabbed Natsu by the shoulder.

"So I take it you weren't training for the last three months, each of your magic powers have only marginally improved" Natsu commented causing Gray and the other to have shocked expressions. "I gonna guess I was right if your faces are anything to go by" the dragonslayer continued with a smug expression on his face.

"oh and I suppose your training went exactly as planned" Erza question with a stern glare to which the dragonslayer paid no heed and simply walked away "You'll find out soon enough" Natsu said and before they could question him any further his disappeared in a flash of fire. "What the hell is his problem, there's no need to be such a dick about it" Lucy said in a very displeased manner before she started strutting off to where they were supposed to meet master Makarov and was soon followed by the others bar Erza who simply stared at the scorch mark on the ground that Natsu left.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Crocus Natsu sat on a hill overlooking the city, he stared up at the vast sky above and began recalling certain events from the training that stood out above the others or those that stood out for a specific dragonslayer.

 **Flashback**

" **Enchant; ARMS X ARMOUR X VERNIER!" Wendy shouted as she faced off against Laxus before she was surrounded by a red, light green and blue glow that mixed together to make a light purple glow. Natsu was watching on from the side, it was only a week into her training and she had already got triple layer buffs down. It was impressive Natsu would admit that much but he also knew of an upper class of buffs that he wanted the young sky dragon to try.**

" **H-Here I come!" Wendy shouted more confidently than she would have done a week ago before she rocketed off towards Laxus who stood firm with a smile on his face. "Good now don't hold back" the lightning mage declared as Wendy closed in on him and threw a flurry of wind infused punches and kicks. There were some he was unable to block due to the fact he was trying to get a rhythm of her movements and some he allowed to hit him to help with her confidence even more than he and Natsu already had, but the majority of her attacks were blocked or parried by the older lightning mage.**

 **Natsu then turned his attention to the other pair not too far away from them and of course once again they were arguing over who had won their previous fight that ended in a draw. "What the hell are you on about Salamander I got the last hit in so I won!" Gajeel shouted in a very irritated voice as he and Toru clashed heads.**

" **Yeah right metal head, you may have got the last hit but I still hit you more times than you hit me, ergo I'm the winner" Toru retorted as they continued to bicker not noticing Natsu coming over to them until it was too late.**

"… **UGH…"**

 **Both slayers found themselves face first in the ground with large lumps on the back of their heads, "How many times am I going to have to tell you two to stop fighting like this, you can do it all you want after were done training but not during my training; Have I made myself clear!" Natsu said, his voice giving no room for argument and as a result the two slayer just nodded. "Good, now I want you two to practice combination moves on these maybe even try a unison raid" Natsu said before giving his wrist a flick that summoned up a couple of magic circles.**

 **Out of the magic circles appeared golem like creatures made out of a pitch black material, "These should be durable enough for you to fight against so go nuts" Natsu said before returning to Wendy and Laxus. When he got over to them he saw that Wendy was on the ground panting, he was about to although it may have seemed harsh tell her to get up and continue but Laxus beat him to it.**

" **Come on Wendy I know you can do better than" the lightning mage said in what he considered an encouraging tone. "My magic is almost at zero, even if you I can I simply can't go on; I'm not as strong as you or the others" Wendy said clenching his fists as she berated herself basically calling herself weak.**

" **Hey kid you gotta have more faith in yourself, I know for a fact that nearly everybody in Fairy tail once upon a time when they were your age they were nowhere near as strong as you are" Laxus said making Wendy look at him with disbelieving eyes. "You're just saying that" Wendy replied not believing the elder slayer's words.**

" **I'm not kid, if twelve-year-old Erza, Mira or even me for that matter fought you, you'd mop the floor with us" Laxus admitted shocking Wendy. "Your surrounded by your element Wendy use that to your advantage and you'll become stronger than ever thought you could" Natsu voiced in making her turn around to him.**

" **R-right" she nodded as she shakily stood up before she began inhaling as much air as possible, she was inhaling so much of the air around her Natsu and Laxus both noted how thin the air suddenly got. They could sense her magic rising and when they thought she was going to stop she just continued making them grow worried. If she overloaded her magic container's capacity, then there could be serious implications.**

 **Now all of the slayers were watching as Wendy as her magic power increased and slowly but surely they swore they see strands of pink in her hair, and feather like protrusions starting to grow from her wrists and ankles. Eventually Natsu recognised the power and It made him smirk, it might have been in its unperfected form but it certainly would prove to be a game changer.**

 **Flashback end**

"I must admit those four certainly show promise, maybe I should stay for a while; I don't exactly have any leads at the moment" Natsu mused to himself as he sat up and looked down upon the city, he hadn't noticed but the sun had set long ago and it was coming up close to midnight. "Shit, where does the time go, well I guess I can wait until tomorrow to see what happens; with over a hundred guilds competing this year I would imagine that there is some sort of knockout round to narrow it down" the fire dragonslayer said to himself as he made his way into town.

"Who knows maybe I'll find what I'm looking for over the next couple of days" he said with a chuckle, he had to admit that Mavis certainly was a tricky one; she knew exactly what to say to keep him here and really it was only a few days. **"Hey you've been awfully quite over these last few months what the hell are you planning?"** Natsu asked E.N.D in his head, the voice had been incredibly quite over the last while and that slightly worried Natsu.

" **The destruction of the world, your death how I'll take over your corpse"** E.N.D stated nonchalantly causing Natsu to sweat drop. **"Man you seriously need some therapy"** Natsu replied making the demon in his head chuckle. **"Don't you mean 'we', we're one in same after all"** E.N.D said in a very amused tone and although he couldn't see him Natsu knew he was smirking when he froze at the demon's words.

" **Are we really, if we're one in the same then we would be a lot similar?"** Natsu questioned in an emotionless tone resulting in the demon's smirk only widening as he decided to play with his human half a bit. **"Oh I think you'll find that we are more similar than you care to admit"** the demon spoke in a sinister voice as he radiated his power from within the mental confines of Natsu's mind. **"Oi what the hell do you thin…aaaarrrrghhh?"** Natsu started but was halted when a sharp pain struck through his body all over.

No E.N.D wasn't trying to kill him or take him over, he had no way of doing so. Instead he was merely making the dragonslayer reminisce about past battles and how he acted before he was even aware of E.N.D existence. **"Stop messing with my head!"** Natsu shouted before he began to mentally push the demon away. However, the demon got out a few final words before he was locked away in his mental prison once more. **"You'll see soon enough that we're all too similar"**

"Damn, that's the last time I voluntary let him out ever" Natsu muttered as he leaned against the wall of an inn for support. "Guess I'll just crash here for the night" Natsu said in a weary voice but before he could make his way to the door he heard a racket coming from somewhere but upon turning his attention to the source of the noise he saw a large crowd which had gathered around something. **"You've got to be shitting me, there's more of them"** the pinkette cursed in his mind as he made his way over to the crowd upon sensing the familiar magical presence.

"Wow what happened? Who are those guys?"

"What? You can't be serious, you've never heard of Sting and Rogue from Sabretooth!"

"They're with Sabretooth?!"

"No way it's the twin dragons of Sabretooth!"

As Natsu drew closer this is what he heard various members of the crowd say, eventually he pushed past the crowd into the clear that was littered with beaten bodies with two figures standing victorious above them, one very smugly the other more reserved than his companion. The smug one was a spikey blonde haired male of average height, blue eyes and possessed a scar over his right eye. The more reserved one was another male of average height and build, dark green ( **I think** ) eyes and slick black hair.

"Guess I was right…more dragonslayers" Natsu huffed out getting the attention of both males but primarily the arrogant stuck up his own ass blond one. "And what of it, you got a problem with dragonslayers!" the blonde said in a threatening way as he radiated his magic. However, Natsu wasn't even fazed by the mages poultry power level, in fact if Wendy really tried she wouldn't even have to resort to 'that' in order to beat him.

Before Natsu could reply the other male made himself known, "Sting enough we don't want to attract any more attention" the dark haired one said in a calm voice making the now known Sting turn to face him. "Come on Rogue I was only messing with" Sting said to his partner. But as the duo were about to leave Natsu spoke up. "So white and shadow dragon slaying magic huh, third generation as well no less; I wonder of Skiadrum and Weisselogia made the right choice in teaching you their magic" Natsu said with a smirk when he noticed the expression of shock on their faces.

"H-how the hell do you know the names of our dragons!" Sting asked suspiciously as he walked up towards Natsu, "Well that's my little secret now isn't it?" Natsu said in a coy manner which only proved to enrage Sting who then grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? We killed our dragon's what makes you think we couldn't destroy you!?" Sting shouted but he didn't expect what he heard next, nor did the crowd for that matter.

Laughter?

"Hahaha…hoh…he… oh that's funny I'll give you that kid" Natsu was having a hard time keeping his sides from slitting from laughter, "What's so funny, I'm being serious or do I have to show you!" Sting threatened but Natsu only smirked. "By all means be my guest" for the first time Natsu actually sounded serious and when he looked into his eyes Sting could help the immeasurable sense of fear that he felt from the power they radiated, it was as if they were the eyes of a dragon.

"Sting if you start a fight we risk the guild getting disqualified" Rogue berated the blonde mage snapping out of his fear induced daze. "Y-you lucked out" the blonde said trying to look tough in front of the crowd but most likely especially his fan girls.

"Wow that guy was a real douche" Natsu heard a voice say making him turn towards Toru, Gajeel and Wendy. "How could they have killed their parents man I wanted to bash in their heads so bad!" Toru said in a seriously pissed off tone but Natsu frowned at his fellow dragonslayer's words. Now Natsu would never go so far as to say he felt like the dragons were his parents, it was far from it; if they were anything they were acquaintances. However, those acquaintances were the ones who gave him the power to defend the people he cared about and he betrayed albeit it involuntarily but none the less it was still his body.

"Toru please try to calm down; I'm upset that they would do such a thing as well but different people have different views; perhaps unlike us they never saw their dragons as actual parents" Wendy suggested which successfully calmed down the raging fire dragonslayer. "At any rate their lucky they backed down when they did, it was them who had no idea they were messing with" Gajeel said before a shiver ran through his spine and Wendy stifled a laugh.

"Wait weren't you looking around with Laxus?" Natsu asked upon recomposing himself. "Well after a few hours we had basically been all over the city and on our way to the lodgings Master came to find us needing to ask Laxus something; And well here I am" Wendy explained before she looked up the large clock tower seeing the time.

"We need to hurry and get to the lodgings, if we're not there by midnight then we can't compete" Wendy revealed a shocking them all in the process, "Crap we've got like five minutes, let's move!" Gajeel shouted but before they could go they were stopped. "Wait I got a faster way, grab onto me" Natsu said as he raised his right index and middle finger to his forehead. The other slayers did as they were told while Natsu searched for a particular magical presence in the vicinity of the city as a ring of flames surrounded them all.

"Found it"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but this was meant to be a bridging chapter, the games will officially start next chapter but when I say that I mean that only certain fights will get attention in terms of writing, these fights will mostly revolve around the slayers and a few certain characters. It just to speed things up because I really want to get to the eclipse bit because I have major plans for that but the games should still get about 3-5 chapters. Until next time**


	9. If i wasn't i would

**Okay and were back with this story, long wait I know but got wrapped up in my other stories; really updates are just gonna become a matter of preference from now on. Anyway just letting you know I'm skipping the first day because it basically does jack for the story and sets nothing up so this chapter really begins on the second dayhope the wait wasn't too bad and you enjoy the chapter.**

Too say that the first day of the grand magic games was uneventful for fairy tail was an understatement, it actually appalled Natsu to no end. He was satisfied with team B placing second in the preliminaries but team A just about qualified managing to snatch last place thinking they had taken first place.

Team A consisted of Toru, Wendy, Erza as the leader, Gray and Lucy with Elfman as their substitute while Team B consisted of Laxus as the leader, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and a disguised Jellal as Mystogan with Cana as their substitute. However, when the first event started everything went south for the guild from the get go. The event was similar to a cross between hide and seek and tag, team A had selected Gray to compete, but without even seeing who would be better suited for the event Juvia insisted she do it because Gray was competing.

Then there was the battle portion of the day which was a complete embarrassment, both competitors for the fairy tail teams lost but it was mainly due to outside interference. Jellal could have settled for a draw against the wizard saint Jura but he had to go about trying to impress Erza which lead to him nearly blowing his cover and as a result caused Ultear to intervene in the match resulting in Jellal losing. Lucy had competed for team A against Raven Tail's Flare Corona, and right from the get go the rival guild was using underhanded methods to defeat Fairytail. Flare had threatened Asuka but Toru had sorted that out however, before Lucy could cast Urano Metria her magic suddenly disappeared.

Still despite finishing the first day with practically no points the guild seemed in high spirits and celebrated the night away in the crappy tavern like inn they were staying in. All of this brings us now to the beginning of the second day, the majority of which Natsu didn't pay attention to especially chariot, well that was until despite their severe motion sickness Gajeel and Toru instead of giving up gave an emotional speech and powered through to the end.

"Well at least they've got spirit, but will spirit be enough" Natsu pondered to himself as watched from the corner of the Fairy tail viewing booth. "And with that emotional display folks team A bag their first points of the games bring them level with their team B counterpart at 2 points apiece" Chapatti announced before murmurs about how much heart the Fairy tail members had begun circulating around the stadium.

"Alright onto the battle portion of the day folks and first up is Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale vs Kurohebi of Raven tail" Chapatti announced resulting in a cheer from the crowd before the competitors made their way down on to the stadium floor. Natsu had immediately lost interest seeing as he couldn't sense any decent magic power coming from either mage and decided to take matters elsewhere for now.

Apparently last night Wendy had been the victim of any attack although there was no physical damage, she was just a bit drained and had to rest in the infirmary. So the elder slayer thought he should check up on her just to make sure she would be okay.

"Wendy you in there, is alright if I come in?" Natsu asked as he knocked on the door but her received no answer, **"Maybe she's sleeping, better no disturb her"** the pinkette thought to himself before he went to head back to the stadium but before he did he caught a few unfamiliar scents from the room resulting in him storming in only to see that the room had been totalled.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath before taking off after the scents while the next battle was about to be announced.

 **In the stadium**

"Raven tail wins earning them ten points" Chapatti said causing cheers to erupt from the crowd while Toru and Gray were struggling to hold an angry Erza back. "Next up Is Fairy tail team A's Elfman Strauss vs Quattro Cerberus' Drunken Falcon Bacchus Groh!" he continued causing further cheers to erupt from the crowd only these were for the latter instead of the former.

"Hey it's that guy from last night"

"An S-class opponent this is bad"

"Hey Erza you fought him, does Elfman stand a chance?"

That question caused the scarlet warrior to think, "I don't know, the last time we clashed a winner wasn't decided but that was seven years ago, he's undoubtedly gotten stronger since then; all we can do is put our faith in Elfman" Erza revealed making any hope for Elfman's victory dwindle.

"Hey you, how about we make a deal like the last guys, I mean if you're a man you'll do it" Bacchus provoked Elfman with a wicked grin which worked like a charm. "Fine what do you want" Elfman said readying himself but immediately regretted it upon seeing the wolfish grin on Bacchus' face. "I bet those two sisters of yours would make lovely dishes, so here's how it goes I win and I get both your sisters for the night all to myself" Bacchus said, his wolfish grin a till plastered on his face.

The crowd was stunned by what the drunken falcon had said, some were disgusted especially Mirajane and Lisanna themselves. Elfman had become frozen in anger before he charged at Bacchus becoming shrouded in a bright golden light. **"Take Over Beast Soul; Were Tiger"** when the light died down it revealed if possible a more muscular Elfman. His skin was that akin to a leopard and his hair had gotten longer and more wild looking, another noticeable feature was that his speed had also increased.

 **Back with Natsu**

While Elfman began his assault on Bacchus Natsu was currently well…

"Hurry up he's gaining on us"

"How the hell did he find us so quickly!?"

"I don't care just stop okay?!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Currently we see Natsu hunting down a group of people dressed in Crocus soldier uniforms, but they weren't alone, over their shoulders they had Wendy, Porlyusica and Carla slung over their shoulders. "You, we'll get this lot back to the boss you slow him down" one of the armour clad men said to one of his comrade who nodded before stooping and turning around…big mistake.

"Alri...AAAAHHHHHHGGGG" before he could even say the word Natsu had grabbed the man by the face mid stride and slammed him down into the brick work of the colosseum effectively knocking him out. "This guy's some sort of monster what are we…" another one of the men went to ask but he was interrupted by a sinister feeling behind him.

"WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

 **Back with Elfman**

"Ha…ha…ha"

"Looks like I'll be enjoying myself tonight" Bacchus said grinning like a mad man at Elfman's exhausted form, "Come on big brother Elf you gotta pull through this!" Lisanna shouted trying to encourage her brother to fight on. Meanwhile Natsu after tying up the group of armoured men watched down at the battle with a less than amused look on his face. If Fairy tail didn't start bringing their A game, then entering this tournament would have been for naught.

"This is bad, Bacchus already has Elfman on the ropes and he hasn't even taken a sip of his alcohol; there's a reason he's called the drunken falcon and it's because of his devastating martial art skills which become even more so as well as unpredictable when he's under the influence of alcohol" Erza said making her fellow guild mates worry for the beast soul user.

"what I get" Elfman mumbled out as he got back up on his feet making Natsu smirk, seemed Fairytail was full of spirit and heart. "Huh?" Bacchus lazily asked in response slightly surprised by the large man being able to stand up once more. "We never agreed on what I would get once I won" Elfman said with a smirk which spread infectiously to Bacchus before he laughed slightly. "Alright let's hear it"

"When I win you have to change your guild name to 'PUPPY' for the rest of the games" Elfman said in all seriousness making the members of Quattro Cerberus widen their eyes in shock shouting how puppy wasn't wild. "Alright, alright, guess it's time for me to get serious then" Bacchus said in a bored tone before making his way over to his bottle of booze sitting safely in the corner before downing the entire content of the bottle.

"Ready here I come!"

" **TAKE-OVER BEAST SOUL…"**

"Too slow...hhhuuuggggghhh" Bacchus said as he came to a stop behind Elfman in a whirling blur thinking he had caught Elfman mid transformation a finished the fight. However, much to his surprise the armour like guard on his arms crumbled away revealing very cut and scuffed arms much to the drunken falcon's shock who now stared behind him at the fading light that surrounded Elfman.

" **LIZARD MAN!"**

"Oh what's this folks, it appeared Bacchus thought he had finished the match but Elfman is standing as strong as ever!" Chapatti shouted into the microphone. "Lizard man is a tough creature with scales as tough as some of the strongest metals" Mirajane said to herself from team B's section. Meanwhile Erza narrowed her eyes.

"This is a dangerous game Elfman's playing, while Lizard man boasts great defence that's all he has" Erza said making her team widen their eyes. "Which will break first my body or your fists? Let's find out" Elfman taunted causing Bacchus to grin in anticipation "Now my soul is quivering" the drunk falcon said before he sprung forward as slung a volley of powerful blows against Elfman.

Natsu watched from the topmost levels of the stadium seeing scales and bit of armour alike fly about, each competitor grinning like a madman completely leaving the magnitude of the bet behind. A what seemed like forever of Bacchus' endless assault both competitors dropped to the ground panting and exhausted. Elfman's takeover had dissolved and neither seemed like they had the strength to get up.

That was until Bacchus began to stand up albeit shakily making everyone worry for the worst, "You said your name was Elfman right, I'll remember that; Man you're truly wild" Bacchus huffed out before collapsing onto his back resulting in Elfman roaring in victory followed by the crowd cheering but no one cheered louder than his sisters.

"Talk about a show of spirit folks, let's give it up for Fairy tail" Chapatti shouted followed by another cheer while the members of team A helped Elfman back to the infirmary. "We're gonna have a small intermission before continuing on with the last of the today's matches" Chapatti said in an even tone as some of the viewers left to get various things.

 **Fairy tail infirmary**

"God damn that Ivan, it seems he'll stop at nothing to get his way" Makarov cursed upon hearing what Natsu had told him. "Yeah well that's what those guys told me, it necessarily may not have been the truth, it seems they were actually after Lucy" Natsu said causing Makarov to nod in understanding. "I bear that in mind, at any rate I'm glad you didn't bolt off like you said you were going to" Makarov replied in an amused tone which caused Natsu to smirk.

"I ain't exactly got any leads yet, besides there'd be no point in my training them if I didn't see the fruits of my labour" Natsu said in an equally amused tone. "At any rate, hey Elfman I was really impressed with that performance of yours, maybe you do have what it takes to be a real man" Natsu said with a smirk causing Elfman to grin or at least that's what it looked like from all the bandages he was being covered in.

"Yes it was a most impressive battle of wills" Erza added on making Elfman's pride swell, "I'm sorry guys I don't think I'll be able to compete in the rest of the competition, Wendy I'm counting on you to take my place" Elfman said before turning to Wendy. Said blue haired dragonslayer gave a determined nod in response before she along with the rest of the guild returned to the stadium for the next match.

"Sorry for the wait folks but we're back, and it looks like this one's gonna be a cat fight; Its Fairy tail team B's Mirajane Strauss vs Blue Pegasus' Jenny Relight" Chapatti announced with both mages getting thunderous applause which slightly puzzled Natsu. But upon some explanation from two expert's on the matter *cough*Macao*cough*Wakabe*cough* he learned that both Mira and Jenny were extremely successful models who had down many bikini photoshoots.

This actually got Natsu interested to see how two model mages would go up against one another although not for first time during the games he was disappointed well in the most part. The majority of the fight was a pin of contest, the only thing exciting about the it was the wager they made against one another. The loser had to make an appearance in a photoshoot for sorcerer weekly…in nothing but their birthday suit.

However, Natsu did learn something about Mirajane Strauss that day, she was scary as hell and you didn't want to get on her bad side. After she had had enough of the pin up contest she took jenny out in a single blow granting her team ten points putting them on equal terms with team A.

"I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit Jenny" Mirajane said with a sickly sweet smile before she walked away leaving a weeping Jenny behind. After all her planning everything just went south, but little did the model know that no matter how much planning anyone does no-one can plan for Mirajane Strauss

"wwwwwaaaahhhhhh"

"I feel like we benefit more that anyone here" out of all of Fairy tail Macao and Wakabe seemed to be the happiest with the win, but in all honestly they wouldn't have been all that upset if Mira had lost the bet after all they still would have gotten something out of it.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Mira, Macao and Wakabe, he had to hand it to Fairy tail there was never a dull moment with them around. At least things were looking up for the competition now, "Alright everyone it's time for the final match of the battle portion of today's events" Chapatti announced as the final two guild sent their competitors down to the arena.

"For our reigning champions, the strongest guild in Fiore Sabretooth we have Yukino Aguria" Chapatti called out getting a loud cheer as a young woman very similar to Lisanna in appearance walked down into the stadium waring a large white fur lined coated. Natsu's attention then went over to the other competitor as he started taking in the woman's appearance.

There was something strikingly familiar about her, but there was one thing he wasn't going to deny although he wished he hadn't been thinking aloud at the time. "If I wasn't in a relationship I would so tap that" everyone turned to the dragonslayer with quirked eyebrows, this was the first time to their Knowledge that Natsu had shown interest in a woman ever in all the time they had known him and here he was basically saying that he would bang one of them. "What you looking at?" Natsu asked in an offended way as he turned to the rest of Fairy tail.

Little did he know as he did so a certain swordswoman's eyes locked onto to him with an indiscernible emotion before they returned to her opponent. Now wasn't the time for distractions she could deal with him later

"From the ladies of the deep blue, The Ace of Mermaid Heel herself Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"Kagura that's a pretty name…You gotta be fucking me"

 **Chapter End**

 **Bit of a dick move to end the chapter like this not to mention the poor quality but I was kind of on a schedule to get this chapter done. Regardless I hope there are some of you that found it a good read**


	10. Chapter 10 that time of year

**Okay I know it's been a while since the last chapter and I could spout the same excuses about how test, coursework and uni have been keeping me pinned down but in truth that's only half of it, if I wasn't going out every night then I might be doing slightly better at uni and have some extra time to myself for updating my stories lol. But at any rate I'm going try my hand at updating 3 maybe 4 of my favourite stories as in consecutively this coming semester before moving onto a different 3 the next semester. Just so we're clear the three stories I plan on updating this coming semester are this story My Demons, Dragon Tale and lost dragon stray devil and if I'm feeling the fourth story that will a time travel fic involving Laxus (author laughs maniacally). Also for the convenience of things this chapter will take part around Christmas time**

"Kagura that's a pretty name…You gotta be fucking me!"

Everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes at his sudden outburst, watching as he began banging his head off a nearby wall. Said pinkette was oblivious to the locked-on gaze he was receiving from the swordswoman **"Natsu, what is your connection to fairy tail, were they the reason you disappeared for seven years"** Kagura thought to herself before swiftly returned her attention back to her opponent when the gong sounded.

"How about we follow suit of the previous matches and make a wager?" Yukino asked in a serious vice regaining Natsu's attention. "What sort of wager?" Kagura asked with narrowed eyes. "We each bet our lives" Yukino said seriously causing gasps too resounded throughout the arena and even caused Natsu to widen his eyes in worry.

"Fine" was Kagura's simple emotionless reply, **"Open Gate of the…ugh"** Yukino went to go on the offensive but much to her own shock and that of everyone else Kagura appeared behind the celestial spirit mage with her sword still sheathed. "I-I c-can't move" Yukino whimpered out before the gong sounded out again signalling the end of the match. Slowly Kagura walked past Yukino before stopping just past her downed body putting Natsu slightly on edge. "Your life now belongs to me" was all the swordsman said before walking out of the arena. Leaving a stuttering a crying celestial spirit mage.

"I'm at a loss for words folks, Miss Kagura strike was faster than my eyes could follow but Miss Aguria judging by the state she's in was clearly struck in some manner preventing her from moving" The announcer shouted as he watched the swordswoman stride out of the arena.

"Natsu seemed like you knew that girl, an acquaintance perhaps?" Wakabe asked with a smirk on his old wrinkled face which soon disappeared when he noticed that Natsu had done so as well. "Huh, must have gone to go catch up, well either that or he ran off haha" Macao questioned as he looked around in an amused way for the pinkette.

Truthfully Natsu didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, it wasn't exactly what he would call fear but it was damn near close to it. His heart beat felt erratic, his palms were clammy and his senses had suddenly all become a blur. So much to the point where he didn't even recognise the familiar scent stroll right up behind him.

"You there, turn around so I may be able to get a good look at your face" an almost unrecognisable voice demanded as the end of a sheathe pointed in between Natsu's shoulder blades. "….." Natsu didn't move nor did he even make a sound frustrating Kagura further. "I only know one man with hair like that, none the less I still wish to see your face" Kagura said this time in a slightly softer tone before attempting to move around in front of Natsu in order to see his face, however the pinkette this time turned away from her proving to be the last straw.

"Fine if you won't say anything you're leaving me with little other choice" Kagura said in a cold voice her patience growing thin and knowing rightly who she was dealing with decided she would be better using a majority of her sheathed power which at this point was far greater than Natsu could have calculated as he barely summoned his own red and black dragon hilted sword in time to block.

It wasn't only the Kagura's speed that caught him off guard it was the force behind the blow, the only ones so far in this era who he had spared against that had proved to have sufficient physical strength against him was Laxus and on occasions by using Wendy's buffing spells Gajeel and Toru as well. Gildarts and Makarov were a given due to their magic prowess and years of experience and Natsu and Gildarts' occasional clashes.

The sudden clash of swords gathered the attention of spectator and mage alike, especially Erza when she noticed that it was Natsu and the women from earlier. However, the speed of the strikes or parries were too great for a swordsman as great as even Erza to follow and all she was able to see much like anyone else was a mixed blur of grey and black with sparks flying in all directions.

"I've never seen a single person wield a blade with such speed and skill let alone two" Erza muttered to herself in amazement while also thinking about just how much further she had to go with her swordsmanship. "Out of the way the ruin knights will sort this out" a random person in the crowd shouted as a battalion of said knights could be seen coming in the distance just as the two combatants distanced themselves from one another.

Currently Natsu's face was shadowed masking his expression and Kagura was currently in a sprawled-out position gritting her teeth. "Seven year!" Kagura suddenly shouted causing the gravity around Natsu to intensify to incredible levels making the road beneath him crack and break from the pressure.

"Seven Years, you just up and disappeared after leaving a thirteen-year-old girl at a random guild she knew nothing about! You said you were coming back!" Kagura said getting angrier and angrier as she continued causing her magic to increasing and likewise causing the gravity to increase. But Natsu in an impressive feat of strength pushed himself to his feet and began walking towards Kagura much to her distress. "No stay back!" she shouted before giving the air three quick slashes that suddenly appeared as gashes across the pinkette's left arm, chest and right hip.

Before she could do it again Natsu wrapped Kagura in a secure hug causing her to finally break down. "For the longest time I believed you, I didn't know where you were going and I didn't know why I didn't need to. All I needed was for you to tell me you were coming back because you so very special to me" Kagura said as she began returning the hug leaving a very stunned and speechless crowd.

The swordswoman then felt something warm trickle down onto her neck, and for a moment she it may be blood and turned to look up at the pinkette's face only much to her shock she saw him crying. "Seven years, it was only the blink of an eye for me" Natsu started confusing Kagura before her eyes widened slightly as she looked over towards fairy tail.

"You can't mean…"

"But for you I can't imagine how many lifetimes it felt like, I promise when nobody else is around I'll tell everything you want to know and everything you deserve to know, after all the pain I've caused you" Natsu said as he tightened his grip on the swordswoman. "You two there you're under arrest for unauthorised duelling in public and as a result any guilds you are affiliated with shall receive a punishment the most likely of which is disqualification for the reckless endangerment of civilians" a ruine knight commander shouted as he and his battalion surrounded Natsu and Kagura.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty commander, I'm sure it was just a lover's spat" a calm voice said from behind the ruine knights revealing the wizard saint Jura his words making Kagura turn a little red in the face but also smirk a bit. "Sir Jura"

"I assure as a wizard saint that such a thing won't happen again on my honour as one of the ten wizard saints I swear it" the grand earth mage said causing the commander to look between his captains. "Very well Sir Jura I'll hold you to that, please understand we aren't trying to dampen the competition it's just there are rules in position for the safety of the citizens" the commander reasoned not wanting to come off as a stick in the mud causing the earth mage to let out a hearty chuckle.

"Not at all, rules establish order, without order there would be chaos and discord, men like you commander are vital for maintaining those rules" Jura said before giving the commander a pat on the back ushering him along. "J-Jura thanks we owe you big time" Natsu swiftly clearing the tears from his eyes.

"It was my pleasure it would have been a great shame should fairy tail or mermaid heel for that matter get disqualified, this may be the only competition like this I'm ever allowed to compete in, I want to get the most out of it that I can, to each of you the best" Jura explained in an amused tone before offering both a hand shake to which they both accepted.

Mere moments later another object of Kagura's attention came into view, Erza Scarlet. "N-Natsu, where did you learn to use a sword like that, I didn't I even know you knew how to fight with a sword?" Erza asked rather earnestly, "Well you never asked and it never really came up…oh wait don't tell me you want me to teach you like I taught Kagura here" Natsu started in an even tone which turned more and more amused the more flustered the redhead got.

"W-what, why would I ever want something as useless as that" the crimson beauty asked in a very flustered manner. "Excuse me, miss Scarlet; my name is Kagura Mikazuchi I was wondering if I was wondering if I may have but a moment of your time?" Kagura asked earning a nod from the scarlet haired swordsman. "Natsu if you come to my guild's inn in one hour we can talk then, here's the address" Kagura said before handing Natsu a card with a fancy hotel card name and address name on it. "Sure, I'll gather my things and meet you there, I can't wait to hear how you got so good by yourself" Natsu said with a cheery smile before rocketing off.

"That's the genuinely happiest I've ever seen him in months" Erza said with a faint smile tugging t her lips. "Miss Scarlet" Kagura said in a stern voice snapping her back to reality. "Sorry, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Erza asked with a light smile not having much effect on Kagura's now stony face.

"My brother Simon I believe you're acquainted with his killer Jellal Fernandez"

 **Honey bone lodging**

Currently all of the Fairy tail guild minus Erza and Gildarts of course, everyone was enjoying their drinks celebrating getting some points on the board before suddenly the door to the inn was slammed open. "Good news guys I'm staying to watch the games" Natsu said while beaming a smile before running down to the room Makarov had supposedly got his stuff moved or at least to make sure it was there.

"Any chance a certain purple haired girl has something to do with your staying *wink*wink*" Wakabe said with a smirk which spread around the inn like wild fire except for the more innocent members such as Asuka. "Perhaps, but right now I have seven years' worth of birthday presents to get in the next hour so I don't have time for idle chat so I'll see you guys when I see you!" Natsu shouted before frantically taking off like a rocket keeping his senses on hyper alert the entire time as to not run into Kagura the whole time.

He ran around so much going from stall to stall, trying to keep track of the hour as well as Kagura's scent that he didn't even notice the sudden change in weather until he could soon see his own breath in front of him. "Hmm, no way; snow, I completely forgot It was that time of year well better make sure I look the part too" Natsu said to himself before swiftly purchasing a festive red woollen jumper with numerous Christmas trees on it while getting a yellow one with little dancing penguins for Kagura.

*LACRIMA ANNOUNCEMENT*

 _ **DUE TO UNEXPECTED WEATHER CONDITIONS AND THE HOLIDAY SEASON BEING UPON US TOMORROW'S GAMES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED FOR A DAY OF REST AND WILL BE PICKED UP THE FOLLOWING DAY PROVIDING WEATHER CONDITIONS ALLOW FOR IT, THANK YOU AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

As he listened to the announcement Natsu couldn't help but feel a touch of envy towards this Era, back in his time there was always the constant fear of war with the demons and then there was the dragons. There was never any time to celebrate holidays especially when you were some rumoured fated one capable of defeating hordes or even armies of demons and killing dragon. But here in this time he found himself allowed to experience something he never could before for the first time, he had seen other families do it before and had a fair idea of how to do it but if push came to shove he'd just take fairy tail's advice and drink until he got plastered which unfortunately was an expensive occupation.

Natsu came up to the address written on the piece of card from earlier and had to check several different times to make sure this was the right place, because this was less of an inn and more of a miniature palace. "Well what the hell?" throwing caution to the wind he knocked on the large double doors three times "Hey, Kagura it's me Nat…" faster than lightning Kagura managed to get down from the top floor and down into the lobby before opening the door for Natsu.

"What are you wearing?" she asked with a quirked brow, "What I got one for you too, I thought we could celebrate the holidays together; there's a lot I want to make up for and I want to start here, besides I never gotten the chance to celebrate the holidays before" Natsu admittedly shocking Kagura but before she could ask what he meant.

"KAGURA TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR IT'S BOLTIC OUT THERE!"

 **Okay sorry guys bit late on the update but I wanted to incorporate the festivities into one of my stories and this one had the most flexibility cause the way I did this is that this chapter is obviously the second day of the games but it's on Christmas eve but because it's Christmas day gets pushed pack plus it allows for me to do a wee festive bonding chapter over the holidays for Natsu and Kagura which I've been planning for a while now. Any way you know the drill if you liked the story drop a like, if you really liked it comment or if you have feedback in general review until the next chapter thanks and merry Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11 holiday madness

**I was actually trying my hardest to get these two latest chapters up and ready for Christmas day but the last few days before Christmas I was really ill to the point where moving my fingers was just plain painful. Anyway, it was only on Christmas day I was feeling remotely even a wee bit better hence why the previous chapter seemed so rushed with all the repetitive phrases and such. Anyway, I hope you're all still in the festive spirits because that's wat this chapter is gonna primarily focus on. Still trying to get my writing rhythm so don't expect much more than 3k in terms of chapter length. Anyway, I hope you all had good holidays and I'd like to thank all of you for the favourites, likes and reviews over the last year and a half I've been doing Fanfiction, I know I'm not the greatest when it comes to sticking to schedules but thanks for putting up with the inconsistency and the constant support**

"KAGURA TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR IT'S BOLTIC OUT THERE!"

Kagura's face adopted a crimson glow to it upon hearing her guild master's words, and not wanting to attract any more attention to herself than her guild master had already done so the swordswoman ushered Natsu in to an empty booth doing her best to put up with all the 'you go girl' and wolf whistles. So, caught up in doing so she completely didn't even notice the multitude of bags hanging from his arms.

Eventually when they felt they were out of ears reach they began talking again, "So what do you mean…are those present?" Kagura began but her question quickly deviated when she finally noticed all the bags and in particular an average sized box. Natsu nervously nodded he knew if he worded this incorrectly it could put him in an even deeper hole than he was already in.

"I told you earlier, I have a lot to make up for; I broke my promise to you, the time we spent together we were each other had to family and I wouldn't trade that time together for anything" Natsu began explaining in an even tone before giving the swordswoman one of his infectious smiles which in turn caused her to smile. She definitely had to agree with Natsu, the couple of months they spent together was the happiest she had been in a long time and Natsu was the closest thing to family she had.

"As much as I say I'm sorry and as much as you say that me being here and you forgive I can't believe it myself, which is why as shallow as it seems I got you a gift for every birthday I missed, and then a few for the holidays" Natsu continued scratching his head sheepishly causing Kagura to stifle a laugh. "You're right it does sound shallow, even if I was mad at you buying me things wouldn't have been the right move…" Kagura started but paused when she saw lower his head.

Then reaching over she took the Christmas jumper and slipped it on, before whispering "But I appreciate the sentiment all the same" she knew she shouldn't have but she also tonight may have been her one chance to see if what she felt back then was still just that or something more so in an act her guildmates would deem far too daring for her character she gave Natsu a peck on the lips immensely surprising the Salamander.

This time it was Natsu's face which was beat red which Kagura took as a proud achievement and seeing that he was struggling to form words she giggled before pointing up revealing some mistletoe. "You really have never celebrated the holidays if you don't know the tradition about kissing under the mistletoe" Kagura said in a very amused manner which was followed up with her very rare bright smile.

"S-so what you wanna do with all these presents, you wanna open them now?" Natsu asked stuttering a bit at the start. "Well I don't see how anything you could have gotten me could be better than you…* **BARK*** " Kagura stopped talking as did most of the guild upon hearing the noise causing the dragonslayer to smirk. "Oh, she's finally awake" Natsu said in a childish tone as he lifted the box onto the table before removing the lid to reveal a….

" _OH, MY GO YOU GOT ME A PUPPY THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER, SHE'S SO CUTE, I'M GONNA WALK HER AND FEED HER AND CALL HER SQUISHY AND SHE WILL BE MY SQUISHY!_ " Kagura suddenly squealed out in the most girl way possible and in the most girly fashion anyone had ever seen her. Immediately everyone gathered round the booth to gaze at small animal. In terms of looks it had small copper paws while the rest of its legs and body was primarily black. A single black stipe ran down its forehead while the rest of its face was white dote with smudges of black here and there. (Imagine a badger as a puppy trust me it's cute af)

Even the guilds avid cat lover Milliana had to admit that the pup looked cute, "I've never seen Kagura get this attached to an animal or thing for that matter, I don't know what's cuter her or the puppy" Milliana admitted, it was nice to see this side of her usually stoic and serious friend. "So, what you going to call it?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face as he watched the swordswoman and pup playing together. "You weren't serious when you meant squishy were you?" Natsu then followed up with another question although from the tone of his voice it was obvious it was a rhetorical question.

However, his rhetorical question caused for quite the adorable site, "What's wrong with squishy?" Kagura asked before pouting making everyone around them burst into either a fit of laughter which was the majority or in the minorities case awe's.

"Well it isn't what I would say is a dog's name, what about you guys?" Natsu admitted before turning to get the opinion of Kagura's guildmates. "As an idea for a pet name I like it, but as a name for a dog I don't think it works, sorry Kagura" Milliana said scratching the back of her head. Looking around the group Kagura could see everyone had more or less the same opinion. "Trying using some of its features to give her a name, like her copper paws, or…" however before Risley could continue Kagura instantly thought of a name she fell in love with.

"Smudge"

"Huh?" Natsu questioned not catching what Kagura had said even with his advanced hearing, "Smudge that's what I'll call her; now that I've said it and I've seen her she can't be anything else" Kagura repeated with a genuinely happy expression plastered across her face. "I have one question though, where'd you get the puppy Natsu?" Milliana brought up peaking everyone's curiosity. "Milliana brings up a good point, how'd you find such a well-maintained puppy in such a short span of time?" Kagura asked curiously.

"Well believe it or not it was just on my way over here, I heard some whimpering coming from down an alleyway and decided to check it out" Natsu said in an even tone as he reached out and gently pet the dog on the head. "I found her in perfect condition albeit a little hungry and cold in a box that said please take care of, free to good home" the pinkette said as the dog began to settle down and fall asleep.

"I didn't even know if you liked animals or not but I couldn't just leave her there, I thought if push comes to shove then I'll take her but I don't think there will be an issue there" Natsu said in an amused tone especially when he saw Kagura subconsciously tighten her grip slightly on the puppy when he mentioned about him taking it.

"AAAAWWWWEEEEEE!"

"I knew you were a nice guy Mr. Dragneel but that's just really sweet" the master of mermaid heel said with a smirk when she saw Natsu blush slightly but his expression darkened slightly. "Yeah well there's a lot everyone doesn't know about me" the pinkette said in a completely neutral tone before getting up and walking away.

Kagura gave a sympathetic look in Natsu's direction knowing that whatever he meant had something to do with whatever he was gonna tell her later on. "Give him a few minutes, he's been through quite a bit I'm not sure on all the details but from what I now it's more than any of you could understand" Kagura said in a saddened tone as she absentmindedly stroked the sleeping pup in her arm.

 **5 minutes later**

After a few minutes or so had passed Kagura left the sleeping pup in the care of one of her fellow guild mates so she could go see what was up with Natsu. Luckily the pinkette wasn't far and was only sitting on the bench outside her guild's lodgings. The snow had already made a fine white layer across the flower capital of Fiore.

"Can we talk?" Kagura asked as she took her seat down beside Natsu, "Sure, you wanna start, or will I?" the pinkette replied before letting out a sigh, the temperature in the air evident by his now visible breath. "I have a question or two I want answered so I'll start" Kagura said turning to make sure she was facing the dragonslayer.

"Why were you on Tenrou Island seven years ago, when the majority of fairy tail disappeared?" Kagura asked surprising Natsu slightly before causing a puzzled expression to make its way across his face while he had basically told he a modernised version of his life it was essentially a lie.

"Well right off the bat there I'm just gonna have to come clean and tell you the truth" Natsu said resulting in a sense of fear creeping in for Kagura. "I'm not the person I told you I am, I am but I'm not him" Natsu said in a saddened tone greatly confusing Kagura. "What do you mean Natsu, how can you be you and not you at the same time?" now the swordswoman was growing concerned at her friend's words.

"I don't belong in this world, I'm not from this world; what would you say if I told you I'm actually 425 years old?" Natsu asked with no trace of a lie in his words, his tone and expression completely serious as he faced Kagura. Kagura, as absurd as it sounded she couldn't find any fault in his words. Suddenly Natsu got up and took two steps forward, "earlier you said you believed in me because I was so special to you, even if I have no rite I'm asking you here and now once more for that trust to at least hear me out" the dragonslayer said in a strong voice upon turning to face Kagura and extending his hand to her.

"Do you trust me…Kagura?" the dragonslayer asked in compassionate tone accompanied with a smile. Placing her own smaller hand in his Kagura smiled in response "With my life". "Well for starters I wasn't lying when I was born over 400 hundred years ago, in fact it was around the time of the dragon civil war I mean it's the most solid piece of evidence I have for you, when was the last time an actual dragon was seen in this day and age" Natsu explained with his usual fanged grin making Kagura think he had a point there.

"I suppose you have a point, the dragon civil war or shortly after that time is the last documented sighting of a dragon bar Acnologia" Kagura said unaware that the mention of the black dragon's name caused a frown to appear on Natsu's face. "Another thing, Acnologia isn't evil she's actually my friend Lilliana, if anything Acnologia is like another personality that my brother is using to control her" Natsu revealed causing a look of shock to spread across her face. "She has a good bit of control over the form but he has some sort of emergency fail safe that caused her to go nuts, that's why she tried to destroy Tenrou Island" Natsu continued.

"Wait rewind how are you still alive if you're over 400, you can't be immortal are you?" Kagura asked making Natsu nodded in understanding. "That's actually relevant to the rest of the story, but to understand that you also need to know who my brother is…Zeref, Zeref Dragneel" Natsu then spent the next ten minutes explaining about his life four hundred years ago, how Zeref brought him back as a demon, Lili sealed him away and his awakening as well as anything else she wanted to know which wasn't much else.

"Wow that's a lot to take in, you've got a lot riding on your shoulders" Kagura said as emphatically as possibly. "Yeah even after hearing myself say it I know it would sound crazy to anyone…" "I believe you" Kagura interrupted the pinkette defiantly making him go wide eyed. "You understand that what I've told you, you can't tell anyone else; me being Zeref's brother, my past none of it?" Natsu asked just to make sure.

"I know, it's still hard to believe that someone like you is related to the Dark wizard Zeref though, you're such polar opposite" Kagura said with a kind smile alleviating any worries Natsu may have had. "So, the fact that we're related doesn't bother you?" Natsu replied with a small smile before Kagura got up and placed her hand on the centre of the pinkette's chest.

"I have no rite to judge you, we don't get to choose our family Natsu; blood may be thicker than water but when it comes to family do blood ties really matter?" the swordswoman said causing the dragonslayer to smile.

"Now if you don't mind, we've got holidays to celebrate" the purple haired woman said in a kind tone before giving Natsu the brightest she could give him and dragging him back into the lodgings to continue the festivities.

"Okay good you guys are back, Milliana just found a game she all wants us to play and since there's no games tomorrow seems like a great time to do it" Arana said usher the duo over to the table Milliana, Risley, Luna the guild master and herself sat at along with the sleeping pup under the table.

"What sort of game, the last game Milliana wanted us to play involved naming all different species of cats…and every time we couldn't we had to take a shot" Kagura said with a sigh, everyone bar Milliana that took part that night ended up drunk. "I found this when I was looking around town today" Milliana said with a smile as she held the game up in the air causing the group to quirk a brow at the cat like woman.

"You want us to play Jenga?" Luna asked sceptically thinking her guild member had picked up the wrong game…that was until she saw the mischievous glint in Milliana's eyes. "Sort of, but this is Jenga with a twist; each block has a rule written on it and whatever block you pull out you must follow the rule on it" the cat lady said with a mischievous giggle.

"Rules can include but are not limited to kissing the person to either side of you, downing the contents of your drink and my favourite, the removal of an unspecified number of items of clothing" Milliana said before bursting into laughter making everyone look at her like she was insane.

The next few hours of drinking a game playing could be claimed nothing short of chaotic, from the weird rules to the even more insane forfeits. The drinking helped sway almost everyone's judgement after a couple of goes. However, let it be said and known that never in his life to this point or at any future point that Natsu had ever seen someone use a pepper shaker in such an erotic manner as Milliana had.

Nor did the dragonslayer predict Kagura to be so flexible and skilled at freestyle pole dancing, he seemed to get off the lighter of everyone one with his rules or at least that's what he was thinking until he pulled his next block. "Truth?" the pinkette half slurred out in curiosity resulting in new life springing up in Milliana "Oh turn it awournd" she slurred out while wobbling side to side in her seat with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Doing as he was told the dragon slayer's eyes widened when he saw what he had to reveal was, "Let's see" before he could do anything Luna snatched the brick from his hand and read the question thing on the other side. "Kiss one person in the group that you would have sex with…well looks like it was a good choice to have at least one guy in the group tonight" Luna said in an amused tone before it was followed by 'ooooohhhhhssss' and 'aaaaaahhhhhsss'.

"Look dere's more" Arana pointed out as she took the block from her master, "Special forfeit, whoever forfeits must tell everyone present about their first time!" Arana said in as shocked tone as she could in her intoxicated state. The forfeit made her go more than a little red as well as the others, Natsu on the other hand knew immediately what he had to do; because for one he had been sealed up that many times for that long he never had a first time to begin with.

Everyone no had their attention on the profusely sweating dragonslayer, he knew if Lilli ever caught wind of any of this he was such a dead man and that wasn't even an exaggeration they both had marked each other just never got to the next stage. So steeling himself Natsu for the second time that night kissed Kagura but he this time found himself much more lost than before and what he meant only to be a simple peck lasted a good 30 seconds.

"…..…."

"…..…."

"…..…."

"You sure you two don't wanna just go upstairs now?" Luna teased bursting into laughter when she saw the duo turning a bright shade of scarlet. "Hmm I think it's time to call it a night, Mr. Dragneel if you feel you're I no shape to get back to your own lodgings then you're more than welcome to stay here if as long as you don't mind bunking with Kagura here" Luna said slyly as she noticed the man still had somewhat of a sure footing but was still a bit shaky.

"Thanks for the offer, but if it all the…ugh" Natsu started but soon found himself weighed down on the floor by a purple haired swordswoman who was now teary eyed. "You have to stay!" Kagura said in a saddened tone as she buried her head in Natsu chest. "Kagura" all the dragonslayer could do was utter her name in a sympathetic tone.

"please I'm scared, I don't want to wake up tomorrow with you not there; with you disappearing again, so please just stay with me" Kagura practically pleaded on the verge of tears. Seeing her as she was now it reminded Natsu of the day he found her, how scared and fragile she felt back then did she feel when he… "Okay I'll stay, let's get your stuff and smudge up to your room" the dragonslayer said with a kind smile as he affectionately patted Kagura's head causing her eyes to light up.

It only took a few minutes to shift everything up to Kagura's room and being the gentleman he was Natsu stepped out of room to allow for the swordswoman to change and when he came back he was thankful that she had chosen nightwear that was quite baggy and not very provocative. "I'm just gonna sleep on the couch ok?" Natsu said sheepishly while holding a blanket in his arm but as he turned to make his way to the mentioned item of furniture he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Kagura?"

"Sleep with me"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well there you go not as holiday orientated as I imagined but I imagined to incorporated some elements in it. The whole block thing was a game me and a group of twenty people played at uni except ours was explicitly drinking but we have had the idea of doing other rules and stuff like that. Anyway, this chapter has most definitely made this story an immediate priority on my update list. And I'm just gonna say this here Kagura s not asking Natsu to straight up have sex with her. Other than that hope you enjoyed the chapter and till next time next update most likely Angel and Dragon(re-write)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Really left this one too long but I had other stuff going on including some shit at home that I'd rather not go into detail about. Uni as usual got in the way and really has me thinking if I'm really cut out for it but I decided to stick out the year and see how that goes. Anyway here's the chapter better late than never I guess even if it's two months over due.**

"Sleep with me"

"K-kagura?!" even if he was a fire dragonslayer, even Natsu couldn't fight the rush of heat that went to his face, Kagura was a little puzzled by Natsu's reaction well that was until she caught on to her poor choice of words.

"W-wait I-I didn't mean it in a sexual way I just meant you know…" Kagura panicked waving her arms frantically trying to dissolve the whole situation making Natsu supress a smirk. "I meant you know like when I was a kid back then and I couldn't get to sleep, I just really don't want to wake up tomorrow of all days without out here" Kagura continued in a very timid voice, which up until this point was quite the contrast to the tone of voice she was using now.

Placing his hand on the swordswoman's head and giving it a gentle rub Natsu gave her his signature grin, "Okay if it will make you feel at ease then we can sleep together" the dragonslayer replied before the two hopped into bed together, amazingly smudge had somehow stayed asleep throughout all of this and was laying comfortable at the bottom of the bed in her box.

"Tomorrow you can open the rest of your present and then we can have a proper celebration without the crazy shenanigans, wouldn't need any of your members getting drunk the night before a match" Natsu said softly as Kagura adjusted herself into the pinkette's embrace. "I'd like that aaahhhh" Kagura replied in an exhausted tone before letting out a yawn.

"Don't worry I'm staying for the games, theirs a few people I want to see how they'll do in their fights so I plan on staying" the dragonslayer reassured the swordsman however he was met only by the sounds of light breathing causing him to look down to see Kagura fast asleep curled up against him.

"Good night"

 **Next morning**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU GUYS GOTTA LOOK OUTSIDE!" Natsu suddenly heard a voice shout out through the building as he began to groggily wake up. However, the slayer wasn't prepared for what happened next. "Kagura you have to see…ugh" Milliana suddenly burst into Kagura's room but froze at the sight of her best friend and the pinkette in bed together.

"What is it Millian…aahhhh!"

"What's with all this shouting…ugh!"

More and more of Kagura's fellow guild mates showed up at the door all before their jaws hit the floor at the sight of their guild mate and the pinkette lying in bed with one another with Kagura's pyjamas tossed to the side giving them a pretty graphic idea of what had happened last night. Luna was probably the most shocked out of all, despite how forward she seemed last night in her drunken state about the two staying together she was just messing around and didn't actually intend for this to happen.

"hmm not there" Kagura suddenly said in her sleep as she drew herself in closer to the pinkette resulting in him becoming fully awake at the feeling of the swordswoman's lack of clothing evident by the soft flesh pressing into his chest this time making blood rush to more than one part of his anatomy. **"Shit when did she, no how did she take her clothes off ?!"** Natsu screamed in his mind as the image of what very Yandere like dragon would do to him if she saw this very sight.

"K-K-Kagura?" Luna stuttered out trying to comprehend the female swordsman's words, Natsu knew this definitely looked bad, Kagura had a fierce bad death grip around him one he wasn't escaping from and she was constantly cuddling into the pinkette's chest while doing so leaving behind her own scent as she did so. It subconsciously made the slayer glad he had no leads to Lilli's whereabouts cause if he found her or se found him well something or one(him) was gonna get destroyed.

"Hmm, now ladies I know how things look but that isn't how they are" Natsu tried to explain without waking Kagura. "Oh, really pinkie, then why are your trousers on the floor with Kagura's clothes?" Milliana asked with a sly grin when she saw the slayers eyes dart to the mentioned item of clothing before they returned to under the sheets and bulging out of their sockets when he saw she was right, it also didn't help that Kagura was completely nude under the sheets. The closest thing she had to an article of clothing was the rabbit ears headband on her head.

"AHHHH" everyone was distracted by a rather cute yawn originating from Kagura who groggily start to stir awake. Needless to say, she felt rather strange waking up, extremely warm, light and something quite rigid poking into her lower thigh. Her eyes fluttered open a few times before she began to take in the site around her causing her to smile.

"Morning" she said with a beaming smile seeing that Natsu was still there, "M-morning" the pinkette responded in wat the swordswoman would call quite a flustered tone. A not so inconspicuous cough got Kagura's attention causing her to look towards her doorway to see her guild master, Milliana and Risley standing there.

"So, you two have fun last night?" Luna asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes confusing Kagura slightly before she looked under the sheets at her attire, or lack of it to be more accurate. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" amazingly from lying position the swordswoman managed to bound from one end of the room to the other all the while getting her clothes.

Luna suddenly burst into a fit of laughter upon seeing her guild member's reaction, "That explains it then" the guild master said in a very amused voice watching Kagura trying to put her clothes back on while also trying to keep herself covered up with a blanket. "What explains what?" Risley asked in an equally amused tone enjoying the show just as much as her master.

"A few years after she joined the guild Kagura developed a habit of sorts" the master started gaining Natsu's attention as well and causing Kagura to brighten an extra shade of red. "On top of going commando, she tends to strip in her sleep; I guess Mr. Dragneel was too hot for her" the guild master said literally causing Kagura to have a meltdown in the corner from sheer embarrassment while her guild mates laughed.

"Oh, wait so then did she accidentally take off Natsu's trousers as well?" Milliana asked or well it was more of a statement as she tried to keep her sides from splitting causing a vein to bulge on the usually calm swordswoman's forehead. "Or maybe she's just using her habit to her advantage" Luna coyly added with a smirk.

"Get out right now!" Kagura shouted before shoving her guild mates out the door and slamming it to avoid any further embarrassment. However, her mind start drifting back to what they had said, **"If I did somehow take off his trousers then what I felt against my thigh was…?"** Kagura thought to herself before in Natsu's honest opinion, was followed up by her face turning an unhealthy shade of red and her running into the bathroom mumbling something even his hearing couldn't pink up.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever understand girls" Natsu said to himself in an exhausted one before getting out of bed and getting his trousers. "Morning smudge" Natsu greeted the pup which gave him a bored look before it sank back down into box leaving Natsu feeling rather dejected.

"Guess I don't get animals either" the slayer joked to himself as he looked towards the bathroom door trying to make out the incoherent mumbles. "I wonder what we'll do today, the games were called off and it seems like there's quite a bit of ice and snow outside so I guess there's only one thing for it then" the pinkette said with a mischievous smirk.

As the slayer went to make his way outside he noticed that smudge was following him, "What's up with you I thought you didn't like me?" Natsu said rhetorically knowing the pup couldn't answer him. As soon as Natsu opened the door of the lodgings smudge sprinted outside before she stopped to do her business, turning a patch of snow from white to yellow.

"So, you just needed me to get outside?" Natsu said in an amused tone as he picked up a handful of 'clean' snow. "I can't help but feel as though something bad is gonna happen today" the dragonslayer thought to himself as he gradually raised the temperature of his hand and watched the snow snowball slowly melt.

"Must be my imagination, I'm just paranoid that's its yeah" Natsu reassured himself as Smudge walked back into the inn without the dragonslayer noticing. "Alright everyone let's have some fun!" Milliana suddenly shouted as she burst out through the inn doors followed by her fellow guildmates all dressed up in the appropriate clothing for the current weather conditions.

"Jeez calm down, what are you like five?" Beth joked at the feline like woman's expense causing her to pout, but not for long. "I'm gonna build snow kitties and a house for my snow kitties" Milliana continued on getting lost in her own little world. "Well looks like we've lost her, anyway how about a snowball fight?" Risley suggested with a grin upon noticing the looks of excitement on her fellow guildmates faces.

The next thing Natsu knew was snow and ice was flying in all directions, he didn't have long before he had to start dodging which seemed to be going pretty successful even as he took the time to return some of the 'enemy's' fire. Well that was until a snowball connected with the back of his head. "What the?" the pinkette questioned before he turned around to see a very smug looking Kagura who now had a large pile of snowy projectiles in waiting.

"Crap" the slayer deadpanned before Kagura decided to get creative with her magic and applied some of her gravity magic to her throw increasing the pace of the projectile as well as proportionally increasing its force of impact.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Natsu shouted frantically upon dodging each projectile, seeing that they were leaving sizeable holes in the stone street from the impact Natsu had surmised that it would be best to avoid actually getting hit by one.

"Awe come on Natsu it's just a bit of fun, you know I wouldn't willingly try to hurt you" Kagura said in a very amused tone before stifling a fit of laughter at the form of the slayer leaping about the place. "Really you could have convinced me otherwise!" Natsu shouted in response causing the laughter to spread throughout the all-female guild.

"Come on, you're never gonna get me if you just keep dodging" the swordswoman said as she continued to chuck snowballs at the slayer. "You think so huh?" Natsu said with a grin taking Kagura up in her challenge. "Ready or not here I come!" Natsu shouted before in an amazing feat of speed the dragonslayer sped past the swordswoman which was followed up by him dumping a large bucket of snow on her head. Where said bucket came from shall remain unknown for the rest time but right now Natsu's little stunt had caused the commotion to die down.

Why you ask, well they of course wanted to see how Kagura would react. To say she was stunned was an understatement but right now she was trying to ignore the fact the snow had slid down underneath her shirt and was melting, dampening the fabric.

"Jeez, now you've done it, thanks to you Natsu now I'm all wet" Kagura said not even noticing how her choice of words made her guildmates burst out with laughter, even Natsu couldn't keep it together. "What, what did I say?" Kagura asked in confusion before Milliana came over to her best friend and whispered something in her ear causing her to go beet red.

"Why do you guys have to be so dirty minded! You know I never meant anything like that!" the swordswoman shouted in defence. "Yeah we know but sometimes your reactions make it too hard to miss out on the opportunity" Natsu said causing Kagura to pout.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone celebrating the holiday outside doing as they pleased, in fact almost every guild was out bar sabretooth who remained inside for obvious reasons. Everyone only went back inside once the light of day had faded away and the temperature dropped by a considerable amount.

"So how your first official holiday celebrations?" Kagura asked as she walked up to Natsu handing him a drink while he overlooked the city of Crocus from the inn's balcony. "Thanks, it was definitely different I can say that" Natsu replied as he accepted the drink. "Primarily being a fire user I don't have any particular care for ice or similar things, water's okay but snow is just so close to my opposite that I never really imagined myself ever playing in it like that" Natsu admitted in an amused tone causing Kagura to smirk.

"Still today was definitely quite enjoyable" Natsu said before throwing a sharp glance in the direction of an unwelcome presence, one that had a similar feel to that of Zeref but at the same time had its own unique feel to it. Nonetheless the presence made him feel uneasy and caused him to unconsciously pull Kagura close to him.

"Something's coming"

 **Chapter end**

 **Really sorry for the wait on this one I've been dealing with stuff so I'm behind schedule on everything and I've found very little time for writing fics. I'm gonna try and update sooner but its trying to get organised is the problem.**


End file.
